It Takes One To Know One
by Panduh-Fox-love
Summary: Kyuubi teaches Naruto to be a demon, all the while hiding his growing powers from team seven. But is that the only secret desperately being hidden? Naruto and Gaara become friends, and the Akatsuki makes a move sooner than later. Sasu/Naru
1. Kyuubi Sensei

I'm re-doing this whole story! Fun, huh? I hope to make it better. Anyway. Here goes everything! Oh and don't hate me, but there is **character death!** (They also graduate from the academy at thirteen, in case you get confused.)

Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto, it would look like this:

~General~POV~

Naruto sat in a clearing, panting. It had been three hours since he took the forbidden jutsu scroll, and no one had found him yet! He was grinning stupidly from ear to ear. Not only had he perfected the Shadow Clone Jutsu, but he had also copied some other stuff down. Including the Flying Thunder God Technique, Kaze Kuiki, Rasengan, a couple of different types of sealing Jutsus, and something called the wind scythe. He hadn't learned them, but he would do it later. He almost laughed_. That would teach them all! That would show them I wasn't just some stupid kid! _He was going to start on the Flying Thunder God Technique, but he heard a rustle in the trees. Second later, Iruka burst out of them.

"Naruto!" He was out of breath and panting. "What are you doing? Stealing the scroll?" Naruto stood up excitedly, even though he was exhausted.

"I get to graduate now!"

"You can't…wait, what?"

"That's how it works right? I learn a jutsu from this scroll, and I graduate!"

Iruka stood and walked forward slowly. "Who told you that?" _Something is defiantly wrong,_ he thought.

"I did." A low voice growled from the forest behind them, and they both turned to stare at the figure incredulously.

Iruka started as he saw his old friend. He didn't understand, what was happening? "Mizuki? Why would you-"

"Poor little Naruto. Lied to and abandoned by the whole village. He would do anything to gain respect, including taking advice from me and stealing the Forbidden Jutsu scroll."

"Mizuki." Iruka growled and took a fighting stance.

"Come on Naruto." The man jumped down from the tree and held out a hand to the blond. "I won't lie to you. I'll tell you everything they didn't. You only have to give me the scroll." Though he wasn't the smartest in his class, he knew something was going on. The blond grabbed the scroll and put it on his back protectively, his blue eyes shining with confusion.

"Mizuki, what are you doing?" Iruka was still trying to get to the root of the problem.

"Iruka hasn't lied about anything!" Naruto yelled. "You're the one who lied!"

Mizuki laughed, his voice echoing across the dark forest. A dark feeling seemed across the clearing, making Naruto's hairs stand on edge. "Poor Naruto. You have no idea, do you?"

"Mizuki don't you dare."

"Ever wonder why the village hates you so?" Naruto's blue eyes widened with fear and wonder. "Ever wonder why you never got adopted by the orphanages and ended up on your own? No one wants a monster like you!"

"Naruto don't listen to him!" Iruka pulled out a shurikan and got ready to pounce. Suddenly, Naruto's face was wet from tears.

"I'm not a monster! I'm not a demon!" The men both started. How did he…? "I'll show you!" the blond brought up his hands and made several hand signs yelling, "Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Twenty Naruto's popped up. Iruka and Mizuki looked with amazement. He had learned a forbidden jutsu…and in only three hours? The Naruto's quickly scattered, running in all different directions.

"Naruto, wait!" Iruka cried out. Before Mizuki could follow one of them, he threw a shurikan and it embedded itself in his back.

Mizuki turned with a snarl. "I'll be back for you." Then he was gone. Iruka looked around in horror. Where could he have gone? Naruto was in danger; he had to get to him before Mizuki did…

"Naruto!" there was no answer. "Naruto!"

~Naruto~POV~

I jumped from branch to branch desperately. I wasn't a demon, I wasn't a monster. Everything was fuzzy because of the tears in my eyes. I flinched as a clone died. No matter what they say, I know it isn't true. I tried to convince myself. Why was it so hard?

I couldn't make any friends, everyone's parents hated me. I couldn't do the simplest of Jutsus, and I was the worst in my class. I felt it too, sometimes when I was asleep. It gave me nightmares…the red chakra. I hadn't told anyone about it, not even Iruka. Another clone died. I had to focus. Mizuki wanted the scroll, and he was probably going to do something bad with it. I couldn't let him get it. I can't believe he used me like that. I ran faster, wiping tears from my eyes. I had to focus. What kind of ninja would I be if I couldn't even play a simple game of keep away?

That's it, that's all it was! A game of keep away. I played it in the village all the time, mostly when I stole something from an Anbu or glued someone's furniture to the ceiling. Or dumped paint on someone, or knocked a ninja out and dyed their hair…even when I painted the Hokage's faces! I could do this; I played this game for hours! Another cloned died and I remembered that on those times, I was well rested. Today I was tired. I could barely squeeze out those last clones.

I wanted to give up. I wanted to curl up in a ball and cry softly. But I couldn't. I knew I couldn't, and I had a strong willpower. I could do this! I would never give up or give in! I promised. I flinched as another clone died. He was getting closer, and apparently he had no problem killing me. Then again, who did? I forced the thoughts out of my mind as I ran. I was really, really tired.

Suddenly I heard an explosion, and a couple more clones died. I had to go faster; I didn't have many clones left. But my legs were tired, and my chest hurt from running. I tried not to cry again. I didn't want to die. And then, the last clone vanished. I stopped on a tree limb, breathing slowly and my eyes darting around. I didn't move an inch as I heard something to my right. Then there was something flying at me. I screamed as I used gravity to fall out of the way. I slammed on the ground on the scroll, knocking the breath out of me and I think cracking a rib or two.

I saw Mizuki walk up to me slowly, like he was savoring it. I sat up, taking shallow quick breaths.

"Give me the scroll." He didn't look like the nice teacher I saw him as earlier. He was evil, and crazy.

"You're insane." I spat. If I was dying, I was dying on my feet, I vowed. I stood shakily and faced him. I had nothing left, no chakra and no way was I going to be able hit him with a kunai. I swallowed dryly. I was a goner.

"Then I'll peel it from your dead body." He brought out a huge star with an evil glint in his eye. Then he threw the shuriken at me. I fell to my knees slowly. It was like everything was in slow motion as the star glinted and twirled towards me. I closed my eyes.

There was thump, and the smell of blood reached my nostrils. Was this how dying was? You didn't feel anything? I opened my eyes and gasped. Iruka…no. He was sitting over me, with an odd, protective look in his eye. The shuriken protruded from his back. And it was buried…deeply. For a second I hoped it was just in a little, you know? Tears rolled down my eyes as blood seeped from Iruka's mouth. He slid to the ground next to me.

"Iruka no! Iruka!" I sobbed. He turned his eyes to look at me.

"Nauto…" I turned and stood up, dropping the scroll beside him.

"Don't talk. I'll get you out of here; you're going to be okay." I sobbed and Mizuki smiled at me.

"You're turn to die, punk." I looked up at him. Iruka was going to die if I didn't get him out of here…My vision turned red and I felt an odd strength come from me.

_**Time to wake up…**_I heard a low growl in my mind and ignored it. Mizuki…I growled at him, and for a second I saw a fear cross his face.

"I'll kill you." I said simply. I raised my hands and preformed the hand seals as almost a hundred shadow clones cropped up. Iruka can't die…he was the only one who _cared._ My clones leapt towards Mizuki and I heard him scream. I turned to Iruka and fell down beside him. He can't be…please; you're going to be okay. I sobbed as I looked at him. He smiled.

"Naruto…" He reached up and gingerly put his black ninja head band in my hand. "Congratulations."

I shook my head. "It's yours! You have to keep it because you'll get to the hospital…" He smiled bloodily. "You promised to take me out for ramen tomorrow!" I cried out.

"Naruto, I love you." He rasped.

My chest heaved. "Stop talking, they'll be here soon…Please don't do this!" One of my clones ran off to the village quickly. My heart hurt, a lot. Iruka sighed.

"It's alright Naruto…I promise." He let out a breath and his eyes became unfocused.

"No, no, no, no!" I pulled his arm. He can't be dead, he's just resting! We'll get to the hospital and everything will be fine! I sobbed over him. Blood started to pour and soak my knees. Iruka's blood. "I love you too Iruka! So please wake up!" My vision was blurry as I pleaded. I clutched his headband and bent over him. "They'll be here soon! Wake up!"

I don't know how long I sobbed over Iruka, clutching his headband like I was clutching his life. He couldn't be dead, I simply couldn't believe it. He was the one who cared; he was the one who fed me when I didn't have enough money to feed myself! He understood what it was like to have no parents, he cared for me!

I heard Mizuki laugh shakily behind me. My clones didn't kill him, but he had two broken legs and was beaten up pretty bad. He couldn't move.

"They sealed the Kyuubi in you." Shut up…I cried. "The nine-tailed fox that almost destroyed this village. It's you, Naruto." Shut up! "You're a monster, a demon." I know...shut up. I sobbed. They told me, a lot. I knew I was a demon, a monster. "Nobody could love you, not even Iruka."

"Shut up."

"You're not even human!" I know…I sobbed. Still, Iruka loved me, he cared. He was the only one, and now I have no one...I'm alone. "You don't deserve to be alive!"

"Shut up." My clone disappeared after sobbing to the ninja group what happened. They were probably on their way…the world was numb.

"You are the reason Iruka's dead. You monster." He laughed.

"Shut up."

"You are just a burden on this village!"

"I KNOW!" I cried and he stopped rambling. "I know, I know, I know…." I looked at Iruka's pale face. He's dead….Iruka I'm sorry.

I sobbed horribly, my body racking with guilt and pain. I wasn't physically hurt, thanks to Iruka. Maybe that would have been better anyway. Iruka…dead. Please no. Why did this have to happen? I clutched the big scroll to my chest. I can't let Mizuki have it…my mind was numb and everything was off. I think I was going into shock. I seemed to be sitting there for hours, and my tears never stopped. I felt a hand on my shaking shoulder and I shook my hand.

"No! You can't have it!" The hand went away and someone pulled Iruka away…"Iruka, wake up!" He didn't respond; just let the white blanket be draped over him. "WAKE UP! Please Iruka, let them know! You're okay!" I sobbed. I know I was supposed to be a ninja, but I was only thirteen. They said you mature faster when you're a ninja. Because of all the death. But Iruka…he was the only one who cared about me!

I saw the Hokage's red hat as he sat down in front of me. "Naruto?"

I sobbed. "No, no, no."

"Naruto it's okay. Can you give me the scroll now?" I shook my head violently.

"NO! Mizuki wants it, I can't let him get it, and Iruka said so!" The Hokage smiled at me sadly as he put a comforting hand on my shoulder.

"It's okay now. I won't let Mizuki touch it." I looked up to him with watery eyes. Could I trust him?

I hiccupped. "Promise?"

He nodded. "I promise." I peeled my fingers from the scroll softly. "It'll be okay Naruto." I heard the Hokage say softly as he took the scroll. "I promise…"

~Time~Skip~General~POV~

Sarutobi sat in his office, staring at the emotionless report some Anbu had drawn up for him. Poor Naruto. He knew how close Iruka and Naruto were. The small boy had just gotten back to reality when the funeral had rolled around. He cried silently, trying to stay cool in front of his class mates. Because of the circumstances, Team placement would happen in a week. The genin were getting the week off, mainly because of Naruto. True to Iruka's last wishes, the hokage had made Naruto a ninja. And let him keep the headband.

He sighed as he dropped the report. The boy really had made progress in those hours. He had even learned the shadow clone jutsu. Needless to say they were very confused and stunned when Naruto ran out the forest, pointing out their location. And even more so when he disappeared in a burst of smoke. He sighed, wondering how Naruto was doing right now since getting out of the hospital. He didn't think Naruto even realized he had two broken ribs until they had forced him into the white room….

~Somewhere~In~The~Village

Naruto walked aimlessly, ignoring stares from the villagers. He hadn't confronted anyone about the Kyuubi yet, figuring they would just lie anyway. He sighed as he kicked a rock on the road. Iruka…he shook his head. He had become a ninja, but Iruka's death and the Kyuubi weighed down on him always. He wondered if the pain would ever go away…. He finally understood why everyone spat at him and called him a monster and a demon, because he _was_ one.

_**No Kit, not yet you aren't.**_ Naruto stopped dead. That voice…he had heard it before. It sent chills up his spine. _**Yes, be afraid boy**_. The blond looked around wildly, wondering if the voice was coming from outside. _**You won't find me out there.**_ It seemed to laugh at him as he started and swallowed dryly.

His breath came in shallow as he realized who was talking. There was a flash of a picture, a red being behind bars before he burst off running to his apartment. He ran as fast as he could. He knew if it really _was _the Kyuubi he couldn't outrun him…but he had to try. He blinked harshly as tears threatened to come out.

_Holy shit,_ he thought. _What was that_? He wanted to yell as he ran through the streets, terrified. He shook his head again. _Okay, just calm down. I'll go home; lock the door and everything will be fine._ Was this some cruel trick being played on him by the villagers? He wouldn't put it past them. He finally reached his apartment and slammed into the door, twisting the handle and throwing himself inside. He slid against the door until his heart rate finally slowed down. He sighed and took off his jacket, convinced it was a trick. He let the orange suit drop to the ground as he simultaneously dropped into his bed.

There was only one problem, actually a few. It was wet, that as the first thing the blond noticed. The air tasted of rust and mold. Also, the bed was hard, like concrete. He opened his eyes and figured out why. Because it was. He sat up on his perfectly made stone bed and looked around. Everything was…the same in a sense. There was his fridge, his table, his dresser and the hallway. Everything was where it was supposed to be.

That was the other thing that was wrong. Everything was perfect. There was no trash on the floor, and even his coat was gone. Nothing was left out…it would have been shiny if it wasn't stone. Naruto hugged himself. It was really cold. He stood slowly, looking around at the apartment that wasn't really his. He heard a chuckle, and this time it was coming from the hallway, along with a cold red light. The blond stepped towards the light hesitantly. The light was coming from the closet.

He inched forward. What was going on? Was this some kind of dream? He nodded and looked at the handle. "If this is a dream, what's the worst that could happen?" He nodded; sure of himself, and pulled open the door. Then as the light engulfed him, he was no longer in the hall anymore, or even in the closet. He was in a cage.

Black bars went from floor all the way up to the ceiling. They seemed big enough for his small body to squeeze through, so he wondered why they were there.

_**You're not the one who is locked up, kit**_. Naruto jumped, startled to hear the same voice as earlier. _**I'm in here. **_A huge red figure came up to the bars and Naruto jumped back, yelling.

"Holy shi-"

"I would ask you not to swear in my presence." The huge fox leered at him. His voice sounded different, because in here he no reason to project his thoughts to the young boy. Naruto shrank back.

"You, you're the Kyuubi!" The fox nodded and Naruto crawled back. He was in panic. The fox demon!

"Please, calm down." The boy shivered and didn't listen, still trying to get over the fact that there was a huge Fox standing in front of him. The Kyuubi shrugged and decided he might be more comfortable around his human form. Red chakra clouded him and when it cleared, Kyuubi stood in his human form. He had long red, spiky hair that went down to his lower back. His eyes were a blood red and still slitted, and his cheeks were marked with whiskers like Naruto. The man stood in a dark red hakama over a gold and red kimono. He sighed as Naruto eyes him suspiciously.

"Come now, I'm not going to bite." He almost chuckled at his joke, but he needed Naruto to be calm and understanding. The blond stood slowly and took a small step towards him. "Don't worry; even if I wanted to I can't hurt you while you are on that side of the bars." The red haired man put a hand through his hair as Naruto inched closer.

"…you're not going to hurt me?"

He shook his head. "No, quite the opposite. I want to talk to you about something." Naruto inched closer to the bars.

"Why?"

The red haired man folded his legs and sat on the floor, his arms in the sleeve of the opposite one. He motioned for Naruto to do so too, and he did slowly. The blond now sat a foot away from the bars. "I've been watching you Naruto." He nodded. "I am impressed with your chakra and willpower, which are slightly superior to any normal humans." Naruto raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything to the powerful demon. "I have been looking for an apprentice for a long time. Someone for me to teach the ways of the demons, and the kitsune. Now, I was waiting for a son, or something like that." The blond's mouth opened.

"Well, you're kind of stuck here until I'm dead right? Sorry." The red haired man chuckled at Naruto's sheepish look.

"Exactly. I want to teach _you._" There was a moment of silence while Naruto absorbed the information.

"Why?"

The red head eyed the blond. "It is my fault you are treated like you are. Don't you want to be a strong ninja and show the village?" Naruto nodded. "I can show you how. I can teach you things, but there is catch. This teaching does not come without a price."

Naruto took a deep breath, steeling himself. "What is it?"

"You will become a demon." He blinked. "At first, you will become half demon. Then, you will completely transform, though you will be bound to human form and not able to change into your respectable animal, like us." The blond opened his mouth and closed it again, surprised. "In becoming a demon, you will be more powerful, harder to kill and your senses will increase. You will be able to hear better, see better, smell much, much better. You may even find the power to see in the dark, although you-"

"I'll do it." The blond blurted out excitedly.

"What?" The Kyuubi stared at the boy. It can't possibly be that easy…

"I want to do it."

The Kyuubi smiled, showing his prominent K9's. "Really? Th-that's great." He felt a swell of emotion for the kit.

"When can we start?" Kyuubi blinked.

"As soon as you want."

Naruto jumped up. "Let's do it!"

Kyuubi also stood. "Very well. First, I will teach you about customs and the history of demons, as I will not have you ignorant of your own ways."

"Uh…Kyuubi-sensei?"

The red head nodded. "Yes Naruto?"

"Are you really evil?"

He thought for a moment. "Do you care?" The blond nodded. "Good. And no, I am not. Maybe sometime I will tell you what happened so many years ago. But for now…"

"Yes Sensei." Naruto was excited, jumping from foot to foot. He was going to become a demon, and become strong! Never again would he let those closest to him get hurt, not like Iruka.

"I will teach you while you are sleeping, and bring you here to my cage while I lecture you." Naruto nodded. "Beware that while I am doing this you will probably wake up with a headache. But it will be worth it. I have great plans for you, Naruto."

The blond nodded. "I'll do my best. Believe it!"


	2. Training

Re-doing chapter 2! I hope you all like it and be patient with me! And please review if you see anything you think needs fixing!

Do I own Naruto? Maybe. *Insert Uchiha glare* I don't own it. I swear *sweat drop*

~General~POV~

Naruto slid out of his bed with a pounding headache. Talk about owch. And he still had a whole forty two hours before the team assignments. The blond shuffled to his bathroom and took a couple pain killers. He looked in the mirror, his bright blue eyes looking back.

Sometime last night, he decided he didn't care what the villagers thought about him. He would do whatever he thought was right and hopefully they would deal with it. It was the villager's fault, after all, that he never had a home. It was their fault he hid every October tenth. It was their doing that made him so edgy and paranoid even though he acted cool. No one could even pretend to love him, no one could bear to feed him and give him a place to stay. He, even though just a kid, was too much of a monster. He would earn their respect.

The blond slowly went to put on some clothes, today ignoring the jumpsuit for a pair of jeans and a black T. Kyuubi had told him to leave for the training ground after eating breakfast.

_**Ramen doesn't count as breakfast**_. Naruto groaned as he set the package down.

_But Kyuubi sensei! _Last night, Kyuubi had taught him how to communicate with just thoughts.

**No. **

_But I don't have that much money._

_**Buy some eggs and bacon**_. _**Ramen is not protein**_. Naruto rolled his eyes but he knew he was right. He grabbed his keys and locked the door behind him as he left for the market, his pocket holding whatever money he could find.

_**Now, tell me about the tailed family**_. Kyuubi questioned him as Naruto walked down the street.

_Okay. Tail one: Shukaku. '__Ichibi no Shukaku' He has the soul of__ a corrupted Suna priest, and was originally sealed inside a tea kettle until he became the one tailed. He's currently being held in the Jinchuriki Gaara of the sand, son of the Kazekage. Shukaku is cunning but also incoherent, and often times when he had his own body he was drunk. Shukaku has power over wind and sand. He's a Tanuki species, or raccoon dog_. Naruto bought some eggs, bacon and bread from a rather disgusted shopkeeper. Naruto smiled and said a polite goodbye and headed home again.

_**Very good. Next.**_

Naruto smiled. He'd never been so excited about learning, and he was just soaking up the information on the tailed demons_. Nibi no Bakeneko, or the two tailed cat. It's currently being held in the Jinchuriki __Yugito Nii__ of __Kumogakure__. It has a fire-type chakra. _Naruto walked down the street.

_**Good Kit. Three tailed?**_

_The Three-Tailed Giant Turtle, or the __Sanbi no Kyodaigame. It was being held in someone named __Yagura__ of __Kirigakure__, but it was released and is currently the only free tailed demon. Its chakra type is water, and it can swim very, very fast. _

_**Sneaky little bastard, that one. Next.**_

_The four Tailed monkey, or __Yonbi no Saru. It's sealed inside __Rōshi__ of __Iwagakure__, and it has fire and earth chakra, and forming together he can use lava chakra. _

_**Five tailed?**_

Naruto opened the door to his apartment as he thought._ Five Tailed Dolphin Horse…__ Gobi no Irukauma__ is sealed within __Han__ from __Iwagakure__, I think. Yeah. He's really reclusive and doesn't like company, so it took a while for him to be found and captured. He has water chakra._

_**Six tailed. **_

The blond boy pulled a pan out and cracked some eggs. _Six-Tailed Slug__ or __Rokubi no Namekuji. __Sealed within __Utakata__ of __Kirigakure__. Using its own goo, it can attack with a poisonous, acid-like substance. She controls water and air. _

Kyuubi smiled._**Very good. Seven Tailed. And watch the eggs.**_

Naruto gasped as he saved the eggs from a crusty, blackened doom. He sighed as he slid them onto his plate. _Seven Tailed Horned Beetle or __Nanabi no Kabutomushi. Nanabi is inside Jinchuriki __Fū__ from __Takigakure__. He uses plants to attack a lot, though his chakra type is unknown, because he's stubborn and apparently doesn't want to tell anybody, including his brother and sisters._

Kyuubi laughed. _**Very True. Eight Tailed.**_

Naruto had finally finished cooking and sat down to eat. _Eight Tailed giant ox, or __Hachibi no Kyogyū is inside someone named killer bee from __Kumogakure__. Hachibi has zero to no patience, and would often go on rampages. He is wild and violent. He has a great analytical side and you two don't get along well._

_**Very true again. **_Naruto finished his breakfast and dumped his plate in the sink.

_And then the nine tailed Demon Fox or __Kyūbi no Yōko. _Kyuubi chuckled but didn't stop him. _Species Kitsune, and control over fire and some wind. Fiercely cunning and intelligent, and no I'm not sucking up here. _Kyuubi laughed. _Kitsune's, as I learned last night, are apparently very good tricksters. They also are known to keep their promises and very often transform into a woman to seduce men. _

_**That's right. And that's why you can do your sexy jutsu so well. And probably has a factor in all the pranks you pull.**_ Kitsune smiled as Naruto walked outside and towards the training grounds.

_So, what are you going to teach me today? _Naruto was really excited now.

_**You need to get to the training field first. And you brought the Jutsus you stole off the scroll, right? And the paper and ink **_

_In my pockets._

_**Good. **_ Naruto kicked a rock as he made his way to the edge of the village. His mind wandered to his classmates. It seemed so long ago, even though it's only been a couple of days. He thought of Iruka's headband that was currently on his left upper arm. Naruto sighed. He missed Iruka. He couldn't stop the guilt he felt, but he could make sure anyone else wouldn't die. He wasn't sure if he still wanted to be hokage, either. He guessed if they accepted him once he was a full demon… His feet brushed grass as he finally got to the training ground.

_**Alright. Sit down.**_ The blond obliged_**. Now, do you know why shadow clone jutsu is a forbidden Jutsu?**_ Naruto shook his head._** It's because of what you can do with it. And with your stamina and chakra amount, it could be even more. Now, make half as many clones as you can.**_

Naruto nodded and formed the hand seals. "Shadow Clone jutsu!" Suddenly, one hundred clones were sitting on the field.

_**Okay, we're going to have to get your chakra control up to. Send twenty five of your clones to go spar with each other. **_The clones left_**. The Shadow Clone jutsu is different from other clones, because when they disperse, you know what happened, right?**_

_Yeah…_

_**Their memories and experiences go back to you. Which is why, by using them to train you can get 100 times more than you would on your own. **_

O_h! I get it that's really cool! And that's why it's bad if it falls into the wrong hands…_

_**Exactly. Now I want you to send another twenty five clones to practice walking up trees, by sending chakra to their feet.**_ Twenty five clones got up and went into the forest. _**Now, you can't disperse them all at once, because it will put so much strain on your mind and body.**_

_Okay._

_**Because I am so close to your chakra system, I can see you have wind type chakra. Now, over the course of the next few months or years I will be slowly, very, very slowly integrate my chakra into yours. But you don't have to worry about that right now. Right now, I want you to send twenty five clones to study the Rasengan.**_ Naruto nodded and half the group left, pulling out little papers from their pockets to study. _**The rest will work on the sealing jutsu, including you. **_

_Hai Kyuubi sensei._ The blond pulled out the paper with the rest of the clones, along with the ink and pen and scroll paper Kyuubi had them bring.

_**Now, I can tell you a bit about sealing Jutsus. First you have to learn to write it correctly. As you write it, the user puts chakra into the pen and therefore into the ink. While the ink cannot hold much itself, it does create a space where the user can place an object or seal an animal. This space is nonexistent on our plane, so really it goes somewhere else and if you lose the seal or the seal is torn, the door is broken and you can never get that object back. **_

_What happens if I get stabbed in MY seal?_

_**Demon seals are different, and the space into which I am sealed is you. Unless the seal is broken the right way, I am forever trapped**_.

_Can't you come out earlier?_

_**Don't think about that. The fact is, when I come out, you die….unless you are a demon strong enough to handle my absence. Hmm. I'll think on that. Now. You need to start off small, sealing blades of grass and then nuts and so on. But first let's focus on writing it correctly.**_

Occasionally, a clone or two would come back from sparring, or tree climbing. He hadn't noticed the fact that he got their memories before Kyuubi pointed it out. In fact, he probably never would have. Naruto focused on inking the sealing jutsu. He was surprisingly good at it, like it was natural. When he pointed this out to Kyuubi, the fox laughed.

_**That's because the sealing technique was designed by the Uzumaki clan.**_

_I had a clan?_

_**Yes. I'm sorry Naruto but they are dead now, all of them**_

_Oh…well can you tell me about them?_

The Kyuubi did. He told the blond as much as he knew, including the attack and how they were destroyed.

_Wow. I never knew the circle was a symbol of my clan. Cool._ For some reason, Naruto didn't feel so alone anymore. And he came naturally to something! Yey! The clones that were making the sealing jutsu started to seal blades of grass and unseal them.

He really was good at the sealing jutsu. At the end of the day, the clones had mastered sealing things as large as branches! Naruto lay back on the grass as he watched the pink sky and summoned clones back one by one. When he was finally done, he sighed.

_I do have a headache_. Kyuubi just chuckled. At the end of today, they had made some progress. As the sparing clones fought, they noticed some holes in their stances and style. They began to correct themselves. He had a feeling that's what Kyuubi was aiming for. The chakra control clones finished tree climbing and moved on to water walking, which was so much harder. They didn't make much progress after that. The Rasengan clones had managed a small ball of chakra, but it was very tiring. At least they got that done.

Naruto whined as he pulled himself up from the ground. He was so tired. Mostly in the mind, but still! He trudged home slowly, starving.

_**Tomorrow you will be sparring, while your clones work on the same things**_. Naruto nodded sleepily.

_Thanks Kyuubi-sensei._ The Kyuubi curled up in a ball and yawned.

_**Even I'm tired. I'll take a nap and lecture you around midnight. **_Naruto pulled open his door and fell onto his bed.

_Good night Kyuubi Sama._

~Day~Two~Naruto~POV~

God I hate history. Even something as interesting as _demon_ history. I popped another pain pill. Today was going to be a long day, but I was still excited. Maybe if I finished learning the sealing technique I could move onto something else! This shadow clone thing was really working well. I was going much faster than I normally would! I pulled out some eggs and bacon from yesterday. Kyuubi insist I have a good, big breakfast for the day, and not Raman. Although once I get some money I would have to buy fruit.

Kyuubi sensei was asleep right now, telling me I knew what to do. And I did. And with this practice with Shadow clones, I could probably make even more now! I wondered about the more advanced techniques I had written down. Well, everything else was important too, and I would have to spar today. Kyuubi said that even though I got my clones memories and experience with chakra, I still had to build muscle on my own. As I made my way to the clearing I fingered Iruka's headband. It was nice of Hokage-sama to let me keep it.

I blinked furiously as I wandered. I didn't want to start crying in the middle of town! But I was still sad about Iruka. So sad my chest hurt thinking about him. I would never see him smile at me again. I shook my head thinking about something else. I need a distraction. Thankfully I reached my private training field and started to work.

This time I made one hundred fifty clones. Yey me! This time, I sent 29 to spar since I had to go to. I sent 30 to the sealing jutsu, 40 to chakra control, and the leftover 51 to Rasengan. I really wanted to learn that one. Then I went with my clone partner to spar.

It was weird fighting yourself, but good. I could see like the enemy, and tell my partner what to fix. And if I got a hit in, or my clone did on me, we told each other what we had to improve. It was a great way to learn. Soon, and after many bruises, I had gotten really good at fighting. I left no opening, and I was really tired to. Which was good, because it means I worked hard. When midday rolled around, I was ready to drop. Just then, my clones finished with the sealing technique. We had even sealed a tree.

That was enough. I made another clone to take my place and spar while I went to get some ramen. I had to keep my strength up. As I walked, I slowly dispersed the sealing jutsu clones, and winced every time. The longer they trained, the harder they came back, I figured. I had really mastered the sealing technique, and in only two days! Awesome. It wasn't really hard, though I suppose it would be for anyone who wasn't an Uzumaki. So, anyone but me. I smiled as I sat on the bench at Ichiraku.

As I slurped ramen, I checked the sealing jutsu off my mental to do list. As I finished my fifth bowl, all the clones were back from the sealing jutsu and I was running out of money. So I put the money on the counter and walked back to the field. Just then, Kyuubi woke up.

He yawned. _**Progress?**_

_Rasengan is going good; I'm on the second step with the water balloons. My clones are almost done with chakra control; I can walk on water for about a minute before falling. And I finished the sealing technique_.

_**I'm impressed Naruto.**_ I smiled at the praise. _**Now, once you get back we can work on the yellow flash.**_

_What's that?_

_**The Flying Thunder God Technique. **_

_The one that transports you to seals?_

_**Yup, that one. That's why I had you get the sealing down first.**_

_Awesome!_

_**You can disperse your chakra control and sparring clones for today, so make room for the Flying Thunder God technique.**_

I practically skipped back to the clearing, I was so happy. _Alright. Why is a forbidden jutsu anyway?_

_**Because it's extremely dangerous and hard to learn. First, you could get spliced while going from seal to seal.**_

_Wait, seal to seal? I thought it was just seal?_

_**I'll explain that in a second. Second, it allows you to transport practically anywhere. That's dangerous for enemies of Konoha. And the seal to seal thing is the secret of the jutsu. To transport to the space where the seal is, you first have to enter the non-space through another seal. This seal is placed on your body or a close object, so it's close at hand.**_

_Cool! I can put it on my arm and it'll look like a cool tattoo!_

_**Naruto,**_ Kyuubi growled.

_Sorry._

_**We'll put it on the back of your neck, close to your spine and in the way of your chakra path.**_

_Okay._ I flinched as two more clones dispersed. I stepped into the clearing gingerly. Now the only clones that were left where the ones doing Rasengan. _So what do I do first?_

Kyuubi and I started to train slowly. First, he made sure I could open the seal from the inside, so I don't get stuck. Then I had to make sure I could do it fast enough, or else what use is it? The sun was starting to set, and he hadn't even let me try! True it was dangerous. But come on! Purple light flickered across the sky. _Can I try it now?_

_**No. It's very difficult and we need to practice more. **_The Kyuubi snarled at my groan of protest.

_But tomorrows the team placements! _

_**Be happy you finished the sealing jutsu, and are making good headway on the Rasengan. But on this one, you can't just dive into it. **_

I sighed. _Alright. Promise we'll train with shadow clones on it?_

_**I promise. Now go home and eat dinner, and sleep well.**_

_No lessons tonight?_ I asked as I began to walk home, dispersing clones one by one.

_**No. I'll teach you more later. Tonight, sleep kit. **_

I laughed. _Okay Kyuubi-sensei. _

I made it to my apartment before it got completely dark outside. I flickered on the light and barely got through eating dinner without falling asleep. Finally, I dropped onto my bed, exhausted. The Flying Thunder God technique was really tiring after all.

~General~POV~

Naruto ran to the classroom, late again. Today he was ditching his jumpsuit for a pair of normal jeans and a black T with the Uzumaki crest on the back and Iruka's headband. That would probably surprise everyone. Not to mention they had no idea he was a ninja now and were probably wondering who they were waiting one. Naruto rushed through the streets, and finally came to the building. He burst through the door, out of breath and smiling at the hokage, who smiled back. Sure enough, there was a flurry of protest when the class spotted Naruto.

"Hey that's not fair!" Ino squealed.

"He didn't pass." Shino said lazily.

"Just because he watched Iruka die means he can become a ninja?" Suddenly, Naruto was standing above Kiba with a hard look in his eye. The dog-boy blinked for a moment, and they stared at each other. Naruto was mad about that comment about Iruka.

"Naruto, sit down." The Hokage's voice echoed through the now silent classroom. Naruto stared hard at the Inzuka for a second before turning and smiling. He trotted off to his desk like nothing had happened, while Kiba was trying to shake off his shock. Since when did Naruto get a death glare as intense as Sasuke's?

Naruto lay his head down on his desk, feeling his eyes get heavy.

_**Naruto…oh well**_. The Kyuubi chuckled as his kit fell to sleep.

~Crackers~

Naruto woke with a start. "WhatdidImiss?" He looked around wildly, only to see two people left in the room. Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Haruno, both who were looking over with raised eyebrows. "Did you hear what team I'm in?"

Sasuke scoffed. "You're with us idiot."

"Thanks douche bag." The blond stretched and yawned. That was a well deserved nap. "So where's our…uh…"

"Sensei isn't here yet." Sakura said, stroking her hair and eyeing Sasuke.

"What's his name?"

"I don't know!" She growled, annoyed.

_**Why do you need to know that**_? Kyuubi asked.

_Well I don't want to call anyone sensei except you_. Naruto explained calmly.

Kyuubi grinned_**. Ah I swell with pride…now while we're waiting I'm going to take a break from history for a second and work on chakra control**_. Sasuke and Sakura had both turned their backs on him and faced the front.

_Why Kyuubi sensei?_

_**It's a different kind of chakra control, more condensed and harder than the others.**_

_Okay. What do I do? _

_**Get a pencil and sharpen it until its stab worthy**_. Naruto did as he was told, earning him curious glances from his teammates before they turned back to the front.

_Now?_

_**Balance it on your finger, using chakra.**_ Kyuubi instructed. Naruto did, and it was harder than it sounded, even though it sounded hard. He had to use chakra to balance it, and because it was lead it would break really easily. He struggled to control a single pencil. Kyuubi was right, it was harder. Naruto was just getting a pencil to stay on his finger for a second when…

BAM! "Sorry I'm late…"

"DAMN IT!" Naruto cursed when yet another pencil shattered. His teammates looked back at him incredulously.

_**Kit, no cursing**_! Kyuubi scolded.

_Sorry…_

The man rubbed the back of his head. "I said I was sorry. You must be Naruto." The man had spiky silver hair and his mouth was covered with black material that seemed to be coming from his shirt. He had his leaf ninja plate covering his left eye.

"Yeah, and who're you?" The man flinched as Naruto's ice cold blue eyes bore into his.

"I'm Kakashi, you can call me sensei." Naruto folded his arms and said nothing. Sakura and Sasuke introduced themselves. The Uchiha looked back at Naruto and stared. He seemed different…What was he doing?

"Now that I've met all of you, I have something to say." The teens looked around at each other, except of course, Sasuke. "I will be testing you in a couple of days, or we can do it tomorrow if you prefer. If you fail, you will be sent back to the academy."

Kyuubi roared. _**What is this bull-**_ Naruto blinked_**. Nonsense! Naruto, ask for more time! **_Surprisingly, Naruto did and without hesitation.

"Kakashi can we do it in like a week?" The silver haired Jounin looked to Naruto and thought for a moment. It seemed very out of character from what he had heard…

He sighed and nodded. "At the end of this week, Friday." It gave him more time to goof off anyway. "Six A.M, the orange and red bridge to the east." He gave a glance at Naruto before he poofed out.

Naruto smiled widely at his teammates before jumping out the window. "See ya!" He quickly, on prompting from Kyuubi, ran to their training area.

_What now? _

_**Clones first.**_

Naruto sighed and summoned two hundred clones._ Sweet! I've gotten better!_

_**Yes. Now, make 50 go train with Rasengan. Have 50 more practice Flying Thunder God and another 50 split into two and do chakra control and sparring, this time with kunai and practicing aim. You frankly suck. The other 50 will remain here while I teach you a Kitsune technique.**_

_Really? _Naruto jumped with excitement.

_**Yes, but it's only a fighting style. If you have enough of my chakra integrated with yours, you will be able to reach level two. But for now, I'm only doing this because I don't want you to fail, understand?**_

_Yes Kyuubi sensei._

_**Now, sit down and I will instruct you what to do.**_ Naruto sat and took a deep breath. _**Take off your shirt.**_ The blond did. _**Now place your hands like you're going to do a shadow clone…that's it. Don't do it yet but focus chakra-My chakra into your hands, then make it into the clone**_.

Naruto focused for a couple of seconds, separating his and the Kyuubi's chakra. The seal slowly appeared on his bare stomach.

"Shadow clone jutsu!" A cloud of smoke filled the clearing before it dispersed.

_**Now let the clone go! **_Naruto sighed, put his hands on his knees and cut off the small strand of his chakra to the clone. But to his surprise, the clone didn't disappear. Instead, it began to change. It grew taller, and its hair grew longer. It turned red and its clothes changed to look like a hakama and kimono…and the clone's face changed…he looked like-

"Kyuubi Sensei!" The fox looked at its body, seemingly satisfied.

"Great." As it spoke, a rough voice came out. "This Jutsu might work." It stood and Naruto followed.

"What's going on?"

"Let me explain. You made the clone with MY chakra, but it was still under your control. The split second you released it I took it over before it could vanish. It's only temporary but it will suffice while I train you in Tai-Jutsu." Kyuubi looked to the blond, who was scratching his stomach.

"Are you still…sealed though?"

"Yes. The itch in your stomach is my chakra going into the clone. If you cut it off, this body will disappear."

Naruto nodded. "Yes Kyuubi-sensei." Kyuubi grinned.

"Now, I will train you in Fire-style Tai Jutsu."

"What's that?"

"You will see. It comes with a Jutsu but first you must master the stances." Naruto smiled back at Kyuubi, excited.

"Yes sensei." Kyuubi took a stance, fight ready. His feet apart, but the front one turned in slightly, protecting the artery.

"Copy it."


	3. To Be A Demon

I appreciate the story alerts and favorites, but I really can't improve unless I get reviews. So please, I really want to get better. Disclaimer: The sheep outside are getting rained on…oh yeah. I don't own Naruto.

~General~POV~

Kyuubi circled Naruto, who was currently in the fifth stance.

"Tuck your thumb around or you'll break it." Naruto obliged. "Left leg further in, left claw harder, you're not going to able to tear with that flimsy wrist." The red headed man stepped up and fixed the boys clawed hand. "Right fist tighter." He sighed as he looked at Naruto. This wasn't going to be easy. This fighting style was designed for demons, and unlike demons humans didn't have the grace and deadly quickness to do the style right. Right now, Naruto looked ridiculous. His feet were in an awkward stance and he was wobbling, threatening to fall. His left hand was supposed to be clawed, for quicker retaliation. Maybe humans just weren't made for it…then a light bulb went off over Kyuubi's head.

"Enough." The blond sighed and dropped his stance.

"I'm trying Kyuubi sensei!"

"I know, and that's the problem. This is a very natural stance to demons…and just not for humans. Which is why for the next four days we will be camping out here." Kyuubi smiled evilly.

Naruto looked confused. "What about the tent and-"

"Nope. We are going all natural. No contact with the village." The blond nodded hesitantly, trusting his teacher. "And now, we need lunch." He said, looking to the high sun.

"Kyuubi sensei, how are we going to eat lunch if we can't have any contact with the village?" Red eyes darted to his, gleaming.

"We are going fishing."

"We don't have a pole."

Kyuubi smiled widely. "Yup! Now, take off your shoes." Naruto did what he was told, and was soon standing in nothing but jeans and Iruka's headband across his upper left arm. "Now come with me." He took off his slippers, took Naruto by the hand and lead him to the stream.

"Kyuubi sensei, I don-"

"Naruto, you must learn to be quiet." The blond got a quizzical look on his face but nodded. Kyuubi lead him to the middle of the stream, where the water came up to the boy's knees. "Now we wait, and follow my example."

Kyuubi took a few steps upstream as Naruto watched him. He crouched lower, his red eyes darting across the water. They stood still for about five minutes, and Naruto was starting to get twitchy. Suddenly, The Kyuubi's hand jerked forward, in and out of the stream and his clawed hand clutched a fish. He turned to Naruto.

"If you want to eat, you need to catch a fish. No talking." He walked back to the shore and began to make a fire over which to cook the fish. Naruto stood, very confused.

Okay, so he was supposed to catch a fish. With his bare hands. His stomach growled. The sooner he did that, the sooner he would have food. And he likes food. The blond sighed and looked to the water.

Turns out, he had to stay absolutely still for the fish to get anywhere near him. And if he moved, he would have to be completely still again for about five minutes. It was hard. The sun was starting to set and the boy looked at the water.

Kyuubi sighed. He wasn't going to be able to do it. "Naruto, come out." The blond just looked at him and made a shushing noise. The red head grinned. There it was; the stubbornness that made the Kyuubi pick him.

Finally, Naruto started to change something about the way he was going about it. He was constantly getting pushed by the water, so he braced his right leg and pushed the left one a little further up. He crouched lower to the water, trying to see better. His hand was about shoulder height, becoming like an iron claw.

Naruto groaned quietly. It was really hard. Finally when he got the fish to come near him, he jerked when he tried to get them. And then, the fish got scared off. And hour went by painfully slow and soon the fire was the only thing lighting the stream. Naruto changed something again, and the Kyuubi watched with a smile. The blond started to move his upper body half without moving his legs, thereby keeping the fish close. He got faster too, which is the only way Naruto could catch a fish and eat before tomorrow. He watched the water with darting eyes.

Then a fish came close. Naruto was about to lash out when he realized this fish was on edge, darting about and never staying in one place or on one course. He let the fish pass. Kyuubi raised an eyebrow.

"You missed one." What Naruto said next made Kyuubi more sure about the boy, and very, very proud.

"It wasn't right." He whispered. Kyuubi started and smiled at him. Then another fish came, just floating peacefully. It was on a straight course right past his left leg. When it got close, Naruto struck. His hand darted in and out of the water as fast as he could. It wasn't as fast as the Kyuubi, but it did the job. His clawed hand came out clutching a fish. Naruto's seriousness disappeared.

"I did it! Look Kyuubi sensei I did it!" Kyuubi smiled as the boy trudged out of the water, holding the fish precariously.

"Yes Naruto. Yes you did." Kyuubi smiled and brought the boy close to the fire to warm up. He showed him how to kill the fish quickly, with no pain. He showed him how to spear it on a stick and the right way to let it cook. Finally, Kyuubi deemed it ready to eat. Naruto reached forward and gobbled it down; not even noticing it was still hot. Kyuubi laughed as the boy finished and all that was left was some bones.

"That's all for today. We'll be doing something different tomorrow." Naruto gaped.

"But I still have some energy!"

"So make some clones and train with them if you want."

The blond made his hand signs and fifty clones popped up. He stood. "Alright! Twenty, Rasengan. Twenty, sparring and the other ten work on the Flying Thunder God Technique." Kyuubi smiled at him. "Let's go!"

Kyuubi eventually fell asleep watching the stars as Naruto trained. Eventually the Rasengan clones wore themselves out and disappeared. An hour later the ones working on the Flying Thunder God Jutsu disappeared too. Naruto fought with his clones, their silent jumps and punches and kunai slices somehow echoing across the dark clearing. He was getting better with his aim too.

~General~POV~

Kyuubi woke to find Naruto asleep a little ways away. He smiled at the boy. _Time to train._ He scribbled something in the dirt beside the blond and disappeared out of the forest. A few minutes later, a rock came flying and hit the boy in the head. He yelled and jerked up.

"Kyuubi sensei?" He asked when he noticed him gone. Naruto found the note beside him.

I have an unfair advantage. I can hear your thoughts.

Your goal today is to find me. I will be in the forest.

Remember your training with the fish. You need to be silent, both physically and mentally.

_What?_ Naruto thought. _What's that supposed to mean?_

_**It means I can still hear your thoughts while you speak in a language and words.**_

Naruto stood. _So am I just not supposed to think? _

_**Yes. Now find me.**_ Naruto creped to the forest, putting his hand on a tree. How was he supposed to find Kyuubi sensei? He sighed and walked as silently as he could.

It was really hard to do. Needless to say, Kyuubi had excellent hearing. And when he heard Naruto creeping around, he would set a trap in the direction he was traveling. Whenever Naruto got caught, Kyuubi would let him hang for 20 minutes and then come cut him down, all the while not letting Naruto see him. Naruto fell in those a lot.

Kyuubi scolded him a lot. Naruto thought in words so much, Kyuubi would even hear when his thoughts strayed from the task at hand. He kept telling him how he could only hear _words_, like it was supposed to mean something. As the sun was high in the sky and they had been doing this for hours, Naruto made his way back to the stream, hungry. This time it only took him one hour before he caught a fish. Eventually, he sat down, tired.

_**You need to find me if you want to continue your training.**_

_I know. Give me a second_. Kyuubi growled but allowed Naruto to think. The blond sat cross-legged, watching the forest. How was he supposed to not think in words? And how would that help? He sighed. The problem was while he thought; Kyuubi could track him and know how he was trying to find him. He thought about what Kyuubi said. Be silent, both physically and mentally. Naruto's blue eyes watched the green forest leaves. He sat for an hour, thinking hard. It was about three in the afternoon, not like he cared. It seemed to be a whole new world in here. He remembered the fish. It was hard, but after a while of learning and trial and error, he got it. What did Kyuubi mean? Naruto closed his eyes. Don't think in words…his hands clenched the moist dirt beneath them, and he had an epiphany.

That's how! He stood up excitedly and looked at the dirt in his palm. It wasn't dirt, it wasn't brown of wet or smelly, it just was. He looked around, trying to stop labeling the things around him unconsciously. It didn't matter what they were called. He wasn't communicating with someone; he was tracking something in the forest. Naruto wandered in the forest, not thinking. He pinched himself every time he labeled something as a color, or a word. The sun was setting as he crouched in a tree, not moving like when he was waiting for fish. This whole day was long and tiring, but he eventually got better at not thinking. Suddenly Kyuubi was behind him.

"Well, that was good." Naruto yelled and jumped before twirling around.

"What the hell?" Kyuubi chuckled.

"That was good Kit. Let's get back to camp and eat dinner. We'll continue tomorrow." The blond reluctantly followed the man as they walked back to camp. "You've made progress, but occasionally you would think a word or two. You have to completely mold with the forest if you can even hope to find me."

Naruto sighed and opened his mouth.

"No, you can't use any Jutsus, including shadow clones. Good try though."

"Stop that!" Kyuubi chuckled and severed the deep contact with the blond's thoughts. Now he would only hear what Naruto wanted him to.

They arrived at the clearing. "Why don't you grab a fish and I'll start the fire." Naruto went and trudged in the river, shivering slightly. He stood for an hour, trying and failing to catch a fish. Finally he got one and walked to the fire. "Don't worry, you'll get better." The Kyuubi chuckled and Naruto grumbled.

As he finished eating, he stood and made sixty clones. Ten went to work on chakra control, twenty went to sparring, and the other thirty went to practice Rasengan, Naruto joining them. Kyuubi laid down and looked at the stars as Naruto made a small ball of condensed chakra in his hand, inside the now rubber balloon. The red head looked over.

"You know the man who made that designed it off of the Tailed Beast ball." Naruto looked around.

"Really?"

"Yes, so it will be a little easier for you to use it than anyone else." The blond nodded and turned back to the ball. Suddenly the clones working on chakra control dispersed.

"Hey! I'm done with chakra control!"

The Kyuubi nodded lazily. "Good, you needed it, especially because of your high chakra amount. And now the Rasengan final step will be even easier." The blond nodded.

Same as the night before, Kyuubi fell asleep with Naruto still practicing. He doubted he would master the Rasengan so soon, but he had hope. And he would try hard to do the best he could. He also realized he wasn't going to be all powerful and a demon without some work. In fact, a lot of work was in his future. And as his clones dispersed around midnight and he fell to the ground exhausted. He still had a lot to learn, and after that Kyuubi would teach him even more. The blond fell to sleep, thinking of his team and the so-called 'test'

~General~POV~

Knowing Naruto wouldn't wake on his own, Kyuubi once again chucked a rock at his head from the forest. Sure enough it hit right on target and the boy sat up with a yelp. He looked around in confusion before he remembered what they were doing today. And so began the hunt. At first, Naruto went around the forest clumsily, getting caught several times in a morning and snapping branches and leaves and making a trail for Kyuubi to follow.

Thankfully, Naruto's scent was already starting to change. Although he always smelled vaguely of fox, he smelled more like Kyuubi every day. As lunch rolled around, Naruto made his way to the river and caught a fish, spearing it and cooking it in a typical demon way. As per usual, Kyuubi waited as Naruto ate slowly. He wasn't making much headway today. As Naruto made his way back into the woods, his voice stopped echoing in Kyuubi's head.

An hour after they had began the hunt again, Kyuubi lost track of Naruto. He waited in the trees, looking around for the boy and listening for his thoughts. Nothing. He smiled, running a hand through his spiky long hair. Naruto was getting better.

The blond crept silently. Looking at him, you would have thought he lived in these woods, the way he moved was so fluid. He side-stepped a branch unconsciously and swept aside a limb, not breaking a single leaf. He moved like he was a part of the forest, and his mind reflected the same. His thoughts were animalistic, not thinking in words but pictures. He knew without contemplation what to do and where to go, sliding effortlessly.

Of course he was nowhere near demon standard, but compared to humans, even ninjas he was silent. His eyes darted as he heard a noise, and spotted a twisted branch. He knew Kyuubi was going easy on him, and he was grateful. He still didn't understand why they were doing this, but it was kind of cool. He followed the path of the footprints, broken leaves and twisted branches. The sun was setting as another day flew by. Eventually, Naruto stepped into a clearing to see the Kyuubi sitting patiently. The blond sighed and sat across from him.

"You're getting better Naruto."

"Thanks Kyuubi sensei. But I don't understand what this has to do with anything! It's been three days doing this hunt and fishing. And there's only three days left until the test!"

The Kyuubi sighed. "Do you trust me kit?" Naruto nodded. "Then make as many clones as you can and go train. Tomorrow we will start on the Tai Jutsu." The blond smiled and stood up.

"Alright! Shadow clone jutsu!" Again, he made a hundred clones. He sent twenty to spar with each other, forty to work on Rasengan and forty to work on the Flying Thunder God technique. The Kyuubi nodded.

"Now let's go eat dinner."

~Day~Four~

Kyuubi worked Naruto to exhaustion even before lunch on the fourth day. That was the point. Kyuubi circled Naruto, correcting his stances and repeating lessons. His theory was if the blonds' mind was occupied, the Tai jutsu would come naturally. When they started, Naruto realized what the training the last few days had been about. He stood surely, just like he did when he was catching fish. He moved quickly, like when he was tracking Kyuubi in the forest. With one hand clawed and one hand fisted, Kyuubi combined human fighting with Demon fighting.

Naruto snarled and kicked and clawed at an invisible enemy, while his clones were using this fighting style to fight themselves. Kyuubi walked up and showed him the correct way to kick.

"Foot tilted a little." Naruto struggled to not fall and Kyuubi groaned. "That's it. Get down and stretch." The blond hastily sat on the ground and pulled out his foot. As the sun set, Naruto finally dropped. His legs wouldn't move. Kyuubi smiled when he complained, telling him in meant he was getting stronger. That shut the blond up. After dinner Naruto made a few clones and had them work on Rasengan.

On day five, they worked more, this time Kyuubi pushing him harder. He made a hundred clones and made them practice Rasengan and Flying Thunder God Technique while Naruto perfected set one. Kyuubi circled and lectured about the perfect points to hit on human anatomy. And because the test was day after tomorrow, Kyuubi added weights.

"What?" Naruto struggled to lift a hand. They didn't look like much, just small silver chains for his wrists and ankles, but they weighted twenty pounds.

"They aren't even that heavy! And they will help you get stronger. Now punch!" The blond struggled to get used to the weights as he went over the set again. Kyuubi even had him run around the forest three times because he complained. The red head smiled at the blond as he passed. "Tough love." He muttered to himself.

Kyuubi considered today the last day of training because of the thing he had planned for tomorrow. So he pushed Naruto to his absolute limit, making more clones to do Rasengan and flying thunder god technique. They ate lunch quickly, having much, much more to cover. As the sun set, Kyuubi watched as Naruto went through the steps of the Tai jutsu perfectly. The blond moved swiftly, demon-like. His clawed hands swiping in and out quickly, his feet moving of their own accord naturally. Kyuubi had drilled in the Tai jutsu so well it was becoming second nature to the child. Suddenly, as Naruto moved quickly and kicked out like a true demon, fire erupted.

The blond yelled and stumbled back from where it had happened. "What the hell?" Kyuubi stared. He had realized the boy was getting better, but for him to make this much progress….it was astounding. The red head smiled as Naruto turned to look at him. That's why Kyuubi had picked him.

"Come sit down by the fire." Kyuubi settled down comfortably as Naruto did the same across from him.

"What was that Kyuubi sensei?" Naruto picked at his bracelet uncomfortably. He still wasn't used to their weight.

"Let me start at the beginning. Because of me, you should have some small control over the elements already; we'll get into that later. I have an affinity for fire, and you, wind-"

"What does that mean?" Naruto asked curiously.

The Kyuubi grinned. "Normal humans have one or two affinities-or types of Jutsu. For example the Uchiha clan was known for fire, although lightning ran in their blood as well. The first Hokage had wood"

"And I have wind?"

"Yes. Now, my favorite is fire, and it should be easier for you to learn and control, because of yours truly. "

"What about that random fire thing that happened back there?"

"You have done so well, you have stumbled upon the secret jutsu that goes with the fighting style."

"Secret Jutsu?" Naruto was excited. Another thing for him to practice! "But I didn't use any hand signs! I didn't even know I was doing it!"

"Let me explain. How to Jutsus work?" the Kyuubi looked at the blond. "Think of an element as a seal. How do you open a seal?"

"By applying chakra to the correct points. Some seals are even user-oriented, meaning you need the specific chakra signature of whoever made it."

Kyuubi nodded proudly. "And how do you open a lock?"

Naruto looked to Kyuubi, confused. "A key."

"Exactly. Now, hand signs are the key to a mold that you pour your chakra into-"

"How do you know this?"

"I am the most powerful of all demons, and we demons can feel the effect of the jutsu more than you humans can. Oh, and I don't need hand signs, I take a shortcut." The Kyuubi smiled slyly.

"Oh. "

"The mold that I was talking about is the jutsu." The Kyuubi looked to the stars in awe.

"Okay, I get it. But the fire thing-I didn't use any hand signs."

"I know. With this jutsu-it's paired with the fighting style. The first set I taught you-that is the key- the hand signs except not your hand but your body."

"OH! I get it!" Naruto fidgeted excitedly.

"After the first set, the fire will erupt from any punch or kick."

"Cool!"

"Also, since you have discovered this jutsu, fire will no longer hurt you." The blond looked to the flames in front of him in awe. "Later, I will teach you to control the flame. But for now, the fighting style is enough."

Naruto nodded. "Hai sensei. Thank you, for teaching me all of this."

The Kyuubi shook his head. "It's not a problem. Now, bring your clones in and get some sleep. We have a big day tomorrow."

~Big~Day?~

Naruto dragged himself awake with a groan. He was so tired, and the weights didn't help at all. Though he was getting used to them a little, it still was hard. The sun was slowly coming up on the horizon. Tomorrow was the big day, the test. And then he would have a team. He looked to Kyuubi suspiciously. He was just sitting there, leaning against a tree with his eyes closed.

"Sensei?" He crawled over to him quietly.

"Yes kit?"

"What am I doing today?" He asked, peering at Kyuubi's face.

"Listening."

"To what?"

"Everything"

"How do I do that?"

"By sitting."

"But Ho-"

"Naruto." Kyuubi interrupted, soft but stern.

"Yes Sensei?"

"Be quiet."

"Yes sensei." Naruto sat next to his sensei, cross legged and silent. He fidgeted. He coughed. Thoughts ran threw his head. What was going on? Why weren't they training? Kyuubi didn't move while Naruto changed positions repeatedly. Eventually, and hour passed and he leaned back against the tree and quit moving. After a while, he began to realize the thoughts getting quieter, without any prompting from him at all.

And a while after that, he could hear his own heartbeat.

His senses arose and expanded. He breathed in and smelled the rich soil under him. The warm breeze that smelt of pine. He heard the individual blades of grass brush each other. He listened to the pitter patter of tiny feet, small bugs fighting a small war. He heard a bird's wings as they beat, its feet catching a branch. And most of all, he felt.

He felt the heartbeats of the trees. He felt the slow, steady beat of the earth. He felt the city, bustling people, with exciting scents and sounds. He felt the simple nature, the simple instincts of a wolf wandering somewhere not too far off. Naruto melted into the earth, feeling every hunger, every hurt, and every joy. He felt the river running and the wind blowing. He felt the overpowering need to _protect_. He felt the balance; he felt the dark shadows stirring and the light pushing it back.

There was balance everywhere, and the humans were a part of that balance. Everything was pushing and pulling each other, like there was a rope connecting everything but nobody noticed. They all pushed, trying to move forward in their own way and dragging something else behind them. Everything's heart beated together, everything moved together.

He felt the dark stirring more, pushing violently. He felt the sticky blood that would soon be coating the earth. He was vaguely aware of Kyuubi touching his shoulder. His voice ran through his core.

"There is a reason. A reason why we are here; and a reason why demons still walk with humans." He paused. "There is a dark force stirring, threatening the world. We are here to protect it, and we must settle our differences with the humans and work together if we want to succeed." Naruto felt his head nod. "Will you protect and give your life to the balance?"

The blond felt something come from his mouth. His words were dark and slurred.

"I knew it was right to make you my apprentice." There was a pain in Naruto's stomach.

The world faded to black.


	4. Kakashi's Bells

I didn't change this one much, unfortunately I couldn't figure out anything to add. I'm trying to go as fast as I can, and I'm working on two stories at once. Sorry for the short chapie. And I'll be gone the week after Christmas, **so probably no updates during that time.**

Remialcsid: I OD TON nwo oturan

~Test~Day~

Naruto woke with a start, the sun shining in his eyes and grass poking at his bare back. He sat up slowly. The back of his neck hurt…and so did his stomach. The sun seemed to be so much brighter and he blinked, trying to get used to it. Naruto looked around warily. Why was everything so bright? And colorful, and vivid? He dismissed it as he stood and called for Kyuubi.

"Kyuubi sensei?"

_**Yes?**_ Kyuubi's voice came from inside.

_What day is it? Why are you not outside anymore? What happen-?_

_**Kit, I used a lot of energy I'm going to be out for a while. There is a present for you in your apartment, from me. You'd better hurry…the test will be…starting…soon…**_ Kyuubi's eyes closed heavily as he curled inside his cage.

_Thank you Kyuubi sensei. _

_**Have fun kit…**_

The blond jumped up. He stretched, pulling his arms over his head and yawned. Then he was off. Naruto ran through the woods, full of energy. His bare feet padded against the grass and collected dew. He smiled, realizing the bracelets weren't so heavy anymore. He was making progress.

When he arrived in town he slowed, not wanting to attract any attention. But people still looked over and raised their eyebrows at him. Some even hissed as he passed. That was new. He shrugged it off until he realized how warm the pavement was. He wasn't wearing any shoes.

_Oh crap!_ He started to run again. He arrived at his apartment and ran straight to the bathroom. After flicking on the light he looked into the mirror. Whatever clothes he still had on were trashed. Dirt was sprinkled everywhere, and grass stained his knees and elbows. His pants were ripped in several places and muddy up to the knees. He couldn't go to the test like this! He groaned. Then he remembered the "present" sensei told him about. Curious, Naruto looked around and found a brown bag on the kitchen table.

Naruto reached inside and pulled out a pair of black ninja sandals. Clothes? Well, it was good. Kyuubi probably noticed he needed more. He grinned, set them aside and pulled out a red zippy. He stretched on the arms and opened it up. It was pretty plain with a black swirly design on the back. Naruto draped it across the chair and reached into the bag again. This time he pulled out a black T-shirt. Setting it aside he mentally thanked Kyuubi as he felt a pair of pants. They were baggie beige pants with several pockets. It had a zip around each leg near the knees so he can make it into a pair of shorts too. Naruto set it on top of his shoes. Next in the bag was a pair of black fingerless gloves with a metal plate sewn in the back. Then he found scroll, a note, and four silver fox pendants.

Naruto opened the note and read:

Kit,

The pendants weigh ten pounds each. (I know you can do it.) Put them on, one on each bracelet. You need to keep up your training, but you may take them off in a fight as the last resort. The scroll is a summoning. You know by what I've taught you that every demon apprentice has a partner, they were demons as well you will have one too. It will be an animal of sort; I cannot say what animal will come out, most likely a fox. Luck.

Naruto sighed and put on the pendants_. Look at the bright side_, he told himself_, you're getting stronger by the minute. _

He stripped off his dirty pants and pulled on the cargo ones. He had completely forgotten about the orange jumpsuit, though it was still his color. He pulled on the T over his head and grabbed his gloves, making his way to the bathroom. Naruto grinned at his reflection as he slipped on his gloves. Then he stopped. Blinked, leaned closer. His pupils were slitted.

"Wha-" he started. Opening his mouth, he saw his K-9's were sharper. "Okay, that is definitely NOT normal. How am I going to explain this to Sakura and Sasuke? Kakashi will get suspicio-"

_Sakura. Sasuke. Team 7. THE TEST!_ Naruto yelled "Oh shitake mushrooms I'm late!" Jamming on his shoes he put one arm through his new jacket and disappeared out the door. As he ran down the streets, ignoring glares and whispers he thought of the scroll laying on his kitchen table.

_A partner…could be interesting._

~bridge~

Sasuke and Sakura hovered around the meeting spot, pacing back and forth.

"Where's Naruto and Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura whined. "They should've been here by now!" her pink hair furled in the wind.

Sasuke watched the road and pointed. "Here comes Naruto."

"Oh thank god he got rid of that stupid orange!" Sakura giggled, expecting Sasuke to join. She glanced over, saw his stony face and folded her arms.

Naruto jogged up grinning. His cool red hoodie, black shirt and baggie pants made him look…well, _cool_. Not to mention the awesome gloves. Sasuke frowned, jealous.

"You're late idiot."

"I know, sorry." Sakura huffed, eying him. "What?" Naruto looked her in the eye, frowning. "Something wrong?" Sakura took a deep breath as she saw his slitted eyes.

"Naruto, what's with your eyes?" She leaned closer, and his gaze immediately dropped to the ground. "They're, well…"

"Slitted." Sasuke said, still jealous.

For once with perfect timing, Kakashi appeared. "Sorry I'm late; I had to go to the hospital for an eye injury."

Naruto laughed. "Hey you took my excuse!" he put his arms over his head.

Sakura groaned. "Okay you clowns, now we're all here, what's this test thing?"

Naruto let out a sigh of relief. _Distracted_. Sasuke watched him out of his peripherals.

"Oh, it's easy. You just have to get-" Kakashi pulled out two bells and dangled them in front of Sakura's face. "These two bells. The one out of you who doesn't goes back to the academy. IF, by some small chance, anyone does get a hold of the bells, they will become genin."

Naruto thought for a moment. _He's only making two of us genin? No way._ The gears in his mind started to whirr. He blurted something out before Kakashi could continue. "Bullshit." Kakashi raised an eyebrow at him and Sakura growled at his annoying behavior.

"How so?"

"You can't send just one or two of us back, because a team needs three members and a Jounin or Chunin leader." He paused, deep in though. "Which means you're already planning to pass or fail us all." He said slowly. "Which means this isn't about your bells at all; there is some other test you're judging us on. Because there are only two bells and not three, you're pinning us all against each other." Naruto was on a roll. "You think we won't work together!"

Sasuke and Sakura both looked at Naruto. _Wow, I never would have pinned him for smart_, Sakura thought. But Naruto wasn't done yet.

"Because you're testing our teamwork. You want to see if we can work together not only get the bell, a physical challenge itself, but to do it knowing it's not a win/win situation, that even if we do succeed someone is going back. Someone will have to sacrifice themselves. At the same time you'll see the extent of our physical skill, and the range and variation of our Jutsus." Naruto smiled, proud of himself. He was thinking like a fox. He was also a little peeved. Sneaky white-haired bastard.

"Well, well Naruto Uzumaki. What are you going to do about it?" Kakashi eyed the kitsune. _Since when had he gotten so smart? _Thankfully, the Kyuubi not only trained him physically but mentally to, giving him fake situations and asking him what he would do.

The blond looked to his teammates. Sakura was suspicious, while Sasuke had his typical mask on. Naruto guessed he really just didn't care. "I guess we'll just have to get those bells." The two other teens nodded in agreement, albeit hesitantly.

_I think I just got a little closer to my teammates_, Naruto thought. _One small step for Naruto, one huge leap for demon kind. _He chuckled.

"Alright. Start." Kakashi vanished in a puff of smoke. Sakura looked around anxiously.

"What, already? What now?" the pinkette squealed, sounding scared.

"We can't just stay here in the open!" Sasuke growled. "We've got to move!" They both looked over to Naruto.

He turned his head slightly. "Hide."

They vanished.

~forest~101~

Sasuke crouched on a branch in a tree overlooking the clearing. He saw Sakura disappear underneath a bush. Naruto just vanished. What was Kakashi up to? And how did Naruto figure it out so quickly? Then he decided he didn't care.

_Well, at least we can hide alright, but what now? _

"Hey." Naruto was crouched beside him.

"Oh my GOD don't do that!" Sasuke hissed.

"Sorry." He grinned. "Do you want to hear my plan or not?"

~Shuunnnthenonbeliever~

"Sakura, you'll be the bait." Naruto and Sakura sat across each other, surrounded by bushes and trees. "Look helpless and run around. Kakashi will come."

Sakura sighed. "Alright but you'd better have me covered." She eyed her teammate. Naruto was always stupid and reckless, and here he was making a plan.

~shunnn~

"We'll follow Sakura and when he shows up, wham, I'll attack from the front and you get him from behind." Naruto sounded excited. He was finally going to prove himself!

Sasuke frowned. "And the bells…?"

"Sakura will find an opening and take it. Three against one is hardly a fair fight." The blond smiled. "This will totally work!"

"Alright Naruto, but before we go…" Sasuke stopped. He couldn't help himself, he had to ask.

"yeah?"

"What's with the eyes?" Naruto looked away, wondering what he should say. Could he trust him? He decided with a half truth.

"I…I don't know for sure."

"What do you mean?" Sasuke's eyes narrowed.

"Look, I woke up this morning and my pupils were mutated alright?" He growled angrily.

"Okay okay, no need to be so sensitive." Sasuke almost smiled as he teased him.

"Let's go."

~Narwhal~of~death~

Sakura ran, panicked. She thrashed threw the thicket as trees reached out and grabbed her. Tears ran down her face as her clothes became scratched and torn. "Sasuke I won't let you hurt my Sasuke!" She yelled. Spotting Kakashi she skidded to a halt behind a log.

_Good he didn't see me._

"Sakura." Kakashi sat behind her. "You fell for the clone trick."

Sakura smiled and turned around, freaking out Kakashi. "And you fell for the bait." Without warning and yelling, Naruto jumped out of the forest and landed a punch on kakashi's cheek. He flew back and landed against a tree. _Wow, not bad Team 7_. His eyes widened as Sasuke punched through the tree from the other side and hit him. Kakashi landed and flipped to his feet. Naruto and Sakura on one side, Sasuke on the other. Needless to say he was thoroughly impressed. But they had to fight him, and he sued to be Anbu. The only way was to catch him off guard. And he was never off guard.

Kakashi smiled. "Good. But can you get the bells?"

Naruto grinned and took off his bracelets, setting them gently by his feet, along with his anklets. Naruto held up a finger to Sasuke, who nodded back. Kakashi turned, curious about what they were communicating. He saw Naruto step forward and take a stance.

"Fight me." Oh good old reckless Naruto. Kakashi chuckled. What was that going to accomplish?

"Alright. Let's see what forbidden Jutsus you have up your sleeve." Naruto couldn't possibly learn anything from that right? The other teens looked to each other and back to Naruto. They heard the rumors, but they were never really sure if they were true.

Naruto flew forward. 1…2… he counted silently with each kick and punch. Kakashi dodged every one, but Naruto smiled in spite, knowing that wasn't really the point. Kakashi frowned at the style. _What kind of Tai jutsu is this? _He wondered as he dodged Naruto's nails.

Sasuke watched as Naruto attacked Kakashi. Earlier, the blond had told him to wait until he catches Kakashi off guard. Sasuke was skeptical, but Naruto told him to trust him, and he'd know it when he saw it. He was still skeptical, but he wanted to know what the blond could do.

Sakura also watched, amazed. _Could Naruto do this a week ago…? And he's so fast… _She waited for her cue to jump in. It really was a solid plan, though she would never admit that to Naruto.

The blond kicked and punched, counting. When he got to twenty, he stopped, holding his position and smiling with small K9's.

"You didn't learn that at the academy." Kakashi stated. _Where could ha have possibly…_

"It's amazing what you can learn from a thousand pound giant nine-tailed fox." Naruto whispered so only he and Kakashi could hear. Kakashi's eyes widened in fear as thoughts whirled through his head.

_No…it can't be…controlling Naruto...? Hokage needs to know…dangerous…he's too young…vulnerable to its will…the seal?_ Kakashi blinked. Naruto was in danger…he felt his heart pumping. If there was anything that scared Kakashi, it was one of the tailed beasts. He panicked. He had to tell the hokage before something bad happened.

Naruto kicked again. Once again, Kakashi dodged and it didn't land. Flames erupted from the kick and Kakashi, already unsteady, lost his balance and started to fall. His defense wavered and Sasuke jumped in, throwing shurikan. Kakashi's mind spun as he looked into Naruto's eyes and saw them slitted. _There's no way…the seal…but the fire…The fox demon had control over fire, is the Kyuubi influencing Naruto?_ Kakashi barely managed to dodge between the fire and the shuriken, coming out with only a few scratches.

"Kakashi? You look a little unsteady, do you feel alright?" Naruto smirked.

"Naruto…" He gasped. "You-" Naruto interrupted and punched him with his hand engulfed in fire. Well, tried to punch him. It actually went past him but made him stumble again. As he fell through the air, a pink blur whirled past and tugged at his waist.

Sakura stopped by Naruto and Sasuke laughing. "I've got them!" she held up the small bells.

"We did it!" Naruto jumped and tried to high five Sasuke. When the boy didn't respond Naruto pulled his hand and high fived it limply. Kakashi still stared at Naruto, his heart racing. He couldn't say anything in front of Sasuke and Sakura. And how did Naruto know about the Kyuubi in the first place?

"Naruto." He said warningly.

"Kakashi, come on. Enemies will say ANYTHING to distract you. I'm surprised you fell for it." He grinned, showing his k9s, arms over his head.

"Naruto. You WILL explain this."

"Yeah, later. But I'm kind of offended. You looked at me like I was evil. Not like I'm not used to it, but I thought you at least would be different." Naruto sighed and watched Kakashi. His words had the right effect, pity and sorrow spread over Kakashi's face.

Meanwhile, Naruto turned to his teammates. "We did it!" Sasuke nodded, back into his uninterested demeanor, but inside he was laughing. Naruto saw Sakura fall back behind her walls after Sasuke, and he frowned. _This will be harder than I thought. _He walked around Kakashi and picked up his bracelets, groaning as he put the thirty pound weights back on.

Kakashi sighed. "Meet me at the bridge tomorrow. 8 AM. Congratulations team 7_." And I have a meeting with the hokage to schedule._..he thought, thinking of Naruto's words. He then vanished in a puff of smoke.

Naruto laughed loudly and yelled, his celebrations being heard throughout the forest.


	5. First Real Mission

I just realized, my life on vacation is mainly writing…is that good or bad? I don't own Naruto. Sorry about the bad fight scene.

~Time~Skip~

It's been a month since they got their teams. They mainly did low level missions like weeding and catching animals. Naruto was fine with that for a while. After all, he was doing secret training with his clones. They had made progress. First, Naruto was now fairly good at kunai aim and Tai jutsu. By now he also knew all the myths and legends and true stories about demon history and demon families and the culture. He knew all about human anatomy and Kyuubi even insisted he have remedial medical training. He had gotten very far on Rasengan, but he's stuck on the last step for some reason.

Kyuubi had taught him to control fire, and after a month and many burns (turns out you can hurt yourself with your _own_ fire, isn't that messed up?) he was fairly proficient at that too. He can make flames with just the snap of his finger. Why a snap? You need friction of course. Naruto was perfect at sealing Jutsus, and even had a seal on his belt near his kunai pouch with other things, big and small, including medical supplies, a tent, sleeping bag, a couple scrolls, enough instant ramen for a week, and other things. He had moved on to set two of the Kitsune Fire-style Tai Jutsu. And he had completely adjusted to his weights, now forty pounds each. Kyuubi had stopped adding weights for now, insisting that they go slow.

Kyuubi had even put the Flying Thunder God seal on the back of Naruto's neck. He hadn't used it yet, but he had practiced with so many clones and so many times he had at least a year of practice under his belt. Yet Kyuubi was still wary, and Naruto had already made a counterpart seal and put it on all his Kunai's. He also put one in his house and managed to sneak one outside the Hokage's office, in the back of Ichiraku ramen, by the main gate and under team seven's meeting spot bridge.

Not to mention Naruto's demonic progress. His slitted eyes had enhanced his sight somewhat, and his K9's were just a side effect. After a month however, Naruto's nails grew more claw-like, thankfully not to noticeable by team seven. His hair has also become shaggier and spikier, though not by much; it still hid the seal on his neck. Naruto had talked to the hokage and insisted Sasuke and Sakura not know. It had also been a month since Iruka's death. The blond visited his grave almost every day, and he had just stopped crying on his visits too.

And right now, Team seven was standing in the Hokage's office, having just been given another weeding job. Naruto was munching on a juicy apple while the Hokage gave them the address of the job. Just as Kakashi had turned around and was about to leave, Naruto swallowed his apple bit and yelled at the hokage.

"No way!" Team seven jumped and turned to look at the blond.

"Naruto…" Sasuke groaned, embarrassed. Why couldn't the blonde just shut up for once?

Said blonde's eyes glimmered ferociously. "NO! I've had enough, let's DO something! Come ON old man!" He folded his arms determinedly.

_**Naruto, I thought your training entertained you enough. **_Kyuubi asked, curious.

_Well it doesn't! Kyo-sensei I want to get out of this stupid village! _Kyuubi chuckled at his new nickname.

"Naruto you're only a genin-" the old man explained.

"So give us something easy but a REAL MISSION! You know OUT OF THE VILLAGE Dattebayo!" He yelled. The hokage hummed and crossed his arms.

_Jeez, Naruto has gotten really touchy these last few weeks_, Sakura thought as she sighed and folded her arms, waiting for the hokage to refuse and send them away like every other time.

"What day is it today?" The hokage asked.

"October eighth." Kakashi and Naruto replied at the same time. The hokage hummed again, thinking deeply.

"Alright." Naruto cheered, and the Hokage ignored him. "You will be protecting a bridge builder."

"YES! Whoo-hoo!" Naruto yelled.

"Shush, idiot." Sasuke growled, putting his hand on top of Naruto's blond spiky hair. Naruto immediately stopped jumping and the hokage smiled.

"Please let the bridge builder in."

_**Well, looks like you won, Kit.**_

_Oh yeah! We get to leave!_

_**Yes, and you won't be here during your birthday either.**_

_Wait, how did you-_

_**You can't hide anything from me, Kit. **_Said Kyo, laughing.

"This is who'll protect me? Three kids?" The man asked as he walked in the door. Naruto's nose crinkled at the man. He smelled of booze and sweat, and he tried not to hate him instantly. Instead the blonde grinned.

"Believe it!" The bridge builder raised an eyebrow. He didn't know who the blonde was, but for some reason he did believe him. He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. He could tell the boy was going to be annoying.

~Boredom~

Team seven and Tazuna met at the gate half an hour later. Kakashi sighed as Naruto ran up, grinning with his tiny fangs. After talking to the Hokage, he was ordered to keep a close eye on Naruto, though he hasn't gotten a chance to ask Naruto about the Kyuubi in private. The Hokage, for one, is positive in his faith in Naruto. He watched as Naruto laughed loudly and even Sasuke smiled. The last Uchiha is finally healing, something no one but Naruto could ever achieve.

"Hey, where's your bag? We were supposed to pack." Sakura asked curiously. She seemed less…bitchy now, although she could snap and she still hit Naruto a lot.

Naruto smiled widely. "Don't worry; I got it all right here!" Kakashi's eyes narrowed as he patted his hip, wondering what he was talking about. Before the Teens could talk more, he stepped up.

"Alright Team seven listen up." The teens quieted down and looked to their team leader. "We will be escorting Tazuna back to the land of the waves, hopefully in one piece. This is typical easy escort mission, nothing to get worried or excited about. We will be gone for about a week." He stopped and eyed Naruto, still curious about why he wanted to leave so badly, and why he didn't have a bag. "We will come right back after dropping Tazuna off. Understood?"

"Hmph." Sasuke nodded.

"Yes Kakashi sensei!" Sakura leapt gleefully. A full week with Sasuke…

"Yup. Can we go now?" Kakashi rolled his eyes at Naruto's remark.

"Let's go."

Naruto smiled at Tazuna broadly. "Don't worry bridge builder, you'll be safe with us!" Tazuna groaned and walked off. "Hey! Don't walk off we're protecting you!" He ran after him as the rest of team 7 laughed and followed them out of the village.

~Blarg~

_**Have your seals?**_

_Yes._

_**Pen and ink and parchment and scrolls?**_

_Yup. _

_**Rubber balloons for Rasengan practice?**_

_Yessir._

_**Kunai's with seals?**_

_My only Kunai's are ones with seals, so yeah._

_**Healthy food besides ramen?**_

_Affirmative. And I can always hunt…_

Naruto turned to look at the fading village and couldn't help but smile. He turned to the rest of team seven. "YES! We're out of the village FINALLY!" Naruto yelled.

"Okay dobe why did you want to leave so bad?" Sasuke asked quietly.

"No reason, just restless I guess." He put his arms over his slightly longer hair and turned back to look where he was going.

_**Did you bring the special shuriken for practice molding your wind chakra?**_

Naruto groaned and slapped his forehead. "I forgot…"

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "What did you forget?"

"His backpack." Sakura chuckled as she walked.

Naruto groaned again. "No, just some training thing. Damn." He muttered the last part.

"Naruto, I want to ask you something." Kakashi walked up next to him.

"Huh?" Sasuke and Sakura hurried so they were standing close too. They were deeply curious about the looks Kakashi had been giving Naruto lately.

"Is that a sealing jutsu on your belt?" Naruto turned red and chuckled nervously. Meanwhile, the other teens were confused. Sealing jutsu? They never learned any sealing Jutsus in the academy, and they were apparently high ranked because they could go horribly wrong. By adding to much chakra you could seal yourself forever.

"Ha, yeah. Turns out, I'm a natural. Go Uzumaki's!" He chuckled again as Kakashi started.

"You…know about the Uzumaki's?" _How in the world did he learn all this in a month without me knowing…?_

Naruto shrugged sheepishly. "Well, yeah. I'm all that's left; you'd think I'd want to know about my own clan." Sasuke started, along with Sakura. But Sasuke stumbled too.

_Naruto…has a clan? And he's all that's left?_ Sasuke's mind wheeled. _How did this happen? Why has he kept it a secret all this time? He…he's just like me._

"Naruto, you're clan's Jutsus were sealed for a reason." He stared at the young boy. "That you even attempted a seal like that and are still here-"

"Come one Kakashi." Naruto groaned.

"Fine, I'll stop lecturing you. But all the information about the Uzumaki clan and the massacre was sealed away for a long, long time. You were never supposed to know." Kakashi eyed Naruto for a moment before glancing to Sasuke. The boy had paled even more, and had a panicked look. He turned back to Naruto. "How did you find out?"

Naruto shrugged. "Oh you know, here and there." They passed a puddle on the road. "Hey Kakashi, can we talk about this later?"

The man shrugged. "Yes, why?"

Naruto's hand slid to his kunai pouch. "Because we're about to be attacked."

Kyuubi smiled. _**Very good. Your senses are already improving.**_

Kakashi smiled and they stopped. Sasuke and Sakura huddled around Tazuna, pulling out their Kunai's. Naruto and Kakashi just looked at each other calmly. Sasuke eyed the blond too. How does he know?

"I'm impressed, I hadn't expected anyone to notice. How did you?"

Naruto shrugged. "The puddle. It hasn't rained in days and the water smells of blood, metal and sweat." He pulled out a kunai with a piece of paper around it, which made Kakashi do a double take. _The yellow flash…_

Suddenly, two big bulky men jumped out of the puddle. Before anyone could react, they both wrapped their chains around the two. They growled and pulled the chains harshly.

"Kakashi-sensei!" Sakura screamed.

"Naruto!" Sasuke bit his lip as soon as he said it. Oops.

Kakashi fell to the ground in a pile of his own blood, while Naruto vanished in a puff of smoke. As the men advanced towards the bridge builder and the teens slowly, Kakashi and Naruto were sitting in a tree.

"Shadow clone jutsu?" Naruto nodded as he watched the tension below. "Impressive. And forbidden." Naruto smiled, showing his gleaming K9s. "You should go and help, I'll watch to see who they are aiming at."

"Hai Kakashi." Suddenly, Naruto dropped down in front of the other teens, crouched like an animal. He showed his fangs and snarled at the two. "Advancing towards my friends isn't the best idea right now." Suddenly, Naruto pounced.

Sasuke gave Sakura a look, saying 'stay here' and leapt after Naruto. The blonde swiped with his claws at one of the men, and before Sasuke could help the other one had his poisoned chain going straight at him.

"Naruto watch out!" The blonde turned at Sasuke's yell, and barely managed to catch the chain in his hand. Blood eked down the metal as Naruto wrapped it around his hand. The man got a scared look on his face and Sasuke came up beside him, fingers to his mouth.

"Fireball Jutsu!" He yelled. The man tried to pull away but Naruto held the chain tight. He screamed as fire engulfed him, and dropped to the ground in a blackened pile. Naruto crinkled his nose at the smell and dropped the chain.

"Nice one Sasuke." Meanwhile, Kakashi had jumped down from the tree and had effectively disposed of the other one.

"Nice teamwork." Kakashi commented to the teens. Then he turned to Tazuna. "Now, why would two ninja be after you?"

The bridge builder grunted. "I don't know." Kakashi said nothing just stared at him. "I'm building a bridge okay?"

"No, really?" Naruto gasped, faking surprise as he inspected his hand.

Kakashi turned with a scared look in his eye as he saw Naruto's blood mixing with a purple ink. "Naruto you've been poisoned!" The blonde rolled his eyes and pulled out another kunai.

"Don't be so overdramatic." Before anyone could stop him, he sliced his hand open, letting the purple ink bleed out.

Sakura screamed. "You idiot! You're the one being overdramatic!" Kakashi made his way over to the smiling teen.

"I'm fine, see?" The man took his hand and before his eyes, the wound healed with a red chakra before disappearing. Naruto put some chakra into his good hand, and pressed it to his belt, thinking of the gauze. With a blue light he took the gauze and began to wrap his hand for the sake of appearance. Kakashi sighed and turned back to Tazuna.

"Explain."

The bridge builder sighed. "It's not just any bridge. Let me tell you." Naruto finished wrapping his hand as Tazuna explained the situation with Gato and his goons. Sasuke was watching the whole time, trying to understand this new Naruto and wrap his head around the fact that there was an Uzumaki clan. "Please I need protection! If this bridge is finished life will return to my village!"

Kakashi growled and turned to the teens. "This is now a B class mission." Sakura shrugged and looked hopefully to Sasuke. Sasuke rolled his eyes and looked to Naruto.

The blonde smiled widely. "Oh yeah! I think we should do it!" he grinned. "And besides, if we leave him now he'll probably die."

Kakashi sighed. "Alright we'll help you." He said.

"Don't worry Tazuna. That bridge will get finished, and that mob guy can't do a thing about it." Surprisingly, Naruto's words actually made Tazuna feel better.

~Break~

Team 7 walked along the path with the bridge builder in the middle. Kakashi was in the front, Sasuke was in the left and Naruto was at the right. Sakura was watching the two boys from behind. Naruto's blue eyes were glazed over, talking to Kyuubi.

_**This is good training. Let's see…so far you have Shadow clone jutsu, sealing jutsu, Fire style Tai jutsu and you're working on Rasengan so that doesn't count. The sealing jutsu doesn't count either because it's not really a fighting technique… We can't count the Flying Thunder God Technique-**_

_Why not? I'm sure I can do it, I just haven't yet!_

_**I don't care what you say; I want you to have at least two years of clone training with it before you use it in a fight. **_

Naruto sighed. _Whatever…_

_**Now. We haven't gotten far with putting your wind chakra into weapons. So, so far you only really have Shadow Clone Jutsu and Fire style Tai jutsu.**_

_And the Flying Thunder God technique_…Kyuubi growled_. Sorry Kyo-sensei. But you're right_. He glanced back towards Sasuke. _I'm not really that strong yet, just lucky._

_**I will train your senses next. The one thing that separates humans from demons, beside huge chakra, is their senses. **_

_Yes Kyo-sensei._

Naruto's mind started to wander back to the village. In a few days, it would be his birthday…He shook his head.

_**I'm sorry kit.**_

_Thanks, but you always healed me, so it wasn't that bad…._

Suddenly a huge sword buried itself in front of Kakashi. Naruto grinned excitedly and crouched into his kitsune Tai jutsu, showing his fangs.

"A leaf ninja and a couple of kids. This'll be easy." A shadow emerged from a tree, his voice deep and gravely.

"Zabuza." Kakashi murmured. He took a defensive stance.

The shadow stepped forward to reveal a man with half his face covered. He wore arm warmers and his eyes pierced the group with coldness. He was a trained killer. He jumped down in front of the river, blocking the team from the small bridge, and smiled evilly.

"I guess the other two failed then." He came up and pulled his huge sword from the dirt.

"Miserably." Naruto whispered.

"Naruto stay out of this. Everyone, get back and protect the bridge builder." Kakashi growled at the teens. Naruto wanted to complain but took his stance next to Sasuke and Sakura, in front of Tazuna.

"So, the copy-cat ninja. Come on; give me your best shot." Zabuza growled, sending shivers of fear down Sakura's back. A thick mist started to roll in on the group. Naruto's eyes darted around. He could barely see anything! Thankfully, his nose chose that moment to awaken even more for his lack of sight, and he could smell Zabuza and Kakashi standing there.

Meanwhile, Kakashi slowly pulled off his head band from his eye. The sharingan snapped open and stared at the man across from him. There was a tense moment, and then the fight started suddenly. Zabuza shot out with some water clones quickly, but they all got stabbed with Shuriken and vanished as Kakashi came at Zabuza with a Chidori, crackling in the wet air. Zabuza's eyes widened as he dodge at the last moment, swinging his sword around so the blunt side hit Kakashi in the back.

The man flew a couple of feet before flipping onto his feet. Then, Zabuza was behind him but thanks to the sharingan he dodged a stab to the stomach. He twisted around and sliced Zabuza in the arm with a kunai, making the clone melt as another Zabuza attacked from behind, aiming at his head this time. There was a splatter of blood as the demon of the mist sliced Kakashi's head off. It rolled for a second before turning into a piece of wood.

Suddenly, Kakashi was grabbing Zabuza by the feet from the ground. He tried to move, but the clone held on tight as the real Kakashi threw several kunai at the man. He used his sword to deflect most of them, though several pierced his arms and legs. As blood dripped to the ground, the clone of Kakashi dispersed. Zabuza growled and leapt at the man, who disappeared it the mist. Zabuza followed suit.

Suddenly, there was a whispering in Sasuke's ear. "Hello and goodbye young one." His breath caught as his hear beat raced and he turned to see Zabuza with a huge sword aiming at him. He couldn't move for the killing intent pouring into him from the man. Sakura screamed, drawing Naruto's attention. Zabuza swung the sword down quickly and before it could slice Sasuke, Naruto was there. The blonde dodged under the sword and ripped Zabuza's stomach open with his claws. Suddenly, there was a burst of water as the clone vanished.

Sasuke blinked and Naruto turned, smile on his face. "Teme." Unknowingly to the other teens, Naruto stuck seals to the underside of their backpacks, just now realizing how important that was.

"Dobe."

Kakashi stood on the water, Zabuza across from him directly. They stared at each other before Zabuza started to make hand signs, Kakashi following him a millisecond behind. Twin dragons rose from behind the two. The dragons lurched at each other and crashed into a wall of white foam. For a second, Kakashi lost sight of Zabuza. And then, the man burst from the water and sliced at Kakashi. As he dodged, another Zabuza came from behind. He knew he had no time to dodge.

The mist cleared as the teens saw Kakashi floating in a water prism. They gasped in fear. Naruto clenched his teeth_. Kakashi… I promised I wouldn't let anything happen to the ones I hold close, not after Iruka. _

"Run! Protect Zabuza!" He yelled, muffled by the water. Zabuza laughed.

"Save your breath you don't have much." The man glared at the teens, waiting.

The teens turned to each other, worry in their eyes. Sasuke looked to Tazuna and then Naruto. "If we leave, Kakashi will die for sure."

Naruto nodded. "But the bridge builder will be in danger if we stay." He looked at Kakashi. He couldn't let anything happen to the team leader.

"Yeah but-" Sakura's high voice chirped in. "With a ninja of Zabuza's skill he'll catch us if we run."

"That will force him to follow-"

"And then he'll have to release Kakashi-sensei and come after us if he wants Tazuna." Sasuke finished.

"Wait." The bridge builder interrupted. "What's the range on those clone things?"

Naruto nodded. "You're right. Even if we get far enough out of the way, the clones will just follow and we'll be avoiding an inevitable fight."

"While we're dealing with clones, Zabuza will come." Sasuke groaned.

"We have to force him here if we want Kakashi to have a chance at living." Naruto stepped forward and unclipped his bracelets and anklets, sealing them in his belt for the time being. He would pull everything out to save Kakashi. Naruto touched Iruka's headband. "Sorry Tazuna. Sakura stay here, you're our last defense. Sasuke?"

"I'm ready." The Uchiha stepped forward, kunai in hand.

"What? They're fighting?" Zabuza laughed. "Then you'll all die! Abandon the bridge builder and run, and you might live!"

"No way!" Naruto growled and crouched down in his Kitsune Tai jutsu stance. "I made a promise, and I don't break my promises!"

Kakashi thrashed, little bubbles escaping his mouth. "No you have to run. You don't have a chance this is-"

"Don't ruin the fun Kakashi." Zabuza growled. "I want to tell them."

"Tell us what?" Naruto demanded, showing his k9s.

"Unlike you, I had a not-so-privileged life. Instead of a "test" to pass to ninja in the mist village- we had to kill our teammates. " Zabuza laughed. "Friends, classmates, people you have lunch with. You have to kill them all." A chill went through the teens as Zabuza's dark aura permeated the clearing. "I am the demon Zabuza!" He yelled, laughing hysterically.

Sakura whimpered and started to shake, inching closer to Tazuna. Sasuke's hand clenched in anger and slight fear. Naruto though, bit his lip and lowered his head as his shoulders shook.

"Aww don't cry pipsqueak. I'll make it quick and painless I promise." Zabuza growled with happiness. He loved making people shiver in fright.

That was the last straw. Naruto burst out laughing to everyone's surprise. He was cracking up, holding his stomach.

Kakashi grinned. "You should have done your research, Zabuza." Naruto wiped the corners of his eyes.

"Naruto you idiot why are you laughing?" Sakura yelled at him.

"Yeah shortie you're hurting my feelings." Zabuza narrowed his eyes.

Naruto held his knees while he laughed. "You must be a standup comic or something! You're kidding right?"

Zabuza growled and shook his head. "Ignorant child. I've seen things that could make your head spin."

Naruto stopped laughing and straightened up with a small grin plastered on his face. "So. Are you really a demon then?" he was cracking up on the inside.

Zabuza snorted. "Those filthy creatures? No way. But I have the violence of one, see that's what counts."

Naruto's smile faded immediately. He coked his head, his eyes now red.

_**Filthy creatures!**_

_OH, I'll get him for that, I promise._

"And we should be afraid of you because….?" This time, it came out a low growl. Now he was mad. Filthy creatures? Oh no, he did not just insult Kyo-sensei. He was really doomed now. He would save Kakashi, and punish the man who thinks he's a demon.

"That's it kid; you've got on my last nerve." He growled and stepped forward, making a water clone to take over the water prism. "I'm going to kill you!" Zabuza brought his sword out in front of him.

Naruto growled and crouched, claws out and ready to tear. He promised that he wouldn't let Tazuna get hurt, and neither would he abandon Kakashi. And Kitsune's don't break their promises.


	6. Water Vs fire

Like I said, I'm re-doing everything. And this chapter really, really needed re-doing. Oh god it sucked. I don't own Naruto, but I do own a Shippuden set one! **Please Review!** Sorry about the short chapter. And I added the yellow light thing because I wanted to. I know it doesn't really happen like that, but it's my Fanfic.

~Break~

Naruto reached into his pouch and grabbed a handful of Kunai's. "You're going to regret taking our team leader. I'm pulling out everything I have." He straightened and threw the Kunai's in all different directions. Zabuza laughed as they stuck all over the clearing, not even hitting him. But that wasn't the point.

Kakashi watched with wary eyes. He knew that seal, the ones on the kunai. He'd seen it before, used by the Fourth Hokage. And if Naruto was doing what he thought he was, then what he just did made more sense than Zabuza would realize.

"Naruto I know what you're doing!" Kakashi yelled "That's a forbidden jutsu for a reason!" He coughed as he tried to conserve air. Sasuke and Sakura looked to Naruto in confusion. He knows a forbidden jutsu? Zabuza was thinking the same thing, just a little different. The man was excited to fight the kid. Suddenly, Naruto jumped forward, triggering a fight.

Zabuza quickly made water clones, but they ran straight past Naruto and stopped Sasuke from following. He wanted to fight the boy alone. As Sasuke fought the clones, Naruto stopped a foot away from Zabuza and crouched down, claws out.

"Are you hesitating out of fear? Because you should be afraid." Naruto snarled and showed his teeth as a thick mist covered the clearing. Zabuza disappeared and Naruto heard his voice from all over. "I could kill you in an instant. You don't stand a chance." Naruto smiled and turned, to Zabuza's surprise, facing exactly where he was standing.

"You can't hide from me." Zabuza knew it had to be a fluke, so he transported to the other side. The blonde whirled around. "I don't have to see you. I can smell you." Naruto growled, still mad. _Filthy creatures?_ Zabuza started. How did the kid find him? Well, it didn't matter. He didn't rely on the mist. He let it roll away and Naruto's eyes flickered over to Sasuke when he smelt his blood. The Uchiha had a small cut on his arm, nothing to worry about. But Zabuza saw the flicker and ran towards the dark haired boy. He was obviously important.

"Leave Sasuke alone!" He heard Naruto's voice, but he was far behind. He couldn't catch up before he reached the Uchiha and sliced him into two.

Naruto clenched his teeth. _I'm sorry Kyo-sensei._

_**It's alright. Do whatever you can to protect your friend. **_

Zabuza stared at the kid who was clumsily fending off clones. But once he killed one, Zabuza just made another. The Uchiha was doomed as soon as Zabuza got to him, and Sasuke was too busy he didn't even notice him. Kakashi watched in horror as Zabuza made his way to Sasuke. He looked to Naruto, to see the blonde putting his hand to his neck. He was activating the Flying Thunder God Technique for the first time. How did he learn that anyway? Kakashi's fist clenched. Naruto wasn't strong enough, or trained enough to use that technique and survive…

There was a flash of yellow light. To Zabuza's horror, Naruto was suddenly standing behind Sasuke, staring right at Zabuza's sword, which was coming down with deadly accuracy. The blonde pulled Sasuke and they fell out of the way as his sword hit the ground. Sasuke looked to the blond, stunned.

"How did you-"

"The seal I put on your backpack. No time to explain. Move!" They stumbled up and dodged Zabuza again. His clones had dispersed and he was sad to say he was running out of energy.

"Stay still and you'll die much cleaner!" He snarled, mad now. How did that boy manage to do that? He swung his sword towards the dark haired boy. There was no time for him to move, and Naruto grabbed Sasuke's arm and there was a flash of yellow_. Too late…_he thought. Suddenly, his sword hit the ground. Where did they go?

Sakura screamed as Naruto and Sasuke popped up behind her. "What the hell?" Naruto let go of Sasuke's sleeve gently. The Uchiha gasped, in shock of what just happened. There was darkness…like he was nowhere and everywhere at the same time. Naruto leapt off without a word, his eyes now calmly blue again. Sasuke didn't answer Sakura's questions as Naruto traded blows with Zabuza. He had heard something about a seal. He looked down, and sure enough there was one attached to Sakura's backpack too. He reached behind him and tore the seal from his bag. He had an idea. He leapt after his friend.

As he ran, he looked to Kakashi. The man was starting to lose consciousness. He wrapped the seal around a kunai in his hand, he had to be fast. Zabuza turned and saw him coming, twisting his sword. He ran past Naruto, stopping short of the demon of the mist.

"What are you doing?"

"Shut up and watch!" Sasuke threw the kunai straight at Zabuza. The man laughed and dodged it easily, the black metal flying past him…and towards Kakashi. Sasuke looked to Naruto, who realized that the seal was on it. His eyes glinted as the clone next to Kakashi dodged it too. The blonde crouched, and with a flash of yellow, he was gone.

And behind Zabuza's clone. He clawed at the man and the clone and the prism vanished into the water. Zabuza gasped and turned around. _No way… _he growled at the blonde and raven haired kid. How did they manage that?

"Kakashi sensei!" Sakura's excited squeal echoed as Naruto came out of the river holding a tired Kakashi over his shoulder. He set him down gently; made sure he was breathing and gave a smile to Sasuke. Both boys looked to Zabuza, taking their fighting stances. He smiled evilly.

"Fine. You want to play with the big boys? Let's play!" He ran towards Sasuke again, a plan in mind. He could use the boy as bait…Naruto panicked. Sasuke's didn't have his seal! Naruto knew he couldn't keep up with Zabuza when he ran towards Sasuke, even without his weights. He quickly pulled out a kunai and threw it towards the two. He waited, crouched. It had to get there faster… Zabuza saw the kunai out of the corner of his eye, and started making hand signs. Finally, a huge dragon rose out of the water next to Zabuza. Naruto panicked. He had to get Sasuke out of there! Zabuza and Sasuke clashed, Sasuke fending him off with a kunai and several blasts of fire. The kunai buried itself in the ground next to Sasuke's feet. He didn't even consider why the water dragon was just floating there as he crouched, and with a yellow flash he was gone.

He was standing a foot away from Sasuke. Before he could charge Zabuza, he felt the water dragon behind him. He froze as he turned and looked at the form. He had jumped right into its path…Zabuza and Sasuke took a break from fighting. The Uchiha watched in horror. _No Naruto get out!_ He thought desperately.

Sakura screamed as Naruto got swept away by the water and into the stream. "NARUTO!"

Sasuke ran up the water and yelled too. "Naruto!" he growled. "Don't die on me now."

~Break~

Floating was…nice, Naruto decided. He was engulfed by darkness, but he wasn't dead, yet. He could tell by the screaming in his lungs and the headache he had. He tried to move, but he was still tumbling. The water was fierce, and it was tossing him like a leaf through the wind. He struggled to open his eyes. Naruto couldn't tell which was up. There was dark everywhere and the river churned him around so fast. His lungs screamed as he choked out water, only to be refilled by the salty stuff.

_**Kit stay awake and hold on you'll be alright!**_

Naruto could sense the panic in his voice, but he was too drowsy to listen. The pain in his lungs started to fade away as Naruto was tossed through the water like a limp doll. Then he felt a sharp pain in the back of his head. Red replaced the darkness, and he faded away.

~Break~

"NARUTO!" Sasuke screamed as the water turned red. No…he had to be okay, right? Sasuke turned and glared at Zabuza, who was laughing hysterically.

"Poor kid. He must have hit his head on a rock or something. Water can be quit violent you know." Sasuke blinked. It can't be true. His heart sped up. He was supposed to be detached; he was supposed to not care. He had to avenge his clan and kill his brother. So how did this happen? And why was this pain exploding in his chest. Naruto couldn't be dead! It can't be true…

"Shut up." Sasuke pulled several shuriken from his pouch and sent them flying at the man. He dodged, laughing.

"What makes you think you can beat me with wimpy moves like that?" Sasuke's hand clenched. He was right…all he had was his fireball jutsu and…that was all. He could fight with the academy style...but that was all. He had kunai and shuriken, but he had to get stronger. Naruto could do all that, and he…Sasuke swallowed dryly. Damn it. He couldn't even activate his sharingan. He had advanced Tai jutsu, but it wasn't enough to fight Zabuza.

The man laughed as he saw the boy's hesitation. "You can't fight!" Sasuke's eyes narrowed and he took a fighting stance anyway.

"I can and I will." He growled at the man. They jumped towards each other.

Sakura watched in horror as Sasuke and Zabuza fought fiercely. Sasuke was always good at Tai jutsu, but Zabuza had a sword! Still, Sasuke was doing well in the sense he was still alive. He didn't manage to actually hit him, but he got close. He used substitution frequently when he almost got hit. Sakura wanted to bite her nails it was all so stressful…Naruto was in the water, and he hadn't come out yet! And Sasuke was in danger, like a lot! Sasuke slipped under another sword swipe and kicked at the man. Nothing hit. He was losing stamina as Sasuke got sliced on the arm again. They both stood a couple feet away from each other, panting.

Zabuza was in a panic. He was so tired from fighting Kakashi and then that blonde boy…he sighed. How could this boy not be dead yet? Sasuke held his arm carefully. He had to think of something…something that he could use to get away…

There was an odd bubbling sound coming from behind him. The Uchiha turned and stared at the water. _Naruto…?_ Sure enough, blond hair emerged and soon, the rest of his body followed. He was glaring at Zabuza as he stepped off the surface of the water and onto solid ground.

"Naruto!" Sasuke and Sakura both gasped as the blonde boy stomped comically up the Zabuza, his eyes turned red.

He grit his teeth and spat out some water. "I'm…all…WET!" Zabuza raised his sword.

"And not dead. Let's fix that." He thrust his sword down and before Naruto could move Sasuke darted in, pulling him out of the way.

"Dobe! What are you doing?" He didn't answer on account of Zabuza trying to slice them with a sword. They both bounced away from the attack and looked at Zabuza. They looked at each other and slid into their fighting stances. "I may not have been able to beat you on my own…but-"

Naruto crouched down and showed his k9s. "We're pretty confident you can't beat us both."

Before they could make a move, there was a thunking sound. Then Zabuza suddenly fell sideways onto the ground. The boys looked at each other.

"I didn't do anything." Naruto insisted, eyes turning blue and looking at the motionless body in awe.

A boy in a mask dropped in front of the boys over Zabuza's body. "Thank you for finding him."

"HEY! Who are you and why are you taking him HE'S MINE!" Naruto yelled, raising a fist.

"I've been looking for Zabuza for a long time. I'm taking him back to my village."

"You're a hunter Nin aren't you?" Sasuke asked, slightly confused.

The boy nodded. "Now, if you'll excuse me…" He stood up and threw Zabuza over his shoulder.

"Whoa wait a minute!" Naruto protested. "Why didn't you…come in…earli-" Naruto swayed on his feet, then collapsed to the ground. Sasuke snorted and knelt down beside him, worried although he would never admit it. When he looked up, the boy had vanished, with Zabuza. Sakura and Tazuna came running over.

"Sasuke! How are Naruto and Kakashi?" Sasuke looked over to kakashi's form. He seemed okay.

"Check Kakashi. We need to get Naruto to the village, and fast. He hit his head pretty hard…" he trailed off, putting his hand beneath Naruto's head and feeling blood. He put pressure on the wound as Sakura checked Kakashi.

"He seems okay!" She yelled back. "But we should get to the village quickly anyway."

Tazuna looked to the boys in amazement. "You kids are really tough, you know that?"

Sasuke shrugged. "We're ninja. Now come one, help me make a stretcher for the two." Sasuke looked back to Naruto, dark eyes filled with worry as he held his head in his hands.

~Break~

The Kyuubi stomped around his cage in his demon from_**. Filthy are we? I'll show him filthy**_! His big eyes looked down to Naruto, who was leaning against the wall, tired. _**Poor kit. Are you alight?**_

He nodded. _I'm tired._

_**Yeah, you fought hard, and you did well. Considering it was your first time using the Flying Thunder God Technique…**_

_I failed…_

_**You did **__**well.**_ His muzzle peeked through the bars and he licked the boy, who giggled**. And you'll do even better next time. Really the only problem was the water…** He trailed off as Naruto shivered. **Naruto?**

_Water…_he crossed his arms over himself_. That was so scary…_

Kyo sat down, his red fur poking out through the bars. _**Naruto? Are you…afraid of water?**_

_Well I defiantly am now_! He shook his head violently_. It pulled me around like I was nothing, like speck of dust! I had no control…and I couldn't breathe, and-_

_**Naruto It's okay. I promise. Let's talk about something else. **_

The blonde nodded and there was a moment of silence. _Kyo Sensei?_

_**Yes Kit?**_

_Did you ever have a family?_

The Kyuubi paused, stunned. _**What brought this up?**_

Naruto sighed_. I know that my parents died when you…attacked. And I couldn't help but wonder about it. I can't even remember my family. And no one from my clan is left…Iruka's dead…I'm alone._

The Kyuubi sighed sadly_**. You always have me when you need me Kit**_. Naruto smiled slightly. _**I'll tell you about the night I attacked the village. I had a family once…but my mate and kit died...**_

Naruto gasped. _What happened?_

_**The Akatsuki happened. It's a group of bad people who have been trying to collect the tailed demons for generations. Anyway, long after that I was captured by people from Uzushiogakure-**_

_My village was the one who captured you?_

_**Yes. Now, after that I was passed on through generation and generation of jinchuriki's. Until I came to be inside the one before you.**_

_Who was it?_

_**Your mother, Naruto.**_

Naruto gasped and took a second to absorb the information. _My…mother was a Jinchuriki?_

_**Yes. She had red hair, and was extremely stubborn. But she was also incredibly kind. She had a good life with her husband, until you were being born.**_

_What happened?_

_**Giving birth is the weakest point for jinchuriki's seal. I started to come lose, and that was when Madara came.**_

_Madara?_

_**Madara Uchiha. He was supposed to be dead long ago, but he lived. He's been leading the Akatsuki secretly for a long time. **_

…_okay_

_**He…forced me out of your mother.**_

_But jinchuriki's die when their demons come out!_

_**Not your mother.**_

_She lived?_

_**I'm sorry Naruto, but not for very long. She and your father followed me, and I was being controlled by Madara into attacking the village.**_

_So you didn't attack on purpose?_

_**Heavens no. I was mad that I had been cooped up for so long, yes. But I would have run away if I had a choice. **_

_So what happened then? _

_**Well, your father fought Madara. And then he used a forbidden sealing jutsu to seal me inside his baby boy, you, killing him and your mother while doing so.**_

_Why did he seal you inside me?_

Kyuubi chuckled. _**Well, its common practice for the next Jinchuriki in the village to be the Hokage's lineage, so they won't betray the village.**_

_Okay…wait what? I'm a hokage lineage_? Naruto jumped up. _But I thought the Uzumaki clan-_

_**Your mother came from the Uzumaki clan. Have I not told you yet? Your mother and fathers names were Kushina Uzumaki and Minato Namikaze.**_

_My…My father was the fourth hokage? _The Kyuubi nodded. Suddenly, the world started to swirl, its colors mixing. Then Naruto opened his eyes, looking right into the face of Kakashi.


	7. The Truth

I hope you like it, I don't own Naruto, please review.

~Break~

Naruto looked up at the silver haired man leaning above him. The blonde was lying in a strange bed with a large itchy wrap on his head, his headband now on his upper left arm again instead of his head.

"Welcome back, Naruto." Kakashi said, leaning back in his chair. "Sasuke and Sakura are outside climbing trees. You've been out just a couple hours more than me. I was hoping we could take this time to talk about the Kyuubi-" He was stopped abruptly by Naruto's yelling. And he had a whole speech planned out too.

"My father was the fourth hokage? Why didn't anyone tell me?" Naruto sat up in bed, holding his bandaged head in pain. "Don't I have a right to know who my mom and dad were?"

"Naruto!" Kakashi yelled and stopped the blond from proceeding. "Where did you get this information?"

Naruto grumbled. "I should have gotten it from you or the Hokage or _anyone_-"

Kakashi sighed. "Not everyone knows." Naruto blinked in surprise. "You weren't told because it was the fourths, or your father's explicit wish that you not know and grow up like any other child."

Naruto snorted. "That worked out well."

Kakashi groaned. "Naruto, I'm sorry. Nobody was allowed to tell you. So…who did?" Kakashi eyed the boy. He had many questions after that.

Naruto took a breath and hesitated, shooting back in the bed so he could lean against the wall. "Kyo sensei did."

"Kyo sensei? I didn't know you were being taught by somebody…." He trailed off.

Naruto smiled. "Kyo is my name for Kyuubi-Sama."

Kakashi took a deep breath. "So…you communicate with him then?" Naruto nodded. "And he teaches you things?" Again he nodded. "Why does he do that?" He leaned forward with curiosity in his eyes.

"Well, Kyo sensei has been cooped up for a long time, and he's restless. He also feels bad that I am treated badly and wants me to become strong."

_**Don't forget I've become extremely attached to you young one.**_ Kyuubi chuckled and so did Naruto.

"Is the Kyuubi talking to you?" Kakashi watched in wonder as Naruto's eyes glazed over.

"Yes." He paused for a moment, and then sighed. "And he would like you to know that he 'deeply regrets' giving me information that was restricted."

Kakashi nodded. "Interesting. And the Kyuubi doesn't attempt to harm you or make you release the seal?"

Naruto shook his head. "Nope, never."

"What has the Kyuubi taught you?"

Naruto thought for a moment. "Well, he's mostly been helping me train with my Shadow clone Jutsu." Kakashi raised an eyebrow, impressed. Not very many ninja could use Shadow clone jutsu at all, and for him to use it to train is extremely powerful. "He's taught me the Kitsune fire-Style Tai Jutsu and has taught me to control my own Kitsune bi!" Kakashi blinked as he mentioned the ancient art of Kitsune fire. "Other than that, he's been helping me master my other Jutsus."

Kakashi hummed. "That brings up another subject Naruto. You used the Flying Thunder God Technique and the Shadow Clone Jutsu, both which are forbidden." The blonde nodded sheepishly.

"Yeah, and I've been working on Rasengan too."

Kakashi folded his arms and leaned back in his chair. "How did you get these Jutsus?"

Naruto got a faraway look in his eyes. "Mostly from the Forbidden Scroll that I stole." He fingered Iruka's headband.

"They are extremely dangerous, and powerful." Naruto nodded. "Can you show me the Flying Thunder God Technique again so I can get a good look?"

The blonde nodded and pushed himself out of bed. For a second, Kakashi had to help him stand. Naruto looked to him.

"Where's Sakura's back pack?"

"Downstairs, why?"

"I put a counterpart seal there." Kakashi nodded and, understanding, he went down stairs to watch. He fidgeted nervously as he reached Sakura's backpack. Suddenly, with a yellow flash Naruto was standing there with his head wrap, a sheepish smile across his face.

"Come here and turn around." Naruto raised an eyebrow but did as he was told. "I saw you touch your neck, so I assume-" He raised Naruto's yellow hair back and nodded. There it was; the forbidden seal. He sighed as Naruto turned around. "If you hadn't already learned it and wasn't so good at it, I would forbid you to do it. But since you are…."

Naruto smiled. "Thanks Kakashi." His eyes glazed over. "Kakashi Sensei."

Kakashi laughed. "Thank you Kyuubi."

Naruto rolled his eyes. "He says your very much welcome."

The white haired man sighed and looked at Naruto. "Be careful, this is a very dangerous Jutsu and as far as I know, you're the only one who can do it. Your father made it up after all." Naruto smiled with pride.

"Oh, we're also starting on molding my wind chakra." Kakashi blinked.

"Alright." That's very advanced… "Oh yes Naruto. Did the Kyuubi tell you about your clan as well?" Naruto nodded. "Well. I guess that's all. There's left over's from breakfast and as soon as your done eating I want you to met the rest of us outside." Naruto nodded. Kakashi stood awkwardly for a moment before walking through the door and off into the forest.

_**That went better than I expected.**_

_Yeah me too. _Naruto grabbed a plate and started to eat. He was starved. As soon as he was done he went back upstairs and got dressed. Someone had taken his shirt off, and his jacket. He slipped them back on as he left the house. He stared at the woods for a second.

_But…where outside are they? _

Kyuubi laughed. _**Now is a good time to practice your demon senses**_. Naruto nodded.

_What do I do?_

_**Close your eyes and focus on your chakra. **_Naruto did_**. Now, there should be the blue chakra (yours) and the red chakra (mine). Then there should be some purple chakra, which is your demonic chakra.**_

_I have my own demonic chakra? Cool._

The Kyuubi laughed._** Just find it.**_ Naruto focused on his chakra. He did feel it. The blue chakra coming from him, the red chakra coming from behind the seal and the purple chakra…there! There was a really thin line of purple chakra, coming from him too. Once he found it, Kyuubi instructed him again.

_**Now that you have the initial store of demonic chakra that's coming out of you, it will continue to grow until it reaches its limit.**_

_When's the limit?_

_**It will be pretty large, based on the chakra store you have now. We'll have to wait and see. Now, focus on the purple chakra and pull it into your ears, ears and nose. **_

Naruto did just that. His eyes started to water, his ears prickled and all of a sudden he wanted to sneeze. Naruto growled and let the feelings wash over him. A sudden wash of smells overwhelmed him. Pine, dirt, the stone and fire smell from the house behind him. He even smelled the sea more intensely. He opened his eyes, now purple, though he couldn't see it. The colors where slightly off, a different range as well. The pine needles where sharper, the dirt was more like sand as he focused on it, each small ball becoming clearer. Every blade of grass he could see more individually, and the dew dropping from it. He reached up and touched his ears. They were slightly tapered at the ends. A bird chirped loudly, and he could hear steps to his right, two pairs, and one half step?

_**Kakashi with his crutch.**_

_Ooohhhh_. Naruto swayed a bit, his senses overwhelming him. The seagulls in the background were so loud! Chatter could be heard from the town not too far off, along with the intense smell of humans and food. Lots and lots of food. He squatted down on the ground, head in his hands. He felt dizzy and the world swayed beneath him. So much information…

_**You should let it go. You're new to your senses and it can make you feel…oddly.**_

Naruto shook his head and stood, albeit wobbly. _I can do it!_ He stepped bravely towards the forest and all its mysteries. The Kyuubi chuckled. Naruto walked carefully through the forest. He gracefully danced underneath a tree branch, and Kyuubi smiled proudly.

_**You're becoming more demon-like every day.**_ Naruto smiled at that too and began to walk towards the sounds of his team. As he got closer, he picked up their scents as well. There was the smell of Tomatoes and steel, mixed with…Sasuke's scent. He didn't know how he knew it, he just did. The smell coming from the boy's pours was sweet and sour at the same time. It was…intoxicating. Then there was Sakura. She smelled of flowers and a bunch of different, very scented perfumes. It was really strong, and Naruto wondered how he hadn't smelt it before. It was kind of disgusting, now that he smelled it this intensely. Kakashi smelled of…sourdough bread? He also smelled of steal and lavender bath salts. Naruto chuckled.

The blonde looked at the world around him. It was almost afternoon, but morning dew glistened everywhere. There were faint footprints in the grass where it had been pushed down by his friends. The tree bark seemed so much more…textured now. He ran his hand across a tree's trunk. He could hear and smell the small bugs scurrying around inside. Birds sang to each other, their voices much clearer now to Naruto. His head jerked up at the sound of a birds feathers rustling. He smiled. He began to hear his teammate's voices to. They had no idea how loud they were being.

"Sasuke you need to put more chakra into it. Like this." Kakashi said.

"Come on Sasuke you can do it!" Sakura cried.

As Naruto came closer to the clearing, he dropped the chakra from his eyes on the Kyuubi's prompting. He didn't want to; he wanted to see the forest and everything. But they would get suspicious of his eye color change, so he dropped it. His headache lessoned a little as he did. He had yet to get used to his demonic senses. He kept the chakra in his nose and ears though. He wanted to see how long he could keep it up.

"Naruto!" Sakura's voice came from high in a tree as she squealed. "You're awake!" The blonde walked to the center of the clearing and waved at her. Kakashi sat up from where he was slouching and walked towards him.

"Naruto, have you done tree climbing already?" Naruto noticed Sasuke watching him as he nodded. "Water walking?" Naruto nodded again. Kakashi sighed. "Do you have something you can train on?" He thought for a moment.

He wanted to train with the Flying Thunder God technique, but not in front of Sasuke and Sakura. He couldn't practice his Kitsune bi or Tai Jutsu either. He was perpetually stuck on Rasengan, and he forgot his wind molding weapons at home…So he couldn't do any of the forbidden Jutsus he copied that had to do with wind. He shook his head.

Kakashi was stumped. What else could he teach Naruto? And anyway, it wasn't Naruto that needed teaching it was Sakura or maybe even Sasuke. A light bulb went off over his head, and Kakashi got a sly look on his face Naruto didn't like one bit.

"How about you spar with Sasuke?" Said Uchiha fell from his tree loudly. He groaned and he pulled himself up.

"Why?"

"Because it will help both of you, while I take sakura for some training." The pinkette stood up and walked down from the tree. She knew she was useless, but what could Kakashi teach her? Before either boy had a chance to answer, Kakashi waved, saying a cheery goodbye and walked off, followed by Sakura.

Sasuke stood up slowly and sighed. "I guess we should fight then." Naruto turned and nodded.

He didn't want to admit he was excited. "Jutsu or no jutsu?"

"No jutsu."

Naruto got a surprised look on his face as he realized something and pulled something out of the seal on his belt. "Speaking of, I would feel better if you had this with you." Sasuke walked forward slowly.

"Why?"

Naruto frowned. "Isn't it obvious? You're my friend Sasuke and I want to be able to get there fast when you need me." The Uchiha frowned to but took the seal anyway, tucking it in his kunai pouch. "So, no jutsu. You ready?"

Sasuke eyed him. "Don't you have to take your bracelets off?" Naruto gave him a quizzical look. "I noticed every time you fight you take the bracelets off." The blonde blushed and shook his head.

"I don't have to. I only do that when we're in serious danger, or like the Kakashi test when it was really, really important." Naruto crouched and Sasuke took a fighting stance as well.

"Oh yeah. I was wondering, what was with the fire thing? I never got a chance to ask."

"Just another Jutsu." With that, the blond leapt at Sasuke. They were both fast, and both were very good at Tai Jutsu as well. Sasuke was surprised though. At the academy, Naruto was horrible but now…he struck and moved like a professional. Or a wild animal, Sasuke couldn't decide which.

They moved in and out, like a dance. They barely brushed each other and then moved away quickly. Neither could get a shot in. They figured this out and when the sun was high in the sky they decided to talk as well.

"What happened to the masked boy?" the blonde asked while swiping at Sasuke with a claw.

"He vanished with Zabuza." Sasuke dodged fluidly and retaliated with a kick, using his momentum from the dodge. "How did you do that transport thing to the seal?"

Naruto caught the foot and pushed it away, making a fist and trying to get a punch in. "It's called the Flying Thunder God Technique. Its forbidden because you can accidently splice yourself."

Sasuke flinched as he dodged the blow. Splicing sounds painful. The Uchiha went for a punch, and then instead swept his foot under Naruto. This caught him by surprise and Sasuke landed on him. He pulled his fist back, trying not to blush as he was sitting on top of his friend. "How did you learn a forbidden Jutsu?" He threw down his fist and was intercepted by Naruto's hand, clutching it painfully.

"When I stole the forbidden Jutsu scroll of course." The blonde suddenly moved his knees under the Uchiha and pushed, throwing him back. Naruto leapt up. "How do you think I graduated?"

Sasuke ran towards Naruto and punched at him again. "Iruka sensei's dying wish?" that's what he had heard, at least. Surprisingly, Sasuke's fist collided with Naruto's face, sending him back and landing against a tree. The blonde looked away while he touched his face.

"…yeah." He whispered. Sasuke blinked. He was close to Iruka…He scolded himself. That wasn't a good thing to say. Then Naruto was up and sending a lazy punch his way.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to bring up something-" he dodged a blow and sent one of his own to Naruto's stomach. "Painful."

Naruto grinned and he flipped over Sasuke, dodging his punch. "It's okay. It's true though, this is Iruka's headband." He pointed to his upper left arm while retaliating with a kick. "But he graduated me because I learned a forbidden Jutsu!"

Sasuke jumped over the blondes kick and while in the air, aimed for him with a punch. "Tell me about your clan."

Naruto grinned and barely escaped the punch. Sasuke instead punched the ground. "Sure, but you have to tell me about yours first." He tried to barrel in to other boy, only to have him dodge again and send a kick at his back.

Sasuke smiled as Naruto caught his foot and pulled, sending him to the ground. "The Uchiha clan was known for our -" he rolled out of the way of a kick and bounced up. "Powerful chakra, exceptionally strong techniques, and a natural aptitude for anything combat-related." Sasuke smiled, proud. He sent a punch towards Naruto. They didn't notice the sun setting, and fast.

"The Uzumaki clan was known for our ability with fūinjutsu." The blonde dodged the punch and grabbed Sasuke's arm, then sent him spiraling towards the tree line. "Or sealing Jutsus. We also possessed incredible longevity and we were the first to capture the nine-tailed Fox demon." The Kyuubi purred.

Sasuke stood up, whipping dirt off his face. "The Uchiha clan possesses the kekai genkai sharingan." He leapt forward and threw another punch. "And Madara Uchiha was the first to get to the next step of the sharingan, the Mangekyo sharingan."

Suddenly, Naruto was skidding away quickly, his heart beating fast. Kyuubi was furious about the mention of Madara, and was stomping around his cage angrily. Naruto was crouched down at the tree line, like a cornered animal, his eyes darting to and fro. Sasuke stopped with surprise and dropped his fist. What was wrong? Was it something he said? He edged closer to the scared boy.

"Naruto?" the blonde eyed him warily, like he was the enemy. "What's wrong?" He shook his head furiously. Madara…the only one able to control the tailed beasts. And now, he was looking for him too. "Naruto, it's me." Sasuke crouched down, a few feet away with real concern in his eyes.

The kitsune didn't say a thing. He was trying to get his heart rate down, and stop panicking. All he did was mention him…but it paralyzed the boy with fear. Sasuke edged closer as Naruto took deep breaths, trying to stop his shaking before Sasuke noticed.

"Naruto, calm down." Sasuke edged even closer. "It's alright. Are you okay?" Naruto nodded his head and Sasuke chuckled. "You don't look okay."

The blonde's heart rate slowed. It'll be okay…Madara's not here…He nodded again before he decided he could speak without freaking out. "I'm okay; just give me a second…" Sasuke nodded and sat down patiently. In a couple minutes, Naruto had stopped shaking and stood up slowly.

Sasuke stood to, watching the boy and waiting for him to crumble. When he didn't, he gave as sigh of relief. Naruto looked at him apologetically.

"Sorry…I don't think I can continue." Sasuke nodded, a little glad.

"It's alright. I need to practice walking on trees anyway…" He trailed off awkwardly. He wasn't sure if he should let the blond go home alone. Sure, he never actually wanted him to leave anyway, but after what he just saw…

Naruto nodded and turned to walk away.

"Why don't you stay?" Naruto turned to stare at the Uchiha.

"I'm not crazy. I can be alone by myself."

"I didn't say you couldn't." They looked at each other for a second before Sasuke sighed. "Why don't you stay and help me? I'm not very good at it, and I would like to hear more about your clan. I've never heard of them before." Naruto paused, thinking.

He slowly walked back. "That's because they were in the Whirlpool country." There was a moment of awkward silence before Naruto sat down cross legged and motioned to a tree. Sasuke smiled genuinely.

"Why did you come here?" He asked, facing the tree and pulling out a Kunai.

"It was my mom who came here, and married my dad. That was before the massacre." Sasuke flinched as he ran up the tree and it cracked, sending him back to the ground.

As he landed, he asked "What happened. The massacre, I mean?" Naruto looked towards the sky.

"People were afraid of the Uzumaki clan, because of their fūinjutsu. They gathered together, made a plan and attacked in the middle of the night." He smiled at Sasuke. "So I'm the only one left too." Sasuke looked for a second before he ran up the tree, thinking.

As he landed he looked to the blond again, worried. "I've been meaning to ask you something for a long time." Naruto nodded hesitantly, a little worried. "A couple years a god, I was walking past a bar and heard some men talking." His face crinkled. "They said some….really nasty things about you."

Naruto let out a sigh, thanking whatever gods there where, know and un-known. That was normal, and he had thought Sasuke was going to say something…worse. He looked to Sasuke, who was standing there watching him. "That's okay. A lot of people don't like me." Sasuke didn't move.

"They said something about making plans for next October." At that, Naruto stiffened. Screw the gods, known and un-known. "They said some really disturbing things." There was a second of silence while both of them said nothing. "I wanted to know if it were true." Sasuke clenched his fist, trying to not let his emotions show. But what they said that night…it made him want to go out and break them in half. He watched Naruto as he looked away. _Please, say it's not true._ He almost begged. _Please._

Naruto turned back and smiled fakely. "Depends on what they said."

Sasuke started to tremble. He couldn't hold it in any longer, he had to know. "What happened on your birthday?" Sasuke abandoned the tree and kunai, letting it slip from his fingers as he crouched near the boy, who was looking away again. "Did they hurt you Naruto?"

The blonde growled. "Drop it. Now."

Sasuke shook his head. "No. Did. They. Hurt. You?" his teeth ground together. He was so mad, so very mad.

Naruto's eyes went blank. "Nothing happened on my birthday. Nothing. So drop it."

Sasuke growled. "You're lying." Naruto flinched. "Tell me. I'm your friend aren't I?" Naruto nodded slowly. Sasuke dropped the mad tone in his voice. "So you can tell me."

"I haven't told anyone yet, and I'm not about to start now."

Sasuke inched closer. "Damn it Naruto." The blond said nothing, and finally Sasuke snapped. Tears filled his eyes as he yelled at the blond. "Why didn't you fight back?" Naruto flinched. "You're a ninja you could have kicked their asses! You let them hurt you! How long have they been doing it?" He reached out a hand, only to let it drop by his side.

"I said drop it." Naruto was still looking away, so he thankfully didn't see Sasuke wipe his eyes dry. He didn't want to talk about it…or think about it. Naruto clenched his teeth, thinking of the pain of broken bones and internal bleeding. He remembered their hateful words as they beat him with rocks, sticks, bricks, anything they could get their hands on. He remember so clearly as they stripped him down and…Every night on his birthday they left him in a pool of his own blood to die. And every night, as he lay there wishing for death, a power came over him, the Kyuubi's, healing his pain. He would get up, stumble back to his apartment and sleep for three days straight. His ass would still hurt for a week after.

Sasuke began to shake as he looked at the boy. So happy all the time, and then… "Naruto, why?"

"I said drop it."

"Stop being such a hard ass!" Sasuke yelled.

"Like your one to talk!" Naruto turned his head, glaring right at Sasuke. "All I know about you is how you've got that 'one' person you _have_ to kill! You don't care about anything else so why are you taking a _sudden_ interest in my PERSONAL LIFE?" Sasuke bit his lip, seeing the truth to his words.

"You're right." He chuckled lightly at himself and Naruto blinked in surprise. Of all the emotions he expected, remorse was not one of them. "I can't help it. The world is just so…numb to me. Killing him…is the only thing I had going for me. The only thing in my future at all." He glanced up, piercing Naruto with his onyx eyes. "One man, my brother, slaughtered my whole clan. I'd have done anything to avenge them." He looked down and fidgeted with the fabric of his pants, wondering how much to tell. "It doesn't seem to matter much anymore, and it frightens me. I don't know what to with my life." Sasuke blushed. To his surprise, Naruto laughed warmly.

"Good to know." He grinned sheepishly, and Sasuke felt a peculiar tingling feeling in his gut. The Uchiha looked up, surprised. "I'm glad you told me that." Naruto's blue eyes searched inside of Sasuke's black ones, and Sasuke felt a blush creeping across his face. "That's a good thing, by the way. To not be obsessed with revenge." Naruto blinked and leaned back against a tree trunk. "Revenge will kill you." He smiled at the blushing Uchiha.

"Okay Dobe, I've spilled mine now it's your turn." Sasuke flinched at the look of pain that washed across Naruto's face before he could hide it. He didn't want to cause the blond pain but he had to know…

"I'm not supposed to be alive. And the villagers hate me for it." Naruto said simply, his turn to be occupied by the ground underneath him. "They think I'm evil. They hate me, and every December tenth, on my birthday, they come to find me…" Naruto faltered for a second then regained him composure. "If I hurt them, it will only provoke them more. I won't fight back; because I want them to respect me someday….Anger can make a lot of people do crazy things. I've been hospitalized for broken bones, internal bleeding…so many things I can't count anymore." He smiled sadly and looked to Sasuke, who was looking back with worry.

"Thank you. For telling me." Sasuke whispered. He was mad, sure. Really mad, and he got an odd protective feeling in his gut when he thought of people hurting Naruto. He promised to himself he wouldn't let anyone hurt him again, especially on his birthday.

Naruto nodded and leaned back against the tree, his eyes closed. It felt…good to let someone know. And he actually seemed to care…Suddenly; he felt a small pressure on his lips. Opening his eyes, he saw Sasuke pushing a pocky stick to his mouth with a determined and comical expression on his face. Naruto laughed and parted his lips, allowing the chocolate stick to be placed into his mouth. Sasuke smiled at him and stood up. Reaching a hand down, he offered it to Naruto. Chewing quickly, he swallowed the pocky and put his hand in Sasuke's.

Naruto yanked himself up suddenly collapsed against Sasuke's chest, realizing he couldn't feel his legs. He spent an hour in the same position, and something had cut of the blood flow. Sasuke blushed furiously. The blonde's breathe on his neck, the warmth of his body pressed against him. Naruto also noticed as a heat spread across his face.

"Um…Sasuke?" The dark haired boy made a small noise in his throat. "I can't move my legs." Naruto grinned sheepishly. "Sorry…" Sasuke sighed and put his hands on Naruto's sides.

"Come on Dobe." With a smooth motion, Sasuke pushed Naruto up on his back. He stood and put his hands under Naruto's legs to steady him. Sasuke chuckled. "Idiot."

"Sorry!" Naruto laughed, blushing some more as he wrapped his arms around Sasuke's neck. Sasuke just shook his head and started towards the bridge-builder's house. He smiled in the dark, glad for Naruto's warmth.

Naruto couldn't help but feel intoxicated at the smell of Sasuke. His demon nose wanted more, and he barely resisted pushing his nose into the boy's skin or hair. Why did he have to smell so good? Naruto realized he's never been this close to the reclusive Uchiha before, physically or emotionally. It felt good. Suddenly, he had to cut off the flow of chakra to his nose. It really was getting to be too much. He sighed and his eyes closed and he rested against Sasuke's back. He was glad he had told him…


	8. Happy Birthday

Okay I'm not that charming when it comes to these opening things. I just write. Onward. Kudos to those who get my hard place reference. This chap hasn't been changed that much. Review!

Don't own nothin.

~Break~

Kakashi sat at the kitchen table nervously. He hadn't even known it was Naruto's birthday until Sasuke came back last night with the news. So, today they would take a temporary break and celebrate. Kakashi yawned as he read his book, Ichi Ichi Paradise. He knew Zabuza wasn't dead, and he already told the other two. The demon of the mist would probably make himself known soon, and Kakashi only wished he had been able to train more with Sasuke and Sakura. He did make progress yesterday with Sakura however. Turns out, the kunoichi had an aptitude for very precise chakra control. Now how to use that…the white haired man was lost in thought. He wondered when the blond would finally wake up…

~Break~

Naruto's big blue orbs darted around the room as he awoke. He yawned and sat up. How did he get here? He remembered sparing with Sasuke, sharing sob stories, then his legs not working and…Oh my gosh! He must have fallen asleep on Sasuke's back! He growled and scolded himself.

_**Happy Birthday Kit. **_Kyo growled and woke from his sleep to. They had long given up the late night dreamscape lectures. There simply wasn't anymore to teach.

_Thanks Kyo-sensei._ Naruto stretched and stood slowly. _I wonder why no one woke me up…_

_**I don't know. Hey, today, no matter what your doing I want you to make some clones and train.**_

Naruto nodded_. Good, I have extra energy I want to burn off._ The blonde slipped on his shirt, wondering who took it off.

_**Why don't you do it now?**_

He nodded and formed some hand signs. "Shadow clone jutsu." He whispered, trying to be quiet. Fifty Naruto's crowded the room and quietly snuck off through the window to practice the Flying Thunder God Technique. Naruto did that two times, having one group try to make headway on Rasengan and the other practice with Kitsune Bi.

_**That was smart.**_ Naruto slipped on his jacket.

_What?_

_**Making only a few at a time to be quiet**_. Kyuubi chuckled. _**You are getting smarter in every aspect. The old Naruto would have made as many as he could and sent them stomping down the stairs**_. Naruto blushed.

_Okay, maybe._ The blonde began to take his head wrap off. _Owch…_

_**Yeah, you got hit really hard. I was scared for a moment, but it was a good idea to use the kitsune bi to get the water to boil so you could get out. Another example of you getting smarter.**_

_I could only start it underwater with your chakra though._ Naruto groaned as he saw the bloody wrap.

_**Well, what do you expect? You're going to have to lean on my sometimes.**_ Kyo chuckled as Naruto snuck off into the bathroom. He looked into the mirror thoughtfully. He really was changing. His blond spiky hair was now spreading across his ears, which were becoming pointed from extended yokai (demon chakra) use. He looked shaggy, but because his hair was spiky it was cool too. His pupils were still slitted, and thanks to prompting from Kakashi Sasuke and Sakura had dropped their questions. His K9s were very noticeable now though, and so were his claws. He looked feral, but tame at the same time. Cool.

Naruto put his hands to his belt, focusing chakra. His clothes were dirty, he realized after looking in the bathroom. And he had packed almost his whole stash of clothing in his belt. With a small blue light, a pair of red and black clothes dropped to the ground. He picked them up. Kyuubi had helped him get the clothes. He felt a little bad about stealing but Kyuubi insisted it was only Human culture that thought it was bad and it in the wild it was typical. He also made the point it was good sneaking practice. So Naruto did.

First was a black almost crop-like jacket with an orange spiral in the back. A red T with a black swirl pattern and a fox in the left corner and underneath sleeves of fishnet that wrapped around his middle finger at the end. He switched his black leather belt from his dirty cargo pants and into a pair of black baggy pants. He really liked baggy pants. He slipped the clothes on and sealed his dirty ones. He liked it, and although he didn't want to admit it, he was glad he stole them.

He thought about Sakura as he dropped the bloody gauze from the counter and into the trash and poked at his head wound. She had become more of a ninja in the days since graduation. She was standing up for herself, and she had finally realized not to press so much when it came to Sasuke. She also seemed to accept Naruto more now that he was more serious….though he still played pranks like crazy. He thought for a moment. Sakura had been treating him really different….He gasped. Sasuke! He knew about Naruto's birthday for a while…did he tell her? Oh god! Naruto panicked. If she knew, she would tell other people and tell more people and then they would know he told and then-

_**Calm down Kit!**_

_I can't!_ Naruto pulled at his hair_. And I don't want a pity party! No! This can't be happening-_

_**It might not be. Why don't you go down and ask?**_ Naruto stopped. Yeah, he could do that. If they are downstairs. Well, it doesn't really matter where they are, he'd find them and ask very discreetly…and then Sasuke would hopefully say no and…He bit his lip. Please say no please say no. He burst out of the bathroom.

Sakura giggled as she heard Naruto's feet on the stairs, running. He must have just woken up. The pinkette paused. She was sad, after what had been told to them this morning by a shaking, enraged Sasuke. It changed the way she looked at things, but Sasuke insisted they treat Naruto the same so he wouldn't suspect anything. She sighed. She had been thinking a lot lately, about Naruto and Sasuke and her role as a ninja. She realized how weak she was after seeing Naruto make so much progress in such a short amount of time. That train of thought also lead to Sasuke. He liked somebody, she could tell. He would space out and then blush and come back to earth rather abruptly. She wanted to cry at the thought, because she knew it wasn't her. She clenched her fist. She was still dealing with that part, and though she hadn't quite gotten over Sasuke she knew it would take a while. Sakura was brought back to earth by Naruto's voice.

The blonde was staring at Sasuke incredulously. "Did you tell them?" He almost yelled. Sasuke looked stunned too, surprised he had found out so quickly. And surprised he hadn't even noticed the cake on the table. "Don't just stare! Answer me Sasuke-kun!" He almost whined.

Sasuke bit his lip. "This morning. I had to-" Naruto ripped at his hair.

"You stupid son of a bitch!" he groaned.

Kakashi stood up and set his book down. "Naruto, we need to have another talk, all of us."

Naruto growled and pointed to Kakashi with resentment. "No we don't! I can handle it on my o-" He stopped, his eyes finally taking in the cake on the table. "What the hell is that?" He dropped his hand.

"It's a cake dobe." Naruto shot him a shrewd look.

Sakura stood up, trying to act like she would have before then. "Tazuna's daughter and I worked hard on it! It's for you." Suddenly, Naruto was there and inch from her face fiercely.

"I don't want your pity!" Sakura hesitated, and then decided on the best thing to do to put him at ease. She slapped him over the head.

"It's a freaking birthday cake! You will eat it and love it!" She yelled commandingly. Kakashi gave her a grateful look, and she just smiled. Naruto held his head and moaned. She almost apologized, realizing his head wound but decided against it. She had to be strong.

"The hell is a birthday cake?" He stood up straight, letting go of his head. Tazuna, who was sitting in the corner, fell of his seat.

"You don't know what a birthday cake is?" He cried out disbelievingly. Naruto shook his head. "What the hell?" He wanted to go yell at the parents of the young boy. "What did your parents do when your birthday came around?" Kakashi opened his mouth but Naruto responded instead.

"My parents are dead."

"You had to have someone take care of you!"

Naruto shrugged like he didn't care. "Nobody wanted me. I always spend birthdays alone." He twitched as he realized that wasn't quite true and chuckled. "Well, when I'm lucky." He looked back to see the rest of the team didn't take the morbid humor well. Kakashi and Sasuke were glaring at him and Sakura looked like she was going to try. "Oh come on!" No response. "Someone explain what a birthday cake is!"

Sasuke sighed. "It's a pastry you eat on your birthday to celebrate the day you were born." Naruto cocked his head.

"Why?"

Sasuke couldn't answer. Why? He didn't know…Sakura sighed and sat down in her chair. "Because we're glad you're alive." Naruto stared at her unblinkingly. "Just…deal with it! We went through a lot of trouble making you a cake and getting you presents at the last minute now sit!"

Naruto slid slowly into a chair between Sasuke and Sakura. "Presents?"

Kakashi looked up from his book. Okay, that was going a little far…"You don't know what presents are." It wasn't a question; it was a statement of disbelief. Naruto shook his head.

"They're gifts. For you." Sasuke muttered, trying to look like he didn't care. He had to make up for being so nice last night.

"…why?" The blonde was severely confused. All this stuff with presents and cake and-

"Because we're celebrating your life. Now shut up and deal with it." Naruto cocked his head for a moment. The teens waited with held breaths for Naruto's response, worried. Did they go too far? Would Naruto refuse everything?

To their great surprise and relief, Naruto laughed. "Okay!" Sakura giggled in relief. Thank god. She was really worried, and she was struggling to not show pity on her face. It got easier when she realized she had to be strong for Naruto, and this time he needed her to be. So she smiled.

"Okay! Here's what we do!" She reached over and pointed to the candles, Naruto watching with curious eyes. "We light these."

"With fire?"

Sakura rolled her eyes. "Yes."

Naruto practically jumped from his seat. "I can do that!" He reached his hand forward and snapped over the cake. To Sakura and Sasuke's surprise, a flame hovered over Naruto's finger. It was small, the perfect size. Sakura showed his where to light them, explaining if the wax melts it would fall on the cake. Naruto then rolled his hand into a fist, extinguishing the flame.

"How did you do that?" Sasuke asked, curious. Naruto was always surprising him, it seemed. Sakura also watched Naruto for the answer.

The blonde shrugged. "It's just a Jutsu."

"You didn't use any hand signs." Sasuke muttered, always observant.

Naruto smiled at him mysteriously, showing his K9s for a second. "Yeah." That was all. He turned to the cake and whispered to Sakura. "I don't know about you, but I don't think I can eat it like that."

The pinkette chuckled. "Now, you blow them out."

Naruto raised an eyebrow. "That seems redundant. I just lit them!"

Sasuke shook his head slowly. "It's tradition." Naruto nodded and took a deep breath. Before he could let it out, Sasuke's finger shot out and settled on Naruto's lips. "You have to make a wish." Answering Naruto's curious look, he tried to explain. "You have to wish for something, and then blow out the candles. If you blow them out in one breath that means it will come true." Naruto nodded and Sasuke withdrew his hand.

Everyone watched Naruto as he thought for a moment. Sasuke tried not to blush as he looked at Naruto's face, lit up by the candles and shadows dancing on the blonde's lips. Meanwhile, Naruto was trying to figure it out with Kyuubi.

_What can I wish for?_

_**Anything.**_

_Think it will come true?_

_**If you want it bad enough, you can make it come true. **_Kyo smiled at the small boy, hoping he would get his wish, whatever it was. He really did care for the boy.

Naruto pondered_. I want to be a good ninja and a good demon. _

_**We're already working on that. Wish for something really important, something you might never get or do. **_

_Okay….I wish I could see my mom and dad._ With that and a brightness in his eyes he blew out the all the candles. Kakashi smiled as he saw the familiar look when Naruto was talking to the Kyuubi. "So when does it come true?"

Sakura just laughed at the smiling boy as she began to pick up small platters. Kakashi stood and began to cut the cake while Sasuke turned to look at Naruto.

"I'm sorry Naruto. They had to know…" He whispered guiltily. To his surprise, Naruto just turned and smiled.

"It's okay. It's just…" Kakashi and Sakura worked quietly, listening. "I was good to tell someone." He blushed and picked at his sleeve, then looked up with a hard look in his eye. "Just don't you dare tell anybody else. Ever." Sasuke smiled.

"Promise." Kakashi began dishing out cake slices as Sakura got a surprised look on her face and ran to the kitchen.

"I want to be the first one!" She yelled from the next room.

Naruto looked around, confused. "First what?"

"I want to be the one to give you your first birthday present ever!" She ran back in and handed over a hastily wrapped box. "Go on, open it!" Naruto looked down at the box in disbelieve, then peeled open the wrappings. Inside the box he pulled out a picture frame with Team seven's picture in it. Sakura grinned as she saw Naruto's face light up. He hugged the picture to his chest and then jumped up and hugged Sakura too. The kunoichi just sighed and wrapped her arms around him. "Happy birthday, Naruto." They disengaged as Kakashi shoved the cake under Naruto's nose.

"Eat it." He demanded. He gave the rest of team seven a piece and Tazuna too, but they all waited and watched as Naruto took his first hesitant bite. He hesitates, and then took a small bit. He chewed and swallowed slowly, almost as in disbelieve.

Then, with an awed expression, he said "This is even better than_ ramen_!" Even the Kyuubi laughed. As they dug into the cake, Kakashi slipped out and back in with a small box in his hands.

"Naruto. I am proud to present you with your second birthday present ever." He shoved the box into the boy's hands and sat down. Naruto grinned with excitement and reached inside the box. He pulled out a small folder with a confused look. "It's a photo album, open it up." Kakashi explained.

Team seven looked on as Naruto opened the book and gazed into the first picture. For once in his life, his face was devoid of any emotion that they could see. They looked at each other in panic, and Sasuke opened his mouth to say something when Kakashi held up a hand. They sat there in silence, wondering what the blond was looking at. The blonde's mouth opened a little, as if in surprise.

Naruto gazed into his mothers eyes for the first time. The red head was standing next to a black haired girl who was holding a small black haired babe in her arms. She smiled as her hand hovered over her budging stomach happily. He didn't know how he knew it was his mother, he just knew. She smiled so widely and had a mysterious, almost childlike look in her eyes. He hurriedly flipped the page. This picture was with his father too.

The fourth hokage smiled jokingly at Kushina, who was narrowing her eyes at the blond. She had a piece of snow dribbling off her shoulder, and Minato's hand was covered in snow to. In this picture, his mother's stomach was slightly smaller, and the ground was covered in the light flurries. He smiled a bit. His wish came true! He could see his parent! He opened his eyes, which were now watery. He flipped to the next picture. This time, his father was smiling and pointing to his newly built face on the mountainside. He looked so excited as he pulled Kushina under his arm, a slight blush matching the woman's hair. Naruto looked to the next page excitedly.

This one made him laugh out loud. The Namikaze was stressed, his head in his hands as Kushina pocked his arm worriedly. Meanwhile, his shadow clones rushed around the Hokage's office, a panicked look on their faces. Behind him, an old man with white hair leaned on his chair, smiling at the camera with a peace sign, apparently the only one who knew the picture was being taken.

Sasuke watched Naruto flip thru the pages. He wondered what could possibly have the blonde so captivated. He shared a glance at Sakura, who also looked worried. Kakashi though, looked more and more happy with each passing minute. Suddenly, Naruto gasped.

"Kakashi-sensei you're here too!" The blonde was looking at a young ninja with a black face wrap touch Kushina's belly nervously. Behind him stood a boy and a girl with purple strips on her face, and they were both looking over young Kakashi's shoulder nervously. And behind them, stood Minato looking slightly impatient. Kakashi nodded.

"Of course. Obito, Rin and I were Team Minato." Naruto looked up, surprised. Kakashi was his father's…student? Kakashi gave him a look and glanced towards Sasuke and Sakura. He realized they were looking at him with worry. They didn't know what he was looking at!

"Can I show them?"

Kakashi sighed. "I suppose, as long as they don't tell anybody, you can show them who your father was." Sasuke's eyes narrowed. Why couldn't they tell anybody?

Naruto smiled pushed the book onto the table excitedly. "This is my mom, Kushina, and my dad Minato!" Sasuke and Sakura gasped. That was the fourth hokage! Sasuke stared at the blonde, who was turning pages and pointing to things excitedly. He was the son of the fourth hokage? And nobody knew…it was some kind of secret? Sakura stared for a minute too, and then shook her head and turned to the black book and the picture Naruto was pointing at. She giggled at the young Kakashi. He probably had no idea he would grow up and have that boy on his team.

Kakashi watched as each teen finally took in the information and poured over the book. Naruto was so happy…he probably had never seen pictures of his parents before, and he hoped the third Hokage didn't get to mad at him. Thankfully, Sasuke and Sakura didn't question the blonde, just leaned over and watched as Naruto gave them the tour. They had probably never seen him this genuinely happy. Suddenly, after many minutes Naruto realized Kakashi was there.

"Thanks Kakashi!" He tacked his team leader. "This is the best birthday ever!" Sasuke leaned over, looking at the first picture. His mom and Naruto's mom were friends…

Kakashi chuckled. "I should hope so." He peeled Naruto from his stomach. "Now, Tazuna, Sakura and I have to get to the building site." Sakura jumped up and began to pull Tazuna towards the door. "You two catch up." Kakashi winked at Sasuke, who blushed. The silver haired man practically ran after the other two.

Naruto looked to Sasuke, very confused. "What's going on?" The Uchiha smiled and stood up.

"I have a present for you! Come on." He took Naruto's sleeve and pulled his up the stairs. He was actually very excited, which was a rarity for Sasuke. Although lately his emotions have been showing themselves more…

Naruto didn't resist being pulled up the stairs, but he was still confused. "Sasuke-kun, tell me what's going on!" he whined.

Sasuke couldn't help but laugh. "It's your birthday present dobe! I can't believe you haven't gotten your ear pierced yet!" Naruto blinked with surprise.

"Wait, what…pierced?" he yelled as they turned the corner.

Laughing, the Kyuubi retreated to the corner. _**Have fun….**_

Sasuke looked at him. "Of course! See, look!" He yanked Naruto into the room and showed him his right ear. An onyx round earring was embedded in his ear, almost glittering in the light. Naruto had never noticed that before. Sasuke grinned mischievously. "All boys of the Uchiha clan got them. I think you should too!"

"P-pierced?" Naruto stuttered, his eyes wide. He turned to see Sasuke close and lock the door, an evil glint in his eye.

"Oh yeah. Pierced. You'll thank me when it's over." Naruto panicked at his scary voice, backing up until he was trapped against the wall. Sasuke pulled out a small needle from his pocket. This was going to be fun…

"Sasuke…couldn't you have gotten me a plushie or something for my birthday?" He stammered. Sasuke grinned and leaned closer. "You don't' have to do this…" Naruto sweat dropped as Sasuke pinned him against the wall.

~Break~

Kakashi kicked up a rock on the dirt road they were walking on. "I wonder how Naruto's doing…"

Sakura laughed. "I doubt it's going well…maybe we should have stayed and helped pin Naruto down…" She murmured as an afterthought. Kakashi shook his head.

"You couldn't pay me enough." Tazuna just laughed.

~Break~

"If you don't stop squirming I could accidently stab you!" Sasuke yelled, wrestling a thrashing Naruto.

"I would if you weren't trying to _purposely_ stab me!" He yelled. Sasuke growled and pressed against him, trapping Naruto between a wall and a hard place. Naruto was thankfully too panicked to notice Sasuke's blush, among other things. With one hand, the Uchiha managed to grab both of Naruto's hands and pin them together. Sasuke pulled out the needle with the other hand, grabbed Naruto by the chin and jabbed the needle in his ear lobe. Naruto cringed and bit his lip in pain. Sasuke pulled out the earring he bought from his pocket and, still using one hand, replaced the needle with it quickly before Naruto could squirm away. He then sighed and let Naruto collapse to the floor, muttering about how annoying the stupid brat was while adjusting his pants.

"Ow…" Naruto complained, wincing as he explored his new earring.

"Don't touch!" Sasuke snapped, sitting down besides the blond. "Hold on a sec." He leaned forward and fiddled with the stud, tightening the other side with chakra so it wouldn't fall out. "It's a permanent stud." He explained as he went to go grab a mirror. Naruto was still sitting on the floor as he came back in. He handed then blond the mirror and watched his facial expression closely.

He pouted as he saw the small trail of blood where he bit his lip. Then Naruto tilted the mirror and examined his ear, where a small ruby stone sat. He hated to say it, but it was actually…cool. He sighed and muttered something under his breath.

Leaning closer, Sasuke cupped his ear. "Sorry what was that?"

"Thank you Sasuke-kun…" He said in a muffled voice. "I actually do like it." Sasuke grinned and pulled Naruto up on his feet.

"I hate to say I told you so…but-" He received a quick punch on the shoulder from the blond beside him.

"Shut up!" Naruto snapped with a smile on his face. The two teens began to trail downstairs, Naruto thinking about how this was the best birthday ever. He got a picture album with his parents in it, a picture of Team seven and an earring! Sasuke was still blushing slightly. What was that anyway? He questioned the weird feelings he's been getting lately around the blonde. He looked over and watched Naruto's happy face as he fiddled with his new earring. Sure, he was a friend. But was that all? Suddenly, Naruto stopped in the middle of the stairs, flinching.

"Naruto?" Sasuke stopped to. A clone had just come back for some odd reason…

~Break~

About twenty minutes ago…

Two Naruto clones looked up from the partly formed Rasengan, their purple eyes darting around as they heard a figure get closer. One clone looked to the other and the second one vanished into the forest. The Rasengan disappeared as the first Naruto clone waited. The person approaching smelled of roses, and their steps were light. Possibly a girl? The blonde scurried and hide behind a tree as the person came out.

It seemed to be a girl, with long hair and a silk kimono. She walked gracefully too, and about midway through the clearing she stopped and dropped to her knees. The clone watched warily, wondering if he should return or keep watching.

"You can come out you know." Naruto flinched at the girl's voice. He warily stepped out from behind the tree and walked up to the person. He sat down beside…her? He really was getting curious. What gender was she anyway? The person smiled and turned to Naruto. "I like your eyes." The blond frowned and sent his demonic chakra away from his eyes, turning them blue again and in turn the girl frowned. "You didn't have to change them." When Naruto didn't respond, she shrugged and returned to picking flowers.

Naruto leaned forward. He couldn't get a good read…he wanted to growl in frustration. He needed to figure it out! The clone got closer and sniffed. Still no read. Suddenly, he realized he didn't care what this mysterious other person thought of him. The person started but otherwise didn't move as Naruto sniffed an inch away from her skin. Suddenly he backed away and sneezed.

"Bless you."

Naruto eyed the now realized boy. "You're male." He could tell by the scent…it was slightly muskier than a girl's scents, at least in humans. In the animal world it was opposite.

The boy smiled. "Yes. I'm Haku. Most people think I'm a girl when they see me like this." He motioned to his Kimono. "How did you know?"

"You smell like a guy." The boy smiled more and nodded. Sure Haku was curious, but he didn't want to press it. He couldn't get attached just in case they met again, where he would have to kill the blond. Naruto just sighed and looked out towards the forest. He was getting updates from the real Naruto every five minutes, and he had just gotten his ear pierced by Sasuke-kun. He thought about Sasuke.

The Uchiha kept away from people but lately seemed to open up to Naruto, and that made him happy. Naruto was, in turn, opening up towards Sasuke as well. He was a good friend, he realized. He snapped out of his thoughts and turned back to the boy, Haku.

"What are you doing out here?"

Haku pointed to a plant. "I'm gathering herbs to restore my stock of healing juices. I used the last batch on a close friend of mine."

"How did your friend get hurt?"

Haku frowned. "He got in a fight with someone. I was worried about him for a while."

Naruto looked to the forest again. "I hope he gets better soon, then."

The boy looked at Naruto curiously, recognizing the look on his face. "Do you have someone close to you?"

The blonde looked back. "Yeah. Why?"

"You looked like you were thinking of her."

Naruto blinked. _Her?_ "What do you mean?"

Haku placed a flower in his basket. "You're thinking of your special person."

"Special person?"

"You would give your life for her."

_Again, her?_ "How do you-" He was about to say 'how do you think it's a 'her'' but was cut off by a smiling Haku.

"I've seen that look before. You're in love." Naruto blushed deeply. _What? Love? With who? I was only thinking about Sasuke…_He trailed off in his head. No way. Sasuke was a friend of his sure, but 'love'….?

Naruto swallowed dryly. "But, see I don't know if I really like h…her like that."

Haku smiled. He liked helping people. "Does it make you happy to be around her?"

Naruto thought for a second. Yeah, sure. "Yes. Bu-"

"When she smiles do you feel like smiling too?"

Naruto _had _noticed that… "Yes…"

"Do you get an odd, tingly feeling when you are close to her?"

Naruto's heart rate sped up. Sasuke's just a friend… "But how do I know the line between friend and…more?"

Haku chuckled. "I guess you'll just know. No need to rush it." He stood and the blonde followed suit. Haku turned and began to walk back to where he came from.

"I hope your friend gets better!" Naruto called to his back. The boy turned and gave Naruto a smile.

"And I hope your friend realizes how great a guy you are. Don't worry; I'm sure you'll do fine." With that, Haku was gone, leaving Naruto more confused than when he came. The clone stood alone for a moment, wondering what to do. He should probably get back to Naruto with this weird information…he didn't know what to do with it. The clone pulled out a kunai and stuck it in his neck. With a poof, he vanished too, leaving an empty meadow full of flowers.

~break~

Naruto looked at Sasuke curiously, wondering. He was just a friend, wasn't he? He pushed the thought away. Anyway, the boy had said not to worry about it and not push it…he let it go. They were just friends, and that's all he would think on the subject.

"Naruto?" The Uchiha was worried. Naruto hadn't said anything since stopping at the stairs for two minutes!

Suddenly, the two boys turned as they heard a shrill, terrified scream coming from outside…


	9. Accidently In Love

Okay, does anyone have any suggestions about laptops? I need one and I have $400 to spend. It doesn't have to be fancy, it just needs to work.

Thank you to all who reviewed, especially Queenwitch and PuppetMaster55 for both of your great advice. I hope this chapter clears up a few things….

Watashi wa jika Naruto! _**Yeah right**_. It's true! _**No it's not, you human idiot.**_ Hey…don't rain on my Cyclopes rock! _**I'm not-wait what?**_ You heard me you great furry ball. I (really) don't own Naruto_**. Grr…I refuse to be-**_ Oh shut up and read.

~Break~

For a moment, Naruto and Sasuke stood on the stairs staring at each other, their hearts beating furiously and both thinking the same thing. _Tazuna's daughter…._ They leapt into action, flying down the stairs. The two boys burst from the door at the same time, looking around furiously for the attackers. Fortunately, they didn't have to look far.

A ninja stood proudly, surrounded by three wolf demons. The man, though barely so, stood with a sound headband on under his blue hair. His grey eyes sparkled as he saw the boys. _Perfect,_ He thought. _There's just one boy with the target. This won't take long._ The man smiled.

"Who the hell are you?" The blonde across from him snarled.

The sound ninja smiled. "I'm Hashimi. And you Uzumaki, are about to be reunited with your clan." Sasuke snarled threateningly as he stepped beside Naruto. No one was going to hurt his blond! Naruto, however, had just been distracted by the wolf demons. Their eyes were….empty. Something was wrong, he realized. He just knew. Then his eyes flickered to the girl tied to a tree, her long dark hair falling over her as she hung limply.

"Tsunami! What did you do to her?" Naruto looked to Hashimi.

The sound ninja chuckled. "She's fine. You should be more worried about yourself."

"If you think you and your mutts are going to defeat us you're dead wrong!" The Uchiha yelled as he got into his fighting stance.

"Sasuke, those are wolf demons."

He looked to Naruto. "How did you know?"

Naruto just stared at the poor creatures. "They aren't themselves." He moved yokai to his eyes again, turning them purple. "They're being controlled." Once again, he just knew and the words came out seemingly on their own accord.

Hashimi laughed. "Very observant aren't you?" He blinked, not losing his mask as his wolves flinched at the sudden yokai energy. It was small, but very powerful. The sound ninja looked to Naruto and saw his eyes turn color, and a sly smile crossed his face. "Interesting…"

"Sasuke-kun, if Gato's goonies are here…"

He frowned. "Then Sakura and Kakashi are in danger as well."

Naruto crouched into his fighting stance and Hashimi smiled more, recognizing it. The blond raised his hackles, not even realizing he was doing it. "I can handle this guy; you need to go help Kakashi and Sakura."

Sasuke felt a sudden bad feeling in his stomach as he thought about it. Leaving Naruto? He trusted him, but what if he got hurt? He shook his head. "If we fight him together we can both help Kakashi and Sakura." He pulled out a kunai slowly.

Hashimi smiled and laughed loudly. "Are you done talking, _Kit_?" Naruto started. Only fox's called their young ones Kits! How did he know? The sound ninja smiled broadly, the flinch confirming it all. "Then, let's fight."

~Break~

"I knew you'd come back." Kakashi growled at the man standing before him. Sakura was glaring at Haku with a kunai at her side. He knew the kunoichi wouldn't hold for long…He had to finish this quickly and hope Naruto and Sasuke hadn't run into any trouble.

Zabuza laughed. "Yes, you're so damn_ smart_!" He snarled the last word and leapt forward, sword in hand. "Now die!"

~Break~

Hashimi pulled his flute up to his mouth, a new plan in mind. As he started his first couple notes, Sasuke watched in confusion. He didn't hear a thing. What exactly was this flute supposed to do? He glanced at Naruto, hoping to find him thinking the same thing. Instead, he found him hunched over, hands over his ears in pain.

"Naruto!" He grabbed onto the blonde's shoulder in panic. What was he doing to him? Why was he in pain?

_**Naruto! I know what this is! Move the yokai away bef-**_

A pure note filled his brain. He began to lose feeling in his body and the world around him turned black. He couldn't see or hear, except for the one note. He tried to push it away, clapping his hands to his ears. The note only got louder and higher pitched. He was sure it was going to make his ears bleed. Wait, what would make his ears bleed? He wondered for a moment before he decided he didn't care. There was something going on outside, wasn't there? Or was there? He didn't know, but he did know something was wrong. He barely felt his head turn and his hand swing around in one fluid motion. He blinked, trying to focus. His body wanted to move, but he clenched it still. Sasuke was there, standing in wonder and confusion. Naruto bit his lip and tried to warn him. He didn't know what he wanted to warn him about, but he knew it was important…

Sasuke jumped back as Naruto's claw swiped at him, barely missing his chest and a very painful end. Why was Naruto attacking him? He gazed at his friend. This couldn't be him! Naruto would never…The blonde looked to be in pain as he bit his lip. Then Sasuke had an epiphany. He looked to the sound ninja. The wolves beside him were sitting down, staring at the soon-to-be fight. Didn't Naruto say they were being controlled? His dark eyes flickered to the flute. That must be it.

"Sasuke…get out." Naruto's voice growled as he stood facing him, claws out.

Sasuke frowned. "No way. I won't leave you."

"Please…run." Sasuke blinked. He really was being controlled then. But no, he wouldn't leave the blonde to this strange man's control. If he did, Hashimi would make Naruto jump off a cliff or something. Now, Naruto needed him and Sasuke refused to leave him. He promised he wouldn't let anyone hurt his friend, especially on his birthday. He was the only thing standing between Naruto and certain death. He couldn't abandon him. Sasuke shook his head, and with that, Naruto lost himself and jumped towards him.

~Break~

Kakashi jumped back as he dodged yet another hit from Zabuza. He made several hand signs quickly, summoning lightning to his left hand. He had to finish this! Zabuza stopped a few feet away and summoned water from the air. The droplets converged around him until several balls were floating at his side. They paused, looking to each other.

"Water Spike!" The balls turned into slender, pointed javelins. And at Zabuza's signal, they flew through the air at Kakashi.

"Lightning Hound!" Kakashi held out his hand and a bolt of lightning condensed and turned into a huge Dog. The dog snarled and jumped, crackling through the air as he batted away the spikes and headed towards Zabuza.

_Sasuke, Naruto…where are you?_

~Break~

Naruto kicked and punched quickly. Sasuke frowned as he evaded another blow. He hadn't seen Naruto use these steps when he was fighting him the other day…then he gasped. He recognized these steps! They were exactly the same as when they were fighting Kakashi! Realizing what that meant, he not only sidestepped the next punch but got out of the way as well. Sure enough, a spurt of fire licked out from the air above Naruto's fist. That fire thing again…he briefly wondered about it before he dodged Naruto again. This time, it would be a little harder. They were evenly matched when it came to Tai Jutsu, and apparently that's all Naruto could use while being controlled, or else he would have used that seal transportation jutsu. But because of the flames, Sasuke had to work harder to avoid it.

He had two problems. He tried to be rational as he avoided another hit. First, he had to either dodge Naruto forever or stop him from fighting without hurting the blonde. The second problem: He could stop him from fighting by breaking that flute, he was sure of it. But he couldn't get to the flute until he had taken care of Naruto. And he couldn't fight two people at once without actually fighting the one of them. Which brought him back to his first problem: how to stop Naruto from fighting. To get to the flute, he had to stop Naruto but to stop Naruto he had to get to the flute.

He tired to bring him back, make Naruto fight the control but it failed. Nothing he said could rally the blonde, it was like he didn't even know he was there as his body fought. He was positive Naruto wasn't doing this. He wouldn't. Sasuke ducked another burst of flames. He had to get that flute…

"I won't fight you Naruto!" He gazed into his violet eyes, trying to get a reaction. Not even a flicker. "Would you really kill me Naruto? Controlled or not?" He evaded a claw. "The Naruto I know wouldn't do this!" He swept low under a punch and pushed the blonde's stomach. Naruto stumbled for a moment before flicking his head up and staring at Sasuke with emotionless eyes. "You have to fight it!" His throat tightened. He tried to remember Naruto was being controlled, but he wondered; if he stopped dodging, would Naruto would really kill him? Is the jutsu really that strong?

Sasuke's heart panged as he realized something. Maybe it's their bond that wasn't strong enough. Would he be doing this to Sakura? The boy used to have a crush on her anyway. He darted away from a strike half-heartedly. He cared about Naruto…but did Naruto care about him? 'Care'. What did that mean anyway? His thoughts drifted as he avoided Naruto's claws. Did he really care about him that much? He was a friend right? So why did he have a problem kicking his ass? Is that how friendship works? The Uchiha looked at the blonde. Why did he care anyway? Wasn't he supposed to be the 'avenger'? How was he supposed to get the Mangekyo Sharingan if he couldn't kill his best friend?

Again, his heart panged with the thought. Why did it hurt to think of that? Sasuke moved away from another burst of flame. He couldn't hurt Naruto, he realized. Ever. He had failed his duty as avenger, all because of some blonde, stupid, happy, defensive, caring, tender, gentle, beautiful- He stopped. Wait, what? Suddenly, he was struck in the stomach and sent flying against a tree. He was losing chakra, and he knew Naruto had more stamina than him. He had to come up with a plan, and quick or he would be at a disadvantage very soon. His head whirled as he stood, not only from the blow but from his thoughts. Why had he said beautiful?

"I can't fight you Naruto." He said as he looked into those cold, uncaring eyes. "I don't know why, but I can't hurt you." He swallowed dryly as Naruto advanced towards him slowly. He was just a friend…a good friend? His best friend? Was there more to that? He realized he wasn't asking the important question. Did he want there to be more?

Time seemed to pause for a moment as his heart sped up. Did he want there to be more? Did he really like the blonde like that? He wanted to say no, wasn't that wrong anyway? A guy liking another guy? He really had to stop the questions and start the answers, he realized. But he had so many questions, and though he tried to scramble to find them, he couldn't seem to find anything remotely answer-like. Or maybe he had already found it; he just didn't know what it was when he had it. He looked at Naruto walking up to him. What was wrong with him? He was always the kind of boy who took what he wanted, and screw what everybody else thought. So how could he _not _know what he wants right now? Could he ever find an answer, or would he be struggling with this confusion forever? _No way_, he thought. He had to figure this out. He would not question for his whole life. If he had a question, he would answer it. If he had a need, he filled it. His entire existence has always been so sure, and now this…_boy _was messing everything up! He was screwing with his cool! Sasuke snarled at the blonde, now only a few feet away.

"Damn Dobe!" He stood up fully, not leaning against the tree anymore. "You just have to fuck everything up, don't you?" He felt like he wanted to cry, this pain in his chest was tearing at him fiercely. He didn't want to carry this pain around forever, not knowing, not understanding. And he wouldn't! Naruto was the greatest thing about him, why couldn't he wrap his head around it? He stopped again. Really? His thoughts seemed to just be blurting out interesting things today. He hadn't even thought it consciously…maybe unconsciously. But which part counts? Which part did he want to count?

Naruto growled as snapped and pulled some fire into his hand from thin air. He couldn't fight the Dobe; that was for sure. So what was he going to do? What could he do? Could he hurt him now, even if he wanted to? That flute was controlling him, and no matter how confusing his feelings were right now, if he died, so did Naruto. And though he didn't care so much about his life, he most certainly cared about Naruto's.

Sasuke smiled, making up his mind. "I won't let him hurt you, I promise Naruto!" The blonde crouched, ready to strike, and Sasuke just smiled more. "No matter what harm it will cause me, I will do my best to make sure nothing happens to you!"

Hashimi watched in awe. This boy was so special, even an Uchiha wouldn't hurt him? Not out of fear, but love? He knew an Uchiha, and he wasn't a pleasant person. So why in the world would Sasuke not hurt Naruto? Hashimi almost laughed. Instead, he asked a simple question. "If you would even say that, you must love him a lot."

Sasuke looked over, a glint in his eyes. "Damn right." And as he said that, he realized there wasn't a trace of doubt in his mind.

~Break~

Sakura stood gasping for air, clutching her kunai like they were her last hope. Actually, they were. The kunoichi was bleeding profusely from several wounds. Thankfully, they were all not serious enough to cause her to faint, yet. In fact, they were suspiciously good. Sakura frowned at the thought. The boy was going easy on her! She scowled now. She was so tired of being weak and pathetic. Even Naruto had become strong! What was she good for?

Despite her self-loathing at this moment, behind her was Tazuna. And he desperately needed her to fight as long as she could. Kakashi and Zabuza were quite busy fighting their own intense fight. So she was alone. She clenched her teeth, thinking. There's no way she could win, not on her own and especially not now that she was weak from blood loss. The only thing she could do was stall and wait for Sasuke or Naruto. They at least, could fight. They at least, could save her. What was she? A princess that needed saving? Was she so weak she needed to be coddled and taken care of? Why did she have to wait in the face of danger for her prince in shining armor? She glared at the masked boy in front of her as he pulled out six senbon. And what was she doing, beating up on herself, pitying herself? There was a time for that, and it was not now.

She could whine and moan later. Today, she had a bridge builder to protect. But she couldn't help but hope. _Please, come back soon._

~Break~

_**Kit! Pull yourself together! Look at what you're doing!**_ Kyo's voice faintly echoed behind the note. It was so hard to concentrate as the bloodlust flowed through him. He felt hate…he was so mad, he wanted to rip apart someone and toss their bits around in a bloody shower! He growled. No he didn't, he tried to convince himself. He wouldn't do that, no matter who it was. Nobody deserved to be killed in such a manner, no matter what people said.

_**That's it kit. Fight it. Think your own thoughts….**_ Naruto shivered as the note flowed through him, more intense, like it was punishing him for disobeying. Who cared anyway? All that mattered was the note….that single note was all there was. Nothing else was real anyway. But for some reason, a deep uneasy feeling came up from his stomach. Something was wrong…not right…Nah, he decided_. I'm just being paranoid_…There's nothing out there. All there is, is the note. That pure, ringing note. It held itself high, never wavering or shaking. It was pure, and he knew if it was stopped, even for a second, everything would fall apart. He didn't want that to happen, no way no how.

There was fighting, he could tell. He could feel his muscles stretch and bend, flickering around and trying to contact with an invisible bad guy. He could feel it, but not. It was like a ghost of himself was the one moving. The real Naruto was just standing, paralyzed. But his legs weren't even tired! He didn't have to sleep, he didn't have to eat. He didn't even have to breathe if the note didn't want him too. All that matter was the sound…and if it told him to jump off a cliff or pull his heart out he would follow without a thought. After all, what did he have to fear? All there was in the world was the sound….

Suddenly, his shoulder shivered, like it had hit something incredibly hard. For a moment, Naruto gasped from the pain. Wait, pain? Then it went away. That's right; all there was, was….

Blood. The scent of blood, coppery and rusty made its way to his nose. Why? Then his demonic nose picked up another scent. Tomatoes…and Sasuke? His heart wrenched. _No!_ No way was he letting Sasuke get hurt! The sound got louder.

_No._ Naruto put his foot down, standing in the face of the note. _I am not going to just stand here as Sasuke's blood spills. And if you think I am, you've got another thing coming! _He growled madly and the sound shrunk a little. _Yeah that's right! You can't fucking pull me around like a fucking puppet! Not when Sasuke's in danger! Screw you mother fucker!_

~Break~

His side hurt, a lot. But he had to move, and fast. His hands were wrapping a wire tightly around the hand protruding from his side, covered in blood. Good thing too, because he was willing to bet Naruto wouldn't pause for long. He had to ignore the pain, it was necessary. Sasuke had let the blonde punch him, barely dodging so he could be close enough to his hand to restrain him. There was no way he was letting his blonde get controlled by this bastard into doing something bad, liking offing himself after killing him.

He was moving fast without his brain following. That's what ninja were trained to do anyway. Move and do what's necessary without thought. Suddenly, he gave the wire a tug and let it drop from his hand. He gingerly pulled himself from Naruto's hand, wondering why he hadn't moved yet. Thankfully, he had only spilled a bit of blood, the fire cauterizing the wound almost instantly. Although the burn hurt too…Sasuke looked up to the blond, who was not even a foot away from his face.

He was surprised to find Naruto's eyes open, staring at Sasuke with horror. With…emotion! He almost smiled when he realized Hashimi was still playing the flute. It was probably still trying to get into Naruto's head. Still, Sasuke felt a warm feeling when he thought of why the boy had temporarily snapped out of it. Did he know he had hurt him? Had he cared so much he fought and won for even a moment? Suddenly, a look of immense pain crossed Naruto's face. _That god damn flute_…He growled. _Nobody makes my Dobe hurt like that!_ Naruto was probably already out, but either way Sasuke's didn't care. Either way, he would never regret what he did next. That's not how he did things.

Sasuke quickly reached in and kissed Naruto on his whiskered cheek. His mouth stayed near the teen's ear as he pulled his lips off his tan skin. "It's okay." He whispered, meaning so many things. He probably would feel bad about hurting him, and he meant it was okay that he hurt him. He meant it was going to be okay. He meant it was okay if Naruto didn't feel that way about him. Although, he wouldn't give up. Oh no, that's not how Sasuke Uchiha does things. Naruto _would_ feel that way too, eventually. He meant it was okay in every way. He just wanted to convince Naruto of that. It was okay if he was sad over Iruka. The Uchiha had stumbled upon him once at his grave. He meant it was okay if he felt alone, he would be there. It was okay, and Sasuke would do anything and everything to make it okay if Naruto didn't think it was.

Swiftly the Uchiha maneuvered around the blonde, making his way towards Hashimi. He didn't notice as Naruto looked up and touched his cheek, staring at the boy running to protect him. He didn't notice Naruto's blush or his small smile. All Sasuke saw was the man who had hurt Naruto, who had caused him pain. He saw the sound ninja in the worst way possible, not an enemy but the person who hurt his loved one. He had all his rage directed at this man, standing there staring as Sasuke sprinted up to him, faster than he had ever been before. He was mad. And elated. He was in_ love_.

~Break~

Kakashi saw Sakura sway on her feet out of the corner of his eyes. Things were getting desperate here. Zabuza was a hard opponent to beat, and he was distracted by watching Sakura, hoping she would be okay. He couldn't help but feel attached to his students, even after only a month. He had seen them fight, seen them laugh and seen them grow right before his eyes. He was very proud too, in an odd way. Though he didn't show it very much, seeing Sakura so close to passing out he promised to show his students more care from now on. Speaking of students…he dodged a sword swipe as he threw some senbon. Where were his other students? He had a bad feeling in his gut thinking about it. They could be in trouble, that or they were doing…something in the house that was taking a really, really long time.

Kakashi accidently laughed out loud as he thought of it. Zabuza stopped, taking it as a personal assault.

"Laugh while you still have a head to laugh with you little bastard!" The man yelled and leapt forward. Kakashi rolled his eyes.

_Drama queen…_


	10. Enter: Kuro

Wow. I had redone the last chapter so well I had to split it into two parts! Whoo-hoo! Sorry for the huge fight scene.

I own…The Sour Patch Kids! _**No, you don't**_. Wanna bet fur ball? _**Yes**_. Sorry I'm a minor I don't gamble. _**And by saying that you're gambling I won't hit you**_. Wanna sour patch kid? _**What-**_ **Owning a BAG and the COMPANY are two different things you irritating**- I never said I owned the company. Yummy… _(I don't own Naruto.)_ Sure you don't want one? They have lemon flavor! _**That's disgusting**_. *Sad face*…_**-Is what an idiot would say. GIMME! **_

~Break~

Sasuke swung a punch at Hashimi. Sure, he didn't have very many Jutsus in his aerosol can of kick-ass, but he sure could kick ass anyway. Especially when he was mad, and he was sure as hell mad. Hashimi had no idea what he got himself into, and in fact this very moment he was regretting it. The blue haired boy was so distracted he couldn't even get in a note to his wolves to attack the little bastard. All he could do was try to force his way into the blond brats head, which wasn't working to well, on account of the overwhelming feelings of panic, confusion and happiness. Hell, even the flute couldn't compete with _love_.

Sasuke fought like a flurry he was so mad. He kicked and the man barely managed to avoid it. Sasuke threw shuriken and though he dodged most, he had a couple stuck in his arm. His blood and Sasuke's was leaking all over the grass. Hashimi stepped back quickly, his movement hindered by the flute to his mouth. He wished he could let it go, but that would mean Naruto was free to fight too, and then he knew he was doomed. As Sasuke's foot made a wide arc across the ground, barely touching the tips of the grass, and Hashimi took more steps back. And then, the potentially fatal mistake. He slipped on the morning dew that was still soaking into the grass.

As his back hit the ground his breath caught, sending a high-pitched wave of pain through all the demons, including Naruto. Sasuke was about to finish the sound ninja with a ball of fire when he heard Naruto yelp in pain. Sasuke snarled, knowing there was nothing he could do and it irritated him immensely. He turned to Hashimi, bent down and pulled the man's shirt collar, holding his face and inch from his own.

"What did you do?"

Hashimi had an idea and he smirked evilly. Despite the pain in his back from the fall, he managed to speak past the flute. "What, you mean this?" A yelp of pain came from Naruto again and Sasuke scowled in sympathetic pain. "Or this?" Naruto screamed this time and clutched his head.

Sasuke bit his lip. His Dobe was in pain. "Stop it now or I'll make you wish you were never born."

Hashimi smiled. "Yeah, you gonna kill me? I should have warned you this flute keeps playing after the user is dead unless I tell it to stop." Just for good effect, he made Naruto scream again. It was kind of fun.

Pain ripped through Sasuke's chest at the sound of Naruto's scream. He smiled maliciously at the man on the ground. "Not at all. I am going to cause you pain. Now put the flute down and make it stop playing. Don't make me tell you three times." This is where the Uchiha's short tempers come in. And because Sasuke had a messed up child hood, he had no problem torturing people. At all.

For a moment, Hashimi hesitated. Should he be afraid? Then again, the flute was the only leverage he had. Maybe he could use it to his advantage… "I'll make it stop when you let me go." He made Naruto fall to his knees with a short scream. He knew Sasuke cared for Naruto, and he could use that to his advantage too. Unfortunately for him, Sasuke doesn't play nice with others. He reached down and picked up Hashimi's other hand. And quickly broke a finger. Hashimi yelled in pain.

"Not so funny when you're on the other side of it huh?" Sasuke grinned as Hashimi clamped his mouth shut and glared at the Uchiha with a determined look. Oh good, he's going to resist. Sasuke laughed as he snapped another finger back, pulling it up like flicking a switch. "This little piggy went to the market…"

Hashimi screamed again, and because he wanted to get back, he blew into the flute and Naruto screamed louder. Sasuke just shook his head in disbelief. "We can play this game all day Sound ninja."

His blue hair spraying out on the ground, he laughed. "Yeah we can. But don't worry; before the piggies are done shopping your friend will be dead." Sasuke felt his heart stop. No he did _not_ just threaten Naruto's life. If he was mad before, he was the devil now. He forced himself to take deep breaths. If he just caused Hashimi more pain without thinking, his Dobe would be in danger.

"I'll let you go." He gave up with a sigh.

"Great. Here's the deal. You let me up, I walk to the edge of the forest, let the blonde brat go-" Sasuke bit his lip. "And then I walk away."

"How do I know you'll let him go?"

Hashimi gave him a look like he was crazy. "Because I only have such a long range on this thing." Sasuke sighed again, unfortunately believing him. What else could he do? He slowly sat up and began to stand. He hated to let him go, but he promised if he ever saw him again he would kill the jackass. Not only that, but he never promised he would stop the 'blond brat' from killing him. The blue haired man stood up too, a grin behind the flute. Sasuke clenched his fist as he walked away. That was the only thing he could do. And then he remembered the wolves, but it was too late.

Hashimi changed his focus from Naruto to the wolves about two second after he stood up, free of Sasuke. Poor boy, he didn't have a chance against the demon wolves. Sasuke screamed as the beasts leapt on him. He just laughed as he turned to the forest. Suddenly, the amount of yokai in the clearing made a shiver roll down his spine. He turned back slowly to see raging purple eyes.

~Sasuke~POV~

I was thrashing wildly on the ground. Sure, it wasn't very ninja-like, but I was being attacked by three huge wolves. And not just any wolves, but demon wolves, and yes there is a difference. I screamed in pain as they bit me. Their teeth were sharp, and I knew if I didn't get them off in the next few seconds I was lunch. Before I was even dead. I felt my eyes water from the pain. I had let Naruto down, and after I was dead, he would be next! I was panicking, but there was nothing I could do but keep the wolves from my throat. I was doomed. That's it, doomed. I wondered if I would see my clan in heaven, if they were waiting for me. Would they forgive me? I screamed again as one of them sunk their teeth into my arm harshly. I'm sorry Naruto, I thought. I wanted to be there; on your next birthday…I wanted to protect you. I know I promised…I was losing too much blood. I wasn't strong enough, just like with my brother.

Suddenly, the wolves yelped in pain and leapt off me. I was really confused, but I wasn't about to lose this chance! I had a second chance; by whatever freak of nature I had another chance! I jumped up, ignoring the pain and blood. The wolves were looking at each other oddly, like they didn't know what was happening and was turning to each other. I didn't hesitate as I made the familiar hand signs, putting my hands to my mouth. I took a deep breath.

~General~

Sasuke brought his hand to his mouth in a very familiar jutsu. Time seemed to slow down. Those wolves were innocent! Having broken the jutsu, they were just confused and like Naruto, didn't really remember what had happened. The blond rushed forward in panic as a huge fireball formed, his jacket slipping from his shoulders.

The fireball barreled its way towards the wolves. They looked up in horror as the ball rolled towards them. They had no time to run, no time to move. Sasuke was looking on, just waiting for impact. He didn't notice a certain blond running across the grass.

The fireball converged on the spot where the wolves were standing. Sasuke narrowed his eyes, wondering what was going on. Something was defiantly off. The fire was going in a certain direction, and then suddenly it was being pushed aside, like by a huge gust of wind. The fire spread out and unfurled like smoke upon impact. He wondered what in the world could be distorting his fire. The flames finally vanished and the smoke curled up into the sky. Revealing a determined looking Naruto in front of a terrified group of wolves. He was crouched and his right hand was raised and pointed to the left, like all he had done was swept aside the current. Sasuke gasped. Naruto! He was alright! Sasuke felt his heart bubble. Naruto was okay…his head felt light. He wondered why that was. Blood loss? It didn't matter, because Naruto was okay. He had small smile on his face as he looked to the blond. Naruto straightened and smiled to, before his eyes flickered to the right.

Sasuke followed his gaze. There crouched Hashimi, desperately trying to put the pieces of his flute back together. The Uchiha sighed. The fight wasn't over, but it was in their advantage now. Naruto was awake…he would take care of it, right? The world started to spin and Sasuke clutched his arm. It hurt, like a lot. And then Sasuke tumbled to the ground, his eyes closing before they hit the ground.

Naruto was there behind Sasuke before he had even hit the ground. He was glad he had made the other boy take the seal, seeing on how it came in great handy. He let Sasuke fall into him, wrapping his arms around him. He kneeled slowly, letting the boy slid to the ground gently. He was okay, right? Just unconscious… He looked at the peaceful face.

"I never want to see you give up Sasuke. But right now, it's okay." The blonde smiled. "This time, I'll take care of it." He turned his head abruptly and growled as he looked at Hashimi. Before he could do anything, Naruto heard voices.

"What's going on?"

"I don't know." Another growled. "But it seems to be a human fight."

"But what did we do? I remember a noise…" The third whimpered at the thought.

"I believe….we were being controlled." The first one stated. Naruto whipped his head around. Who was talking? Then his purple eyes settled on the wolves. They were…talking? No, and yes. Their mouths weren't moving, but somehow they still were talking. The language was…scents, and movements and sounds that were beyond the hearing range of humans. A high pitch here, a low pitch there. But wasn't that what talking was anyway? Sound waves, right? And these wolves were doing the same thing, their voices rumbling from their stomachs and throats.

_**You can finally hear.**_

_Kyo? What's going on?_

_**Before, though you could hear better you still couldn't hear the universal language of demons. Now,**_ Kyo scratched his ear in annoyance of the sound controlling Naruto earlier_**. Your senses have evolved. Only half demons and demons can hear demon speak. Congratulations. **_

Naruto stared, stunned, at the wolves as he held Sasuke's head in his lap. He can hear them? This was really…weird. Did that mean he was a half demon now? The brown wolf glanced over and did a double take.

"Mani, that boy with the yokai energy is staring at us." He whined, nervous. The other wolves looked over and a black one with a white star on his chest, Mani, glared at the first wolf.

"He's probably just wondering what we're doing here. Let's hurry out of here." He was about to walk off when the third wolf, a grey one, turned to Hashimi.

"But Mani, that guy looks familiar…" He was nervous too. Naruto wondered how long he had been controlling the wolf demons… He coughed and decided to speak.

"He's the one who controlled you." The wolves didn't even look over.

_**Most small ranking demons don't understand the human tongue.**_

_Then how do I tell them? _Hashimi stood up and looked to both demons and human. He smiled with rage. They had broken his flute! He began to make hand signs. They would pay.

_**Speak Demon Naruto. You can do it…move yokai to your throat, and without opening your mouth try to explain…**_The blonde frowned at the demons walking off slowly. He could get them to help; if only they knew the one controlling them…he moved the purple chakra to his throat. _Please help, please help me, please_…._Don't you know, he's the one who made you do all this? Help me get revenge!_ Sasuke…a tear fell from his eye. If he didn't get Sasuke out of here, he would die. He had to finish this fight! Suddenly, he felt a burst of yokai from his core. It traveled through him, sending shivers throughout his body.

The purple energy shook his limbs and he began to see, and feel, a change in him. Kyo growled proudly as he felt it too. His Kit was growing…evolving all for the sake of Sasuke. Naruto bit his lip in pain. What as going on? He decided he didn't care, because he knew it would help him help Sasuke. And he would take the pain head on! Suddenly, his claws got sharper and longer. His whisker marks got more pronounced, and darker. His eyes tilted upward at the end, giving him an exotic look. The pupils got larger, elongating vertically and taking in more light. His fangs grew too, and then another change happened. The yokai flowed through his chakra vessels, expanding them painfully and letting more energy be moved around. His muscles rippled under the fishnet sleeves. And then, the yokai was too much. He let it spill from his body, and as soon as it got out, it moved and condensed painfully. The yokai bit into his skin and deep into his chakra lines. It moved around until it had found a good place, and then it stuck. It made its own line evolving off the main ones. When Naruto opened his eyes, he had a new yokai energy moving from his chest.

_**Finally. Welcome Naruto, to your first Tail.**_

_What?_ Naruto stood slowly, feeling an odd draining from his…butt? He twisted around frantically. There it was, a purple tail just flowing out of him. He flicked it experimentally. _WHAT'S GOING ON?_

_**Don't worry; it won't stay if you don't want it to. This is your first half demon form. It will continue to evolve too, after this. Congrats again. You seem to be making all sort of headway.**_ Suddenly, the blonde looked up to see all eyes on him. Hashimi was staring, his hands frozen in mid-jutsu. The wolves were staring too. They were all wondering what the hell was going on. Wasn't that a human a minute ago?

He swung his purple eyes and glared at Mani. "This is the man who enslaved you." He pointed a claw to Hashimi. "He tore you from your lives for his pitiful wants. He thinks he can control any demon." He snarled to the wolves. "Are you just going to let this man continue with this thought? Will you stand by idly? I won't." Naruto turned and crouched, his claws out. He had made him hurt Sasuke! He had made the wolves hurt him! "Get revenge and fight." His tail flickered in annoyance. Hashimi paled instantly as he saw the hatred in Naruto's eyes. "How dare you hurt him. But there is good news." The kitsune smiled, showing his fangs as the wolves made up their minds and came in behind him, snarling. "You won't live to regret it!"

~Break~

Sakura slid to the ground, her blood making a faint stain. Why did she have to be so weak? Her cheek against the concrete, she began to cry. Her pink hair lay around her, tangled and dirty. She was so weak…all she could do was wait. Why was that? Her eyes flickered as a memory from years ago came to her mind.

It was night time. Sakura had had a bad dream, and she was wandering around the park near her house. She felt better coming outside, with the trees whispering and the wind caressing her hair. Suddenly, the trees weren't the only sounds. There was a steady thunk…thunk…thunk. The young girl, curious, began to make her way to the sound. Her eyes narrowed as she noticed a boy a year older than her. She recognized him from the academy; she had often seen him running or training. He had black hair and huge eyes, and he was training again. Thunk. His kunai hit the tree, missing the target all together.

"You need to flick your wrist more…" Her small voice came from behind the tree she was hiding behind. The boy jumped and looked around.

"Who is there? I demand that you show yourself!" Sakura tucked her hands behind her back and stepped from behind the tree.

"I said, you need to flick your wrist more." The boy looked at her incredulously, then to his hand.

"Flick my wrist more?" Sakura nodded and the boy looked up. "Thank you." He turned quickly and pulled a kunai out of his pouch, sending it flying towards the target. Unconsciously, Sakura held her breath. When it hit, she cheered. The boy blushed and turned. "It was not on the bulls' eye."

"Yeah, but you hit it didn't you?" The boy nodded and turned back to the target, looking at it as if it would suddenly give him a deep secret. "What's your name?"

"Rock Lee is my name! I am trying to become a good ninja!"

Sakura shuffled closer. This boy was peculiar. "Why aren't you a good ninja?"

The boy frowned and pulled out another kunai, fiddling with it. "I do not have chakra like other ninjas! But I will do well because I will be great in Tai jutsu!"

Sakura cocked her head. "But it's one in the morning silly. You don't need to train now."

Lee turned and looked at her. "I will never give up until I become great! I will work hard so I can protect the village and show others that they don't have to have chakra to be a ninja!" Sakura smiled sadly. Lee's eyes darkened as he thought of something. "Why are you out here so early?"

The girl shrugged. "I like the forest, it's dark and calming and green."

"Green?" the girl turned to walk towards her home.

"Yeah, I like green." The boy blushed behind her.

Sakura blinked as she came out of the memory. What did that random kid have to do with anything? She tried to remember ever talking to him again, but she didn't. She vaguely remembered him taking the path behind her house to run, but other than that…actually she remembered him waving. Several times. But she never waved back…She heaved herself up from the ground on shaking legs. That boy would never give up, and neither will she. She had someone to protect! She turned to Haku. Lee didn't even have chakra, and he was probably better than her! She had to do _something…_

~Break~

Naruto jumped back from another earth attack, while the wolves swung in from the sides. Miraculously, Naruto found himself near Sasuke. He looked over to his dormant form. He had to get Sasuke out of here; this battle would take a while. While the wolves kept Hashimi busy, he tried to figure out a plan. The wolves were so mad, no way were they going to leave the fight. But neither could Naruto leave. So who could take Sasuke away? If only he had another person…

If this was an anime, a light bulb would have appeared over the blonde's head. That's it! He put his hand to his belt, summoning chakra. There was a blue light, and then he was holding an ancient scroll that smelled of dust and mold.

_**That's it Kit…**_

Hashimi watched in confusion as Naruto whipped out a scroll from seemingly nowhere. What was going on? In a flourish, Naruto opened the scroll and bit his thumb. The sound ninja's eyes widened as he recognized the summons…_no_, he corrected himself_. That's a bonding soul seal…but every attempt to use that technique ended in-_

Naruto made several quick strokes with his thumb, spreading the blood over the scroll hanging in the air in front of him, just as Kyo instructed him. The wolf demons next to the Hashimi started to whimper at the powerful chakra coming from the young boy. Sasuke groaned and looked up, watching in awe. His head hurt, and he was barely conscious. Still, he wondered what was happening. _He's pulling everything out, just to get me to safety…_

There was a flash of deep purple light, accompanied by a huge heat wave. The trees creaked and groaned, their leaves dancing in the wind. Birds flew from their perches and ran for cover, along with all the other small creatures. All the dog species in the area stopped whatever they were doing and put their muzzles to the air. They knew something was going on…And for Naruto, time stopped for a fraction of a second.

At first, he thought he had done something wrong. His body was…in pain. He thought his ribs would pull open and expose his heart. Then there was a wave of ice cold wind, almost liquid-like it flowed over his body, numbing it. He saw himself, from far away. His hair turned a bright silver, almost shining. His bones contorted and twisted, until he sat crouched on all fours. Silver fur sprouted from his body and when he looked up at himself, his eyes were a dark green.

Lightning struck and he was back in his own body. The sound ninja across from him was slowly lowering his arm from his face. Very slowly. There was something next to him, something not right. He was afraid to look, but when he did, he saw something he couldn't explain. Almost like a tear in the space next to him. Then it spat out a form, silver and black. The dust cleared and Naruto looked to the silver form, confused. Amethyst eyes met Emerald, and for a second Naruto felt relieved, though he didn't know why. Like a huge weight had been lifted.

"Impossible!" The sound ninja yelled, time resuming its normal pace. "Y-you-"

"Kuro." Naruto said, staring at the fox. It flicked its two tails and blinked very slowly. The blond didn't know how he knew his name, he just did. "I need you to get Sasuke to the bridge." For a second, Naruto sensed confusion from the fox, and then images seemed to flow out of him and into Kuro with ease.

"_This I will do. But I will come back to help." _Naruto nodded, smiling. He couldn't handle this alone. He didn't want the fox to leave, he felt safer and happier with his presence, like with Sasuke. _"Don't worry, I'll protect him. Stay safe."_ Kuro said while scooping up a confused and dazed Sasuke onto his back. Then they were off. Though Kuro was steadily getting further away, the blond felt their connection.

_**Magical, huh? No human has ever done that and lived. **_Kyo purred with pride at his Kit.

_Very cool_. Naruto grinned and stood, facing the sound ninja. Said ninja was currently blinking and trying to get his head around what he just saw. And he was afraid. That power, out of such a young boy? And then he sends his 'Twin Soul' away? Just to get some kid out? _He's either very strong or very stupid…_

"Well, what are you waiting for?" Naruto asked Hashimi. "You afraid of a teenager?" The sound ninja scowled.

"Fine. Let's dance."


	11. Of Fire and Wolves

I am officially DONE updating! From here on it is completely new material! YEY! Oh, and if you didn't notice, there will be some Sakura/Lee stuff going on. Also, sorry that is has been slow. Not like it's an excuse, but I did just start a college class and I have homework to do...so yeah.

I got a lot of candy from Christmas. Did you? _**I don't believe in Jesus. Or god. I'm a demon**_. Yeah, well I'm a pagan. That doesn't stop me from getting presents_**! *sputter* T-that's because you have a Christian family, and its tradition! **_Aww, poor Kyo-kun! You want a present don't you? How about if I give you the rights to Naruto? _**…You don't own the rights to Naruto to give away…**_ Oh yeah. Oh well, maybe next year!

~Break Le Page~

Naruto felt great! He was flying through the air, his purple yokai tail flickering eagerly. His fire was licking around too, from every swipe of his claws. Hashimi didn't have a chance. After fighting Sasuke, then Naruto, and the wolves, and then Naruto again? He wasn't a strong ninja to begin with! The blue haired man jumped away from a flame quickly. He wasn't too keen on getting burned. A wolf shot out from behind him. He yelled as he quickly formed an earth shield. That was close…

Naruto skidded to a halt for a moment, checking on Sasuke through Kuro. The fox said he was fine, and still asleep. Naruto nodded, smiling. Sasuke was going to be okay, he was sure. If he wasn't, it would be his fault. He wasn't sure he could handle that…

"Kitsune-san." Suddenly, Mani was next to him, watching Naruto curiously.

The blonde blinked. Kitsune-san? Cool. His tail flicked. "You can call me Naruto if you want, Mani-san." The fox nodded.

"Naruto-san, the season smells of autumn, almost winter. Is this true?" The blonde nodded. "Then it has been half a year since we had been captured by the man's sound."

"That sucks." Naruto's fist clenched as he watched the fight. "Don't worry; he can never do that to anyone ever again."

Mani bowed his head. "Thank you Naruto."

He smiled at the wolf. "It's not a problem. I don't like the way he treats demons..."

The black wolf cocked his head. "You have a great heart. If you don't mind me asking, how is it that you have yokai like a demon, smell like a demon and can speak our tongue yet look so human?"

Naruto grinned widely. "I have a great teacher, who is transforming me. Right now-"

_**You are a half demon. **_Kyo smiled proudly He had called him a great teacher!

"I'm just a half demon."

Mani cocked his head. A human, wanting to be a demon? And a teacher, who must be demon also, who is transforming him? Who in the world would do that? What Demon would possibly have enough strength to take on a human apprentice? He decided to ask.

Naruto frowned for a moment before answering. "You may know him, the Kyuubi no Yoko." Mani gasped. The Kyuubi! He was taken a long time ago, and the demon world had already replaced him as head two years ago. Although, they knew he was not dead, as his energy had not returned to the 'stream'. The Kyuubi's mansion was still up, and the servants still there, and if it came to it his army would return as well…why in the world would the Kyuubi take an apprentice, after so many years of stubbornly refusing? Mani did the wolf equivalent of a frown. And if it was true, then this boy would play a very important role and a powerful one too, although he may not know it yet. He had to tread carefully… Naruto caught him eyeing him and sighed.

"Don't you dare be fake around me Mani." The fox started. "I can see it in your eyes. Don't ever be fake."

Mani stood in silence before he smiled. "Hai Kitsune-kun." The boy had just earned more respect than if he had said anything else. Maybe this boy would be a good thing for the demon world. "You have earned my respect and loyalty for saving me and my companions not only once but twice from the fire from your friend."

Naruto smiled. Loyalty? Respect? He remembered Kyo's lessons on demon culture. "I accept your loyalty Mani, and release you and your companions to continue your life after this fight. When we meet again you may…" he stumbled over the long speech. Really? He had to do this? Didn't Kyo tell him to think on his own? "Oh screw it. I thank you and you don't owe me anything."

Kyo laughed. That was his Kit, ignoring every rule of etiquette and cutting to the chase. He would cause quite a stir… Mani was stunned at Naruto's words. At first, he had been reciting the formal acceptance, and then…? He had just let it go and said whatever he wanted. It was surprising, and refreshing…

The black wolf smiled. "Very well. I will keep it in mind as a…favor." He laughed. "Now Kitsune-kun, shall we fight this man who thinks he can tame a demon?"

Naruto smiled. "Yes we shall Mani-kun."

~Breaker Breaker~

Sasuke saw green and brown blurs through his half opened eyes. He realized he didn't know where he was, and he somehow had fallen unconscious. His fingers moved, brushing a strange silver fur. His eyes opened more, blinking furiously to clear his vision. He was slumped across a silver and grey fox. He shook his head, trying to clear it. He remembered Naruto pulling something out and then a purple light. Then this fox picked him up…

"Stop! We have to stop now!" He groaned. The fox slowed, confused, and softly let the Uchiha to the ground. Sasuke slid down to his knees shakily. Ouch. He did a mental check on himself. His side hurt from Naruto's punch, his arm and shoulder from the wolves, his head hurt for one reason or another. He looked to the fox sitting in front of him. He had silver, shining hair and dark green eyes that seemed to sparkle with intelligence. He wasn't too big, but big enough to carry a teenager. So, about hip height. He also had two flickering tails. Two? He thought for a moment. The fox seemed to understand when he had told him to stop, so he could understand humans…right?

"Fox. I need to get back to Naruto."

The fox shook his head_. No, Naruto said to get you away_. Then he sighed_. But of course, you can't hear me and-_

"I can hear you." Green eyes looked up in surprise. "You're a demon right? So you can talk our language…"

_You can hear me?_ Sasuke nodded. _But only Naruto can hear me! And other demons. Humans aren't supposed to be able to understand me at all! Huh._

Sasuke blinked. "I don't care about that right now. We need to help Naruto. Who are you anyway?" He stood.

_No you can't!_ The fox jumped up and blocked his path. _I'm Kuro, and I'm a….friend of Naruto's!_ He said. _We need to help Sakura and Kakashi!_

"Why? He could be-"

_He's fine!_ The fox sat stubbornly_. Trust me. But he had a good point. Kakashi and Sakura are fighting two opponents. Zabuza, and that hunter nin who helped him. So Kakashi is fighting Zabuza most likely! Which leaves Sakura all alone!_ Kuro gave him an odd look. _She's part of the pack right? How long do you think she can last?_

Sasuke thought for a moment. It's true, Sakura could be in danger. In fact, she would be in more danger than Naruto would be. Now that the flute's broken, he was sure Naruto could handle himself. He just had to go help Sakura. And not worry about Naruto. He growled_. I can't be a focused ninja if I'm always worrying about Naruto!_ He was an Uchiha; he had to think rationally and calmly. Yeah, okay. So Sakura needs him first. Sasuke nodded to the fox.

"Let's go then!" He quickly spun around and ran the other way, with Kuro right on his heels. The fox thought to himself. He could hear him…and the only person who can hear another person's 'Twin Soul' is… he grinned at the boy running beside him. Now that is a twist of fate.

~Broken. My job here is done~

The Sanbi sat head in hand at his desk. His brown hair poked out between his fingers and he sighed. What a day. He had taken so many complaints. God, they were demons for god's sake! Why couldn't they suck it up or at least fight it out! The one left alive got the prize, which was easy right? That's how he had always done it! The Sanbi sighed again. He wasn't cut out for this job. Stupid brothers and sisters just up and left him! He wanted to smack something. This day was HORRIBLE! And then it got worse.

Shini popped her head inside. "Sanbi-sama?"

"WHHAATTT?" He wanted to cry into his emerald green cloak. He was the only tailed demon left, the only higher up left! Everyone else had been captured and left the third youngest to take care of all the kingdoms. There was a _reason_ they each had a sector to take care of! Now, nine times the work later, and Sanbi had a headache.

"There's trouble in Gobi's-" The girl skillfully dodged a potted plant. "-Sea. Two demons are fighting over their decision to take back the plain-"

"Have they done anything yet?" He growled, blue eyes sewed shut.

"No Sanbi-sama but-"

"Then go away! Make them figure it out or I'll come and cut off their FUCKING heads!" Shini flinched and quickly slid back into the hall. This was not a job for Sanbi. He simply was not responsible, and it wouldn't be long until he got up and left again, sending the kingdom into disorder. They needed someone, and _now._

As if an answer to their prayers, a man walked calmly up to the Castle, red eyes glimmering. His orange mask bobbed as he nodded happily.

~It's a bird, it's a plane! No, it's a Page Break! ~

Sakura was standing on her last legs. Actually, she had gone past the point in which she had fought as much as she could. She was numb, moving on pure willpower alone. Long ago her muscles had stopped screaming and now just shook. She had gotten past the point of exhaustion. She stood in a puddle of her own blood, her face pale and sweaty. She was going to die, and she knew it.

The boy stood across from her, holding more senbon. This was it. She had no more left in her. She had tried to care about what would happen when she died. But she had gotten past the determined phase. She knew she was done. The world swayed beneath her and she tried to stay on her feet. The boy just watched carefully. She was dying, losing blood like crazy. She was weak, so weak. Her pink hair fell in front of her face and blurred her vision even more. It was hard to see anything. The world swayed beneath her as its colors blended into a blur. She felt her knees buckle, and the ground came up to meet her.

She fell on the hard pavement, her body bouncing a bit with a thump. She lay still, eyes barely open and the boy across from her shoulders slumped. He knew the girl was done. There was nothing left to do but kill the bridge builder while Kakashi was distracted. Sakura moved her head a bit, the only part of her that still listened, and looked to Kakashi. He was fighting with a flurry, lightning and water flashing all over the place. Zabuza darted in and out. Sakura let out a stale breath. It was getting hard to breath.

She saw out of the corner of her eye as the boy raised his arm, aiming at Tazuna. She couldn't stop him. She had failed as a ninja, and was going to die. The senbon flew through the air. Kakashi looked over and his eyes widened. No. Sakura was bleeding and not conscious as far as he could tell. He couldn't move to save her, or Tazuna. He couldn't save them…there was a flash of dark colors, black and blue and silver. Sakura smiled a bit. Sasuke was here, with a silver fox at his side. She was saved; she was going to be okay…Kakashi's eyes narrowed as he saw Sasuke. Now, he could fight. Kakashi leapt at Zabuza with a new fury. Sakura descended into darkness as Sasuke stood before her, holding the senbon in his hand. He wouldn't let her die, not ever. She believed in him. Sasuke growled at the boy who had beaten Sakura to exhaustion. He glanced over at the girl to see her bleeding on the ground, unconscious. He was just in time, but still too late. If he had gotten here earlier, Sakura would be-

"It's no use she's a goner." The boy in the mask said grimly. Sasuke whirled to him and snarled, along with a growl from Kuro.

"She's not, but you are." Sasuke bit his lip. He cared about Sakura, but for a long time he tried to be distant and not-caring. Unfortunately it didn't make her like him less. No matter. Though he was tired, he had to fight. He had to keep moving, despite the crippling pain in his side.

~More~

Naruto nodded to himself, actually telling Kuro to stay. By the looks of it, Sasuke was weak and Sakura was hurt. They needed him more than he did. He turned his eyes back to the fight. Hashimi was done for. The fight would be over quickly. The wolves darted away from a weak jutsu. Naruto skidded to a halt beside Mani. He was gasping for air, he was tired as well. Naruto's purple eyes met Hashimi's.

"Why did Gato send you? To distract us?" The wolves paused, waiting for the blondes signal. Hashimi just crinkled his nose. Who was Gato? Apparently he was important for some reason, though he didn't know why. The blue haired boy sighed and put his hands on his knees, thankful for the break. He was sure of it, if he didn't find a way out of this, he would probably die. And contrary to popular belief, ninja's too, were afraid of dying.

Hashimi looked up to the boy standing there. He had done so much; he had fought so hard, and for what? He couldn't understand it. What was he fighting for? What could possibly mean more to him than his life? A smart boy would run away, but this teen…he blinked as Naruto growled at him, impatient for an answer. He sighed again. Maybe if he told him what he knew, he would let him go…?

Hashimi's grey eyes darted around before he finally gave in. He turned to the blonde, certain there was no way to escape. "I don't know who Gato is."

Naruto blinked_. Then who…?_

_**Perhaps another one sent him, or he was just bored and decided to hunt. **_Kyuubi snarled. _**Either way, you should just kill him and put the wretched runt out of his misery.**_

Naruto cocked his head. _Don't be so mean._ He studied the man sitting there. He was going to die. The blonde frowned at the thought. It was so simple, so easy. But how could he make that judgment now? Now that the man could run off, now that he was too weak to fight. Now it was no longer about protecting, it was killing, straightforward and simple.

_**Naruto you're too soft**_. Kyo scolded, but tried to hide the smile on his face. Of course Naruto was soft. He was a good child; he had a good heart, spirit, and was full of empathy and compassion. Not all demons were evil, though they did have anger problems. Naruto was strong and had a powerful will to survive, but never would he hurt without purpose. Still, the boy had no idea how remarkable that was, especially in the shinobi world.

The blonde stood upright, no longer in his aggressive stance. "So who then, sent you?" Hashimi blinked, slightly afraid. He wanted to_ live_ god damn it!

"If I tell you, will you let me go?" Strands of his blue hair swung across his fatigued face.

Naruto felt a pang in his heart. Hashimi was desperate, but he could not let compassion show. "Tell." He had to know who sent him, who was targeting him. But this man didn't look so evil now. He was just helpless, weak and frail.

Hashimi swallowed dryly as the wolves eyed him. "The Akatsuki, but specifically Orochimaru." Naruto cocked his head, motioning for him to go on. Hashimi stood straight. "They're looking for you guys, the Jinchuriki." Kyuubi growled deeply. "I have to do what he says, to the death if it must be!" The man stood and showed his throat. He was going to die…but if he didn't know, he would do so horribly and painfully later for failing his mission. Now that he thought about it, this was a pity kill, and he was grateful. He had just hoped he would have been able to save his little sister…

"Why?" Naruto's voice made Hashimi jump. He was sure with that they would kill him... _Why? What does he mean by why?_

"I just do." Naruto blinked and the sound ninja sighed. "Look kid, it's better if you just finish me off here. Please."

The blonde looked to the wolves and made a few noises in his throat. The wolves flicked their tails and came near him, and Naruto fell to the ground on one knee. Hashimi looked on in amazement. What was going on? Was he not going to kill him? Why not? Naruto reached up and set his hand on Mani's head. The three dipped their heads and with one last glance to Hashimi, made their way back into the woods. _What the hell was going on?_

~Naruto~POV~

I said a sad farewell to Mani and his pack. They were few, but they also had a long way to travel to get back to their families. I hoped they got there alright. I stood and turned to Hashimi, inspecting him with my purple eyes. He was confused.

_**Yes, well you just sent away your allies for no apparent reason.**_

_I have a reason!_ I put my hands in my pocket casually.

_**Really?**_ Kyo groaned. _**Oh this is going to be great. Well then, get along with your somehow-going-to-save-worthless-piece-of-junk-and-make-a-new-friend plan then**_.

I smiled at Kyuubi's words, though it seemed to just make Hashimi more confused. "So." I started. "Tell me about the Akatsuki."

~Kuro~POV~

I licked the pink girl softly. She groaned and tried to open her eyes, but failed miserably. I glanced to Sasuke. He was doing okay so far, though he was hurt by the fight previously and was now fighting the boy. This was all very confusing.

Usually, demon apprentices get their partners, aka demons like me, in a safe environment. Meaning they usually summon us when they are bored or just want to get their partners so they can train and get better. It's really rare to be summoned during a fight. And it's probably rarer for use summoned to have to save the soul mate, take him away from our Twin Souls, and enter another fight somewhere away.

Yeah, my head hurt.

So here I was, standing guard over the bleeding Sakura, who was a part of Naruto's pack and therefore mine, and stealing glances at the fight and the bridge builder. Kakashi was doing okay so far, of course. So was Sasuke, but things everywhere was getting desperate. And I felt weird not being near Naruto. It's not…Natural.

I saw Sasuke dodge another rain of senbon. Did I mention he was trapped in a big ice dome thing? Yes, well he was. And he was _still_ doing okay, so far. Kakashi was getting tired to, but thankfully so was the hunter Nin and the Zabuza person. I waited for Naruto, who seemed to be having a loverly chat with the enemy. I shot some thoughts at him.

_Enemy=kill. Pack=help. Sakura=unconscious and people here NEED YOU!_

Naruto just laughed at me. _Hold on a sec, I'll be there as soon as I can._

_Make sure to lose the yokai tail before you come._ I frowned. I was really, really worried about all this. Sensing this, I felt Naruto's sensei offer some comforting words of encouragement.

_**First mission. What could possibly go wrong with having a polite chat with the man who tried to kill you? **_

Naruto scowled at us._ Great, now I have two voices in my head. _

I ignored him_. Nice to meet you Kyuubi-sama._

The Kyuubi smiled, much to my surprise. _**Call me Kyo. Now, pleasantries later.**_

_Kuro you're supposed to be on my side! Stop scolding me people_. Naruto thought while trying to argue with Hashimi.

I glanced to Sasuke, who was bleeding and stumbling in the dome. I shot the picture over to Naruto, flinching as I felt his pain at seeing the Uchiha being hurt so badly. Suddenly, Naruto was off, dashing through the forest.

_I'm coming._ He snarled. _If I hadn't have hurt him in the first place, he would-_

_Shush Naruto_. I said, still worried. Really, I wouldn't be surprised if I had a heart attack right here and now. _All you can do is come and help._

_**Why are you running Naruto?**_ Kyo said a slight smirk in his voice_**. Too tired to think?**_

The blonde stopped in the forest. _Oh yeah…_

Suddenly, Sasuke toppled forward in a pile of his own blood. Panic and pain shot through me as I darted forward, towards him_. Naruto hurry!_ Sasuke was hurt, and for reasons that took too long to explain, I was invested in him as much as in Naruto.

I had never been close to anyone, which was a necessity for permanent summons. And as that black whole ripped through my den and sucked me up, I felt…connected. I felt Naruto there, and though at first I didn't know his name, I knew him. I knew his scent like he was my brother, or my own. I knew his smile and his movements. I knew his ways of thinking and his morals. I felt everything some rushing in, and most of all I felt love and loved. Unconditional, unwarranted and never ending. No matter what happened, no matter who he became I would change with him if I must. He was my brother, my father and my son. He was everything, my best friend, and my Twin Soul.

I felt Sasuke there to, and I thought it was normal right? To feel what's on the other side before you completely cross. I mean, I felt Kyuubi, though he was connected to Naruto too, in very intricate ways. Their chakra melding and separating, it was all very intimate. And Kyuubi really cared for Naruto, so he couldn't be that bad, right? But Sasuke…he understood what I was saying. What were the odds of that?

And here he was, lying in blood and in pain. He was going unconscious and I rushed to him. I could not let anything happen to him, ever. I felt Naruto's emotions flying through me as well, and it hurt. It hurt so much, and I briefly wondered why. But I dismissed it in a heartbeat. It didn't matter, all that did was I reach him on time.

Suddenly, there was a flash of yellow light, and there stood Naruto in his human form, growling at the boy in the mirror. Then, he stopped.

"Wait, I know you!"

Haku smiled under his mask.


	12. Payback

I was going to own a Gaara plushie….but then I didn't…it was sad…_**Point?**_ T_T So cruel…_**You still don't own Naruto, do you? **_No… _**Told ya.**_ One day, Kyuubi. One day, and Naruto will be filled with yaoi and you will_**- Don't tell me. You'll give me nightmares. *shudder***_ Damn straight I will. _Oh my god it's the Bunny!_ _**What?**_ From Donnie Darko! NO WAIT FOR MEEEE! _**…..you're insane. Oh wait, she's gone. FINALLY! MUAHAHAHA- **_THWAP! _**Owww…**_

Don't get mad, I'm so done with this and I want to move on, so there's going to be a kind of big battle skip in here.

~Story~

"Wait, I know you!" Naruto growled as he stared at the boy in the mirrors. He tried to focus as Kuro slid to a halt next to him. He tried not to look at the dark haired boy lying unconscious at his feet. If he was hurt…it would be his fault. He could _smell_ Sasuke's blood…His eyes stung. There was Sakura too…He looked over. She was just…still. She wasn't moving, not even to worry about Sasuke. They were both…still. Just like Iruka. His nails bit harshly into his palm. It can't be. It can't be happening.

_**Naruto, calm down. **_Kyo growled and Kuro nodded in agreement. Though it was hard to agree, he was hurting too. Poor Naruto, he could feel the pain. It was like fire, burning and tearing at his chest. It hurt to breath_**… Naruto, you're tapping into-!**_

They were just lying there. This couldn't be happening. Not again. He had promised, promised he would never let them get hurt! He couldn't protect them, he wasn't strong enough! The scent of their blood filled the air. Why was this happening? Why was all this pain…why couldn't it just be normal?

He growled at Haku, who raised his arm holding senbon. He lost his family, and Iruka. He almost killed Sasuke, and now…Both of them. They were special to him! Even Sakura, even when she hit him and yelled, he was still happy. He was finally, for once in his life, _a part_ of something! They knew about the beatings, they knew he was an orphan. They didn't…hate him! He couldn't think. He couldn't breathe. They were more important than his own life; and now they were the ones bleeding and he was the one still standing. He would give anything to change that. He would switch places with them in a heartbeat. Suddenly, the world was hot, and red. Kuro darted off, following instructions from Kyuubi, though Naruto didn't know what they were saying.

He was so mad. The anger poured over him, and then there was something else there too. Sorrow. He watched in horror as he saw Kyuubi scream in pain over two dead bodies, lumps of fur horribly mangled. It was right there…they were dead! He couldn't let Sasuke and Sakura…He roared fiercely. And then, he lost himself.

~Kakashi~POV~

I was tired. I was exhausted, overworked, nauseated, drained and fatigued. I was ready to drop, and I could see Zabuza felt the same. We were, dare I say it, matched. My leg hurt, and I couldn't remember why or what happened. I eyed the man blearily, and he did the same to me. My muscles shook randomly. I didn't know how long I could keep this up. I was nerve racked enough, being as Sakura and now Sasuke were both either unconscious...or worse.

I clenched my fist around my kunai. My students…When did I get so attached? I couldn't think of the exact moment. Was it when I watched Naruto fish in the stream with no rod, standing there with no shirt and his ribs poking through? When I realized how painful it was to watch Sasuke shuffle home alone? Or was it when I saw Sakura get that spark in her eye, the one showing how strong she could really be? Time seemed to slow as I thought of my students.

Sakura. I had seen her work so hard fighting Haku, and I was proud. The young girl was infatuated with Sasuke, and despite her being a fan girl she had a good heart. She had potential, to be a strong willed woman and a powerful ninja. But for now, she was still just a girl. She had a long way to go, but who knows? After the progress a knuckle-head like Naruto made…

And then there's Naruto. The boy was full of surprises, and was getting stronger all the time. I wondered constantly what other secrets he was hiding, because I was sure there was more. He was powerful, and more than just physically. Not very smart all in all, but he had a strong determination. For some reason, I never thought there was more to him than just the façade on the outside. But there was, an almost dark, serious side deep within. The opposite of Sasuke.

Sasuke Uchiha. I watched the boy a lot, especially around Naruto. He seemed to be dark and mysterious, but was opening up more to us all, in particularly Naruto. He had been through a lot, and now…I trailed off of my thoughts. I felt like all hope had gone. Two of my students were unconscious, and I was exhausted. Not to mention the huge chakra signature of almost a hundred ninja. It would be so easy to give up here, right now…

Suddenly, Zabuza was flying towards me. There was nothing I could do to help them, nothing I could do to help myself. I had gone through so much, and now? Only to stop and lay down pathetically as my team needs me? There was a strong force in the wind. I thought it had come from Zabuza. Then, the wind started to burn my skin. Zabuza noticed it to, and we turned. Only to see the nine-tailed fox hovering above Naruto, his fire licking everywhere.

"Naruto!" I yelled. If the Kyuubi was coming out, he would die! But there was nothing I could do…I barely saw Zabuza run to me, sword up. There was a flash of silver, and a fox with two tails barreled into him, throwing him away from me.

~Naruto~POV~

I was so mad. I was flying through the air, my hot tears burning and evaporating before they hit my lips. I was furious, my eyes burning with rage. I was soaring towards the boy who hurt Sasuke and Sakura. My Sasuke, my friend Sakura. I was tapping into something I had never reached before, the red chakra that used to give me nightmares. But what else was there to do? He had hurt them!

I wasn't quite sure what this was. I had felt it when Iruka died…but not this much. Now, I had two people who were counting on me, who cared about me. They were my team, my family as far as I was concerned. I heard Kakashi yell at me. I didn't care. I would do whatever it takes to save them!

I now knew how Sasuke feels. If they died…I would go crazy with anger. I would turn into him to, I would become the avenger and it would consume me. I couldn't handle it. With all that's happened to me in my life, the only reason I was still sane was because of Iruka…I cried more as I snarled and swiped out with a huge arm of Chakra. Iruka…He cared about me! He loved me, and he was the only person to be there when I needed him!

I was breaking down all over again. The world was a blur; I wasn't sure what was going on. After the fight with Hashimi, I was pushed to my edge. I was pissed off. At myself for hurting Sasuke. At the world for hurting Sakura. At the village for hurting me. At Mizuki for hurting Iruka. My eyes locked onto the boy across from me, his mask now falling off. It had been broken…by me? I couldn't remember… Sure enough, it was the boy from the woods. That made me snarl more.

Sasuke and Sakura were hurt, possibly dying. My heart skipped a beat. I couldn't stop the tears from flowing down my face. I wanted to rip my heart out and shove it down the boy's throat. It hurt to breathe, it hurt to _be_. Everything was suddenly there. The men who beat me, the pain they inflicted. The stares from the villagers. The death of Kyo's family. I snapped.

I felt my body roar and dash forward. _FILTHY CREATURES?_

~Major~Time~Skip~

Hashimi stared at the stars, thinking of that boy, Naruto Uzumaki. As soon as the face entered his mind, an unconscious smile spread across his face. How was it that such a small boy could change so much? He had been sent to kill him, simple and clean. And then…everything changed somehow. The world got lighter; there was a spark of hope. The blue haired man reached up and tugged on the tie, his hair falling down to his shoulders.

He thought of his sister. Now, after so many years, he could keep his promise. He had told Naruto, told him everything. And then the blonde did something Hashimi didn't expect. He nodded. He didn't judge, didn't yell or scream at him for being a stupid idiot and giving in so easily. He understood. His sister was his life. His whole world. More meaningful than his life. And that boy…

He sighed and lay down on the grass, looking up to the moon. He never really believed in fate, or god, or whatever it is that moved people and things like little pawns. Maybe there was just some teenager sitting in a chair and laughing manically while deciding the fate of the world. It could be simple really, or insanely complex. But the more he thought about it, the more he realized there had to be something. What else could have brought to him the one person who could save him? The one person in the world that could possibly do it?

He gazed up at the stars, tracing the belt of that random dude holding a lion or sword of something. Whoever it was, he thanked them. Whatever gods there where; he would do anything to repay them for saving him and his sister.

Suddenly, he felt like going out and buying a person-shaped plushie with green eyes and red hair.

Huh.

He smiled slightly at the night sky, feeling a small tear roll down his chin. He would wait, like Naruto said. He would continue doing what he's been doing forever, and being even more pleading and helpless with his master than ever. Poor, poor Orochimaru. He had no idea what he got into, messing around with the next hokage of the leaf village.

The Will of Fire. Hashimi sighed and stood up. _Don't worry Mina_, he thought._ I'm coming, and I'm coming with a new ally. A boy with the will of fire burning in his bones._

~Time~Skip~Again~

I was aware of myself, suddenly. And it hurt. It hurt a lot. Something was wrong with my leg. I could barely move it without a burst of pain making me whimper. There was noise…I think. I couldn't really tell. What was going on? There was a rustling in the corner, like a page turning in a book. Speaking of, where was Kakashi-sensei? The last thing I remember was Sasuke and me fighting…then Kuro…then the boy in the mask. I bit my lip and struggled to open my eyes. Sasuke. Sakura! They were hurt! I had to move, now!

_It's okay Naruto. They're okay._ Kuro's soft voice came into my head.

_Kuro?_ I moved my fingers, and they twitched awkwardly.

_Yes. Try to open your eyes._

"Naruto? Kuro is he awake?" That was…Sasuke's voice! There was another noise in the corner, this time it was a soft shutting of something…

"How do you always know that Sasuke!" Sakura? That was Sakura's voice! They were…really okay? I struggled to move. It was hard, really hard.

"I told you, I can hear Kuro." Wait what? How can Sasuke hear Kuro speaking? And why can't I move! I wanted to scream.

_Naruto calm down!_ I felt Kuro's fur brush against my hand, which was hanging over the bed. _The…chakra you used. It tore your muscles a bit. It'll take maybe an hour or two, but you'll be okay._

"What chakra? Kuro answer me!" Sasuke growled angrily.

Then, Kakashi's voice intruded. "Calm down Sasuke. Now, Kuro, can Naruto hear us?" I felt Kuro nod to Kakashi-sensei. "Naruto, I know it's hard but try not to move."

I roared in my mind and I heard Kyo roll up from his slumber and chuckle at me._ TRY NOT TO MOVE? I can't move AT ALL!_ I let out a stream of vulgar and kind of gross curses. Surprisingly, Kyo didn't stop me this time.

Kuro chuckled beside me. _Sasuke, please tell Kakashi that Naruto is currently swearing him out._ There was a pause, and then Sasuke chuckled. He didn't stop either. I felt a soft plop and I imagined Sasuke's head hitting the bed beside me. He was straight out laughing now. Oh. My. God. He's gone _insane_. Kuro laughed at me.

"I…I'm sorry. I-We thought…" I felt another movement, and Sakura's voice was now closer and I thought she was sitting beside me.

"Naruto, we thought you were a goner." Are you kidding? I flickered my eyes under their lids in anger. _You were the ones about to die! I was totally freaked! AND WHY CAN'T I MOVE!_ I hate not being able to talk.

Thankfully, Kuro decided to end my suffering. He curled up beside my leg and sighed. _Sasuke, Naruto says he was more worried about you two. _

I briefly wondered how, again, Sasuke could hear him when the Uchiha chuckled and responded. "Kuro says Naruto, being the idiot he is, was more worried about us than himself."

Sakura, to my immense surprise laughed. "Naruto-kun!" She sniffled for a moment. "We-Sasuke and I- are fine. Just, focus on getting better okay?"

_I hate using a translator,_ I thought to Kuro, who once again chuckled at me. _Hey, tell Sasuke to tell Sakura-chan not to be concerned okay! And…._I paused, wrestling with my guilt.

Kuro decided to talk anyway_. Sasuke,_ He looked up to him, and I could see him through Kuro's eyes. I think that's what he had in mind. Sasuke sat, leaning over my bed with a worried and yet relieved look in his eyes. The most emotion I've seen out of him. Sakura sat behind him, her face streaked with tears._ He wants Sakura to stop worrying. Also, He doesn't want me to say this but-_

_GARR!_ I roared and Kuro paused. _DON'T YOU DARE-_

He continued, and Sasuke had a confused look on his face. _He feels really, really guilty about hurting you. Back with that sound ninja. _Sasuke stopped, and opened his mouth. I saw him look down to me, and back to Kuro, mouth still open.

He cleared his throat. "Sakura, don't worry about Naruto, k?" I bit my cheek, the only part of me that seems to work. I'm just glad I don't have to go through more people than two; it would be like playing telephone! I hate that game…

Kakashi coughed from the corner. "Is that all?"

"What do you mean?" Sasuke questioned and Kuro just laughed evilly.

I could imagine the raised eyebrow look he was giving Sasuke. "What was with the look, eh Sasuke?"

Sasuke sputtered. "W-what look?" I wanted to blush too, though I didn't really want to think about why. Fortunately, my mouth and eyes decided to start working at this moment.

I blinked blearily at the room. So far, no one had noticed I was…awake? They were all staring at Sasuke with a confused, and in Sakura's case, a penetrating look. Ow. My leg was throbbing uncomfortably and I looked to Sasuke. He was…blushing? No way! I cleared my throat and stared at the white ceiling.

"If everybody's done making Sasuke uncomfortable-" I spoke, my words coming out slurred and raspy. "Would someone besides my annoying new pet-" Kuro growled jokingly. "Care to explain what the fuck is going on?"

There was a moment of silence, and then a flurry of commotion.

"You're okay!" Sakura jumped up and looked like she was about to cry again.

Kakashi opened his book again. "We're resting in Tazuna's house. As soon as you're okay, we need to leave back to the village." He was so calm!

Sasuke just set his head down next to my arm, face down. "Thank god." I heard him mutter.

"Naruto, we patched you up as well as we could." Sakura looked into my eyes with sorrow. "I'm sorry I couldn't so better, but you can rest as long as you want-"

"How are you guys? I thought you both were-" I swallowed, and Kakashi looked up from his book with surprise.

"Is that why?" Sasuke and Sakura looked to each other. That's right, they were both unconscious when I…what did I do anyway?

"Wait, what?" I moaned and closed my eyes. The light was bright as hell…or what I imagined hell would be.

_**Naruto, you tapped into my chakra**_. Kyo frowned. I felt his nervousness; apparently it wasn't a good thing.

"Explain. Please." I muttered to both Kakashi and Kyo, my eyes still closed. Why was I getting so tired?

Kakashi coughed. "Okay. Sakura, Sasuke, out." They both stood hesitantly. "You can come back, but by then I think Naruto will be asleep." He chuckled and I smiled weakly. Sasuke and Sakura made their way to the door. I opened my eyes for a moment to see Sasuke look back for a moment, his eyebrow crunched.

I smiled weakly. "It's okay." He flinched and gave me an odd look. I just closed my eyes again until the door closed behind them. "So." I heard Kakashi settle down next to me.

~Sasuke~POV~

Oh god my stomach hurts. And my shoulder. Besides that, I'm okay. I looked to sakura beside me. She was pale from lack of blood. Still, we weren't injured that bad. We were standing in the hallway, almost in shock. I defiantly was.

He had said 'its okay.' did that mean he remembered? Does he remember me kissing him? Or was it just a coincidence? If he did remember, he didn't seem to mind…huh. I smiled softly. I felt my heart soar. Naruto was okay; we got out of the fight alive. Zabuza was defeated; the boy was killed with him. Somehow, Kakashi got all of us, Sakura, Naruto and I, back to Tazuna's house. His daughter, her son and he were at the bridge right now. Now, all that was left was the mystery of Kuro, how no one else could hear him, and the odd things happening with Naruto and Kakashi…

I dropped to the floor quietly, pressing my ear against the crack at the door. Sakura did the same. Apparently, we were having the same thoughts about eavesdropping. I glanced over, and she smiled softly, her eyes shining. I briefly wondered why when I tuned into the conversation.

"…It was pretty bad Naruto. You could have died." Kakashi sounded worried. Very much.

_It's true Naruto-kun!_ Kuro put in. _You shouldn't do that! _He paused. Apparently, Naruto was answering him. Weird. _Yeah, I know you were worried but-_Another pause. Kakashi seemed very patient as they talked_. You need to stop being so reckless, even IF Sasuke is in danger_. I blinked. Wait, did I hear that right_? Hey, I may not know anything about lo-_ He stopped, and then laughed. What was he going to say? My heart beat furiously. This conversation just made me more confused! _Okay, okay. Still._

Finally Naruto decided to respond to Kakashi. "I know Kakashi-sensei. I really can't remember what happened. I just…" He trailed off.

I heard Kakashi sigh. "Well, you and your sensei will have to work on controlling yourself from now on."

Naruto laughed weakly. "I promise." He muttered, his words becoming more slurred.

Kakashi stood up. "Now get some sleep."

"Kakashi-sensei?" We heard his footsteps stop as he probably turned to look at Naruto. "Sakura and Sasuke. They're really okay, right? They weren't lying or anything?"

Kakashi laughed. "No permanent damage. You did well protecting them Naruto, and you too Kuro." The fox purred. "By the way, we're going to have to talk about whole demon fox thing and his role in our team." He laughed. Wait, _demon fox?_ Is that why it's so big, and why it has two tails? Sure, Kuro and I had a chance to talk, but he never mentioned being a demon…

Naruto paused for a moment, and then laughed. "You mean you have no problem with him being here?"

Kakashi sighed. "And if I did, I couldn't stop you anyway." Sakura and I quickly jumped out of the way and ran down the stairs, sliding into the kitchen seats as Kakashi opened the door. I looked at my teammate, and she looked to me.

There was an awkward pause, and then I smiled. I couldn't help it. I tried to be distant around Sakura so she wouldn't get the wrong idea, but now…She seemed almost like family. I liked having her around. Sakura smiled and then began to laugh at the absurdity or it all. Honestly, she was right to do so. It was pretty funny. I chuckled too. I felt connected somehow, like it was going to be better now.

There was still an awkward line with Sakura, and I still had to get Naruto to like me back. And then I had to tell him I liked him. And then I had to make sure nothing happened to him. There were still boundaries to cross, bridges to burn and walls to crumble in Team seven's relationship. But for now, we just had to get back to Konoha alive.

Why did that sound harder than it should?


	13. Water and a Sennin?

If only I put this much effort and time and creativity into one of my original stories. Man, I would be an author by now! Damn my obsession…CURSE YOU!

_**o.0 what?**_ Not you Kyo. _**Oh…good. Because...if you cursed me, I would have to curse you back**_. Yeah? _**Yup.**_ It's so on. _**Bring it Panda!**_ Hit me with your best shot, Fox! _**Oh wait…**_what? _**We forgot to say a witty thing to imply that you don't own Naruto…**_Oh. Well then… _**yup… **_hmm…what now? _**Light saber wars?**_ With Harry Potter curses? _**…definitely. **_

~Water~

"No. Way." Naruto grinded to a halt, which was pretty difficult as his arm was slung around Sasuke's shoulder. His leg was injured pretty badly, and though the blonde insisted he could travel, he still needed help. Kakashi gleefully made Sasuke help him. Said boy looked to Naruto in amazement.

"What?" Naruto just shook his head and eyed the boat. It was…very small. And…that was a whole hell of a lot of water.

Team seven and Kuro were making their way back to the village. For a while, Sakura and Sasuke pressed Naruto for answers about the fight, and Hashimi, and Kuro. But he was resolved in telling as little as possible. He was worse than an elf from Lord of the Rings or Eragon.

Sasuke started to notice something odd on their way to the docks. Namely, Naruto seemed to want to avoid him. He wouldn't look him in the eye, and he rarely said anything unless it was important or asked by another member of the team. He was really starting to worry. Was Naruto nervous because of his feeling for the blond? Or was it some other reason? He was starting to panic when he got distracted by a frozen Naruto, staring at the boat they had borrowed.

Kakashi frowned and put away his book. "Naruto, why don't you want to get on the boat and ultimately go home?"

Naruto swallowed and Sasuke shifted his hand on Naruto's hip. The Uchiha felt his face heat up a little bit, which Kakashi seemed to be enjoying immensely their entire walk over. The blonde beside him squirmed for a second. He wasn't used to Sasuke's arm being around his waist, supporting him. Then again, his leg hurt a lot so he had to deal with it. "There…aren't any bridges, are there?"

Kakashi smiled slyly. "No. why?" Naruto shook his head and eyed the boat again nervously. So much water…he trembled as he remembered the crashing, pushing and pulling and throwing him around like a limp doll. The salty water filling up his lungs…

Kuro walked up to Naruto. _Okay, why are you afraid of water?_

Sasuke started and stared at Naruto. "You're afraid of water?"

Naruto's face heated up as Kakashi smiled and Sakura just stared, confused. "N-no! Damn it Kuro!" The fox chuckled and flicked his tails.

Kakashi walked up to Naruto with Sakura at his side. He stopped less than a foot away and leaned in close, causing Naruto to fidget again and look away. "Naruto. Look at me." Hesitant blue eyes met dark brown. "Are you seriously afraid of water?"

There was a pause.

Then Naruto nodded.

And then…Kakashi burst out laughing. So did Kuro. Stupid fox…speaking of, Kyuubi was also laughing. Naruto flushed angrily. "It's not funny you perverted ass wipe!" Sakura smiled and put her hand over her mouth in an attempt to not laugh. It was difficult.

~Naruto~POV~

Apparently, it's really, really funny that a ninja is afraid of water. Really, really funny. So after everyone who was close to me, including Kakashi, Sasuke, Sakura, Kuro and even Kyo-sensei finished laughing at my expense, we were back to the dilemma at hand. How to get me on the boat.

Right now, we were all sitting on the grass in a circle, being bored and having nothing else to do. My leg still hurt like a bitch, but it's not horrible. Kyo's working on healing it, so it's not that bad off…the sun beat down on my back, making me take off my jacket with a sigh.

Kakashi finally set down his book. "Naruto." I gulped at the look in his eye. It was…scary… "You're getting on that boat whether you want to or not." I wanted to…run away, frankly. Unfortunately, I can't stand on one of my legs. I could always hop to safety…yeah, right.

Kuro chuckled. _Sorry Naruto-kun. Maybe you can just…close your eyes._

With that, Sasuke stood suddenly. "Let's just go." He looked to me, holding out a hand. Like hell if he thinks I'm going to get on that thing! Suddenly, he just reached down and grabbed me.

"H-hey!" Of course, no one cared. Sasuke wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me up strongly. I struggled for a moment comically while Kakashi and Sakura just looked on. Then, my hand hit Sasuke's right side. He flinched and a small hiss of pain escaped his teeth.

His wound. The one I gave him. I stuck my hand into his stomach. And it still…hurt. I stopped struggling and let Sasuke's arms pull me towards the ocean. I didn't look, I couldn't. I stared at the ground and I tried not to let the guilt overwhelm me. I hurt Sasuke. He hissed in_ pain_ because I touched him! Suddenly, Sasuke stopped.

"Wait a minute…" He looked to me, his eyes shining with confusion. I stared at the grass, trying to ignore the sound of waves as Kakashi and Sakura climbed into the boat, talking about one thing or another. I was sure I heard the word 'chakra control,' but maybe not… "Naruto." Sasuke's stern voice brought me back to earth. I grunted, so he knew I had heard him. Still, he didn't reply. He didn't say a thing as he slowly unwrapped his arms but held my elbow strongly for support. I hate that I had to lean on him, but my leg hurt so much. "Naruto. Look at me." He sounded angry…was he mad at me?

I bit my lip and turned my head slightly so I could see him. He did look mad. Sakura and Kakashi were still talking, trying to get settled with Kuro fumbling around the boat, attempting to balance. "What?"

Sasuke hesitated, and then his resolve seemed to harden as he was suddenly an inch away from my face. Talk about awkward. "Don't you dare." He hissed at me and I flinched. His eyes softened as he pulled back. Why was that? This was all very confusing. "Listen to me Naruto." I bit my lip again, a nervous habit I seemed to be forming. "You were being controlled." _Heeyyy_. How did he know I was feeling guilty about that? Damn Uchiha, knowing my thoughts….He continued as I squirmed awkwardly, his warm hand still clutching my elbow. "I told you. Maybe you don't remember, but I said it was okay."

No, it wasn't. How was it at all okay? He could have died all because I wasn't strong enough to resist that stupid flute. I care about him! I don't know exactly the extent of that caring, but I was sure it covered the best friend part. So he was my best friend, and I almost killed him. I was horrified when I woke to the scent of his blood. How could I do that? How could I ever, ever hurt him like that? He apparently noticed my distress.

Sasuke sighed and moved his hand so it was once again around my waist. He was pulling me_ towards_ him! I couldn't help but wonder why. Everyone I have ever made contact with was always pulling away, as if yokai was contagious! So why in the world would he want me to be closer? He started to move me to the boat slowly. Thankfully, he decided to talk. At least it was a distraction from the water… "Please, stop acting like this! It's weird, you avoiding eye contact and shit." We got closer to the water's edge and I flinched. "Don't think I didn't notice." Sasuke scoffed. It was really, really hard though!

I mean, I hurt him, I almost killed him. He almost DIED! Dead, cold, no longer moving. Sasuke-kun, my best friend. Dead. I don't know if I could have survived after that, certainly not sane at least. Not that soon after Iruka…I mean, I stabbed him through the stomach! How much worse could it get…? We were almost three feet from the water and I slowed, trying to breathe and distract myself.

"You could have died. I would never see you again, except for in a coffin." I paused. "I don't know if I could have handled that again." What I said was true, even though it had hidden undertones I didn't know whether I wanted to be true or not. Sasuke stopped and looked at me. I could feel his eyes on me, studying; almost analyzing. I snapped at him. "Will you stop that?" I smacked him on his shoulder.

To my surprise, he smiled. That's all, no arguments or witty comebacks, he just smiled. It's amazing what a simple smile can do, especially from an Uchiha. And Sasuke, for one. He never showed emotion! Like, it was really, really rare! But for some reason, that smile made me want to smile to. That smile, it was a true, real, honest to god smile. One I would remember for the rest of my life, I was sure. I smiled slightly to. Then, the moment was shattered.

"Oi! Love birds! Let's move!" Kakashi waved his book at us. Sasuke and I both jumped. And started to yell at the same time.

"I'm only holding him because the idiot can't walk-!"

"Ass-wipe we are not love birds and who are you calling an idiot, Jerk!" I turned to him, smacking him again.

Sasuke snarled at me. "You are an idiot, Dobe! Now get on the god damn boat!"

"I don't want to, you bastard!"

"Yeah and I don't want to wait a month until the bridge is done you retard!" He pulled me around my waist. "I'm done trying to help you now get-on!" We began a pulling and shoving fight ferociously. It was quite difficult seeing as only one leg could hold my weight.

"Fuck off Teme!"

"Screw you Dobe get on the boat!"

"Shut up you chode!"

"What the fuck is a chode, you dickweed?"

"You're even more of a dumbshit than I thought!"

"What did you call me dick head?"

"I called you a fucking dumb shit! I'm not going on that boat!"

"Like hell you aren't!" Sasuke snarled at me.

Suddenly, Sakura was beside us with a stern look in her eyes. "You two!" We paused in a horribly awkward position. Sasuke was grabbing my hair and twisting my head back, his face crazy close to my own while he was yelling at me. His other hand was still on my hip, his hand digging into my ribs as an effort to keep me from falling on my useless leg. As a result, we were pretty close…in the pelvic area. My hands were also occupied, one being around his neck trying to push him back and another being held back next to my shoulder, getting ready to punch. It was very, very awkward. Which was why we separated very hastily after we realized what we looked like.

This, of course, resulted in me falling. And then, of course, Sasuke had to swing low and catch me as I hissed out in pain. Stupid, unfaithful leg. I growled and tried to struggle with him again. Suddenly Sakura was sighing and putting her hands on her hips.

"Naruto." She said calmly and I looked up from our struggle. "You trust us, don't you?" I nodded and Sasuke quickly fixed our position, his arm once again around my waist. "Well, trust us then. I promise-" Her green eyes glittered as she looked at me and held out her hand. "We won't let anything happen to you!"

I do trust them, Kakashi, Sakura, and Sasuke. I trust them with my life. So why couldn't I get on the boat? I looked down to where Kuro lay, watching us with glowing intelligent eyes.

For a moment, time seemed to stop again. I haven't said this much, what with all the commotion and mess of the fight. But Kuro…was special, in his own way, yes. But so am I. And together, we are just so much more than we could have been. I knew Kuro was following my train of thought by the way his eyes lit up with dazzling excitement. He was…me in a sense. He was my 'futago Honoo', my Twin Flame, my Twin soul. I had no idea what it would be like to have him here, with me. My Nakama…there were no words to describe it.

Just summoning him…when I saw myself transform into him and then there were two. Naruto and Kuro. There was a connection, a bond so deep. When we awakened it, it was if no time had passed and we were old buddies. It just…Happened. Suddenly, I was whole. It felt as though there was nothing before he came. We were more than friends, more than brothers and a bond stronger than father and son. There was an almost magnetic force that was with us, pulling us together. My heart swells when I think of it. Futago Honoo. If there was anyone I could trust, anyone I could tell my secrets to, it would be him. But Kuro, he already knew everything about me. And I him.

I stared into his deep green eyes. Like, forest green almost. And I knew he was seeing the sparkling blue like the water behind him. There was no feeling like the one to be held here, and now. You don't know what you've got 'till it's gone, sure. But you also don't know what's to be had until it's here. When did I deserve this? When did I get to the point where I could summon him from the other box?

_**Naruto, Kuro. Both of you; listen to me carefully.**_ Both of our eyes blanked as we turned inwards. _**Naruto, you could not have summoned him at any other time. Any attempt to do so before you had been ready, before you had learned what you needed to at that exact moment, you would have died.**_

In the dream space, I glanced to Kuro and then back to my sensei; who was standing there looking solemn. He fiddled with his red shirt under my gaze. "Well, thanks for telling me that before I could have gotten myself killed!" I almost yelled. My voice echoed across the huge room bathed in a red light.

Kyuubi growled and looked to me. "If I had told you, you would never had been able to do it. The same thing applies to you Kuro, if Naruto had summoned you before you were ready, you both would have died."

Kuro scooted closer to me, and under the safety of my hand he spoke. "You mean, something we learned at that exact moment taught us what we needed to know? Like, the final truth?" His mental voice also echoed through the room, as if he could actually speak.

Kyuubi nodded and smiled to us both. "Think of what your exact feeling or thought was at that exact moment. They taught you something. Think." I ran my free hand through my hair, and the other through Kuro's as I reflected. What was I thinking? I was trying to get Sasuke to safety…but he was my friend right? And I would do that for anybody who was in his condition. Kyo heard my thoughts, and replied. "Naruto, to risk everything to get someone close to you out of harm's way. That is why you are a good ninja. That is why you defeated Haku. It was the power of your bond, the power of your love." I blushed. "Naruto you love everything, and everyone around you. To risk that to get someone out, to get your Nakama out of the cross fire. That is the will of fire."

~General~POV~

Naruto's eyes went blank for a split second. Kakashi smiled and opened his book again, wondering what Kyuubi and he were talking about this time. The blonde smiled and blinked, coming back to earth abruptly. Really, a lot of time can pass in the dream space. After all, they speak with the speed of thought. Naruto's blue eyes sparkled as he reached forward and took Sakura's hand. She smiled as well; glad she was getting closer to her teammate. Together, Sasuke and Sakura lead Naruto onto the boat. Although he had some problems getting balanced and leaned against the two severely, all three were smiling the whole time. The team worked together to distract Naruto as he sat down on the wooden bench. The half demon reached over and grabbed Kuro around the neck, hugging him tightly. The fox didn't object; anyway he could help Naruto past his fear, Kuro would do it. And, he didn't mind so much.

Besides the water issue, several fights between Naruto and Sasuke, and Kakashi manipulating the two into awkward situations, the travel back to the village was calm. Kuro and Naruto were busy connecting more, making their bond deeper. The blond seemed to have a knack for touching people's hearts, especially Sasuke's. Sakura walked behind the group, watching the two boys fight and then fall back into a peaceful and tranquil silence. They were both strong, and growing and evolving with each day. It was hard for the kunoichi, watching them. Tears threatened her several times, forcing a truth that she didn't want to admit. She pushed it away, promising she would try to stay strong in front of Naruto and Sasuke. Though she wanted to break down, beat the living hell out of her pillow and her bed and maybe a couple of trees, she would wait. Kakashi cast her several sad and apologetic glances. He knew too. In fact, they all did, and she suspected the only person who didn't was Naruto.

Sakura was deep in thought as her feet padded along the dirt road, tossing up dust. She wanted to get stronger, more like a ninja. Her last fight, against the boy Haku, she would have died. She didn't want to be Cinderella, waiting for somebody to come and save her. She wasn't that kind of girl, she realized. All those years, surrounded by preppy and annoying and squealing fan girls turned her into one. She didn't want to be helpless, not at all. So, she decided she would train as soon as she got back to the village. She wanted to be stronger. She wanted to be able to protect herself, and help her teammates when they needed her. She was a horrible friend to them. Her resolve hardened, she walked on with her head high.

The gate to the village loomed and Naruto cheered, sending a small smile across Sasuke's face. He moved his hand again across Naruto's hip trying not to blush. He had never been so close to him before, and he had held the blonde like this the whole way back to Konoha. Sasuke still had to make Naruto like him back, but still. It seemed like there was happy music in the air, making him want to laugh. And that's saying something, for him. Maybe it was Naruto's presence. He was like Sasuke's sun…

Kakashi sighed as they walked closer. "Alright kiddos. I'll go give the report to Hokage-sama. Sasuke, Sakura, please take Naruto to the hospital." And with that, he vanished. The three teens nodded to the two men sitting guard at the gate. Sakura hurried to catch up with Sasuke and Naruto. The blonde chuckled for no reason as his eyes flickered to the silver form gliding beside him.

"Naruto, what are you doing?" Sasuke stumbled as suddenly, he was the one being pulled. Naruto yanked on him again, going towards the right fork in the road instead of the left. They passed a couple, who glared and Kuro raised his hackles at them. Thankfully, neither teen seemed to notice. Naruto just didn't care.

"The hospital's that way!" Sakura yelled as she once again struggled with catching up. She blinked as Naruto turned to look at her with his famous bright smile.

"I'm not going to the hospital!"

"Dobe, yes you are!"

"Naruto-kun, you're going to hurt yourself!"

~Hokages~office~

Kakashi popped with a burst of smoke in front of the Hokage's door. Not taking his nose out of ichi ichi paradise, he knocked on the door. There was a pause, and then-

"Come in." the hokage sounded worn. The Jounin pushed open the door slowly, still reading.

"Hey, another fan of my books!" Another voice sounded from inside the room, and Kakashi's eyes popped from the book and to the man with long white hair standing in the middle of the carpet. The kanji on the metal plate on his head said 'oil', and he had two red strips coming down from his eyes.

Sarutobi stood slowly. "Kakashi, good to see you. I assume you remember Jiraiya?"


	14. Teachers

Hope you like it, and **please review** so I can get better! Thanks to all who have reviewed already, good and bad! 3 love you all! I have so much plot in my brain I think I'm going to splode!

Did you know? Kuro means 'ninth son' and 'black' And Kyo means 'approval', 'ginger' (which is a slang word for red head) and 'large'. Can you believe I didn't know that until now? What a coincidence.

~Naruto~POV~

You know what's really hard? When you don't have a job because everyone hates you…when people overcharge you for food…and when your fishing hole freezes over…_Yeah._ It wasn't really a hole, technically it was a stream. And yes, it got cold enough; the air actually froze a stream. The only stream that is close enough to fish in, the only stream that nobody lives near and the only stream that's shallow enough I can still get in it but deep enough for fish. It's frozen. And now, Kuro and I are hungry. Starved, actually. Maybe even literally. See, this is where I would go to Iruka for food. Unfortunately, old habits die hard.

His grave was…normal, I guess. A dark marble inlaid in the grass, with white words scribbled on it.

Iruka Umino

May 26, 1988-Augest 30, 2011

I stared at it for a long time, just thinking. The words embedded themselves into my mind. Iruka…He never hated me, even though he knew I was holding Kyuubi, who killed his parents albeit unintentionally. My fist clenched. All because of Madara, the stupid Uchiha who had his paws in everything. He killed my mom and dad, he killed Kyo's family too, and then Iruka's! What are the fucked up chances of that? Stupid, really. It's all circles inside circles…

Iruka's soft face popped up in my mind. He was smiling warmly, the scar on his nose slightly crunching. In my mind picture, it was when we first actually met, away from the classroom. I had bumped into him while running from more ninja's. I finished painting a couple walls and maybe some personal items of Anbu…and hell, it was fun too. I bumped into him, my paint buckets throwing themselves all over me and several innocent or not so bystanders. That was the first time Iruka watched over me while I finished my punishment. The first time we actually talked.

At first, it was about homework. Then I started about school. He asked me a lot of questions, and I got into my classmates, being a ninja and then we started talking about the villagers. It was distracting, and when I finished my stomach growled loudly. I pulled out Gama-chan, plucked out my last few coins and walked away. I had forgotten about Iruka standing there, immersed in our own thoughts. Then he called out to me.

"Uzumaki!" I continued to walk. I don't think I even heard him, maybe I just thought it was the villagers yelling at me again. After all, he did use my last name. "Wait Naruto!" He ran up to me put his hand on my shoulder. I looked up, blinking wearily and flinching away from the contact instinctively. He then proceeded to take me to dinner. I wanted Ichiraku, and he just laughed but took me there anyway. We talked, and talked, laughed and even Iruka chuckled. He was watching me the whole time, probably trying to see if I was evil. He didn't think I was. He was the first. He was like, a father to me. He took care of me, the whole time I was at the academy. He fed me, he listened to me. He told me his funny stories from when he was a kid. He treated me nicely, or like any other person in class. He stopped kids when they laughed at me. And unlike other teachers, he never made fun of me.

I felt Kuro approach me lightly. I looked over, only to see him open his maw and drop some crinkled flowers gently on Iruka's grave. They were small, most were wild and weeds. The others, I realized as he showed me his memories, he had stolen from local gardens. I chuckled and wiped away some tears from my cheeks with my sleeve. Kuro came up to me and sat down next to my feet. It was comforting to have him here, and no words were necessary. Although, I could feel him thinking that because I talked so much for the both of us, there was really no reason for him to. I sniffled and his silver head turned to me, stretching forward and licking my hand. I opened my fist to see loads of blood pouring from four small puncture marks. Stupid nails. I looked back to the grave as Kuro licked the blood off my hand and Kyo healed it, sighing.

Kyo-sensei was helpful to. He cared for me, at least I thought so. He wanted me to learn and grow. He was always there, though neither of us had a choice in the matter. He watched though, gave me advice like Iruka used to. He comforted me too. We to, could sit for hours and talk. In fact we have, on especially boring nights. He was funny to talk to. Kyo had a pretty big ego, but he was strong and proud. He was kind in a sense as well.

And then, there was Kuro. He was close to me now to. And then I got Kakashi-sensei, Sasuke and Sakura. I have five people who care about me. It was more than I ever had before, and I felt happy to have them; and lucky. I don't know what I would have done if not for them. I might have gone crazy after Iruka's death. Though what scared me, was I felt like I could have.

There was a soft brush of air and a familiar scent reached me. "Hello Kakashi-sensei." I struggled to get rid of my tears quickly, trying to hide it. He didn't miss the fact.

"Good morning Naruto-kun. Or should I say good afternoon?" I sniffled and finished drying my cheeks. Kuro lay down, sighing. Kakashi moved into my peripherals, his silver hair making a striking contrast to the green all around, and spoke again. "I noticed you didn't sign into the hospital."

I shrugged and shuffled my feet nervously. "I'm okay. Kyo-kun healed my leg mostly, and it hurts but me going to the hospital might arouse suspicion…"

Kakashi nodded, apparently understanding. "Well, I was worried and you weren't in your apartment." There was a moment of silence as more tears threatened me. "Okay. I am going to be training with Sasuke, and since we are all still healing Hokage-sama gave us a few days leave." Again, I said nothing. I was afraid if I did, all that would come out would be sobs of pain. Kakashi sighed and put a hand on my shoulder. "I'll find you when we have another assignment." He squeezed my shoulder. And then, he was gone. With a poof and the smell of metal, Kakashi was gone.

My heart broke freely and I dropped to my knees. Maybe it was the stress, maybe I was just tired. Maybe I had just tried so hard to block it out, and it came crashing down on me hard, like it just happened. Iruka was dead. I sobbed and Kuro wined and curled up next to me, giving comfort. I was thankful though. It was hard, losing Iruka. But I gained Kyo and Kuro and Sasuke and Sakura and Kakashi. I knew Iruka would be proud.

~General~POV~

Jiraiya walked down the street casually, his eyes darting around the familiar roads and shops. It had been a long while since he had come back to Konoha, and though it had changed a lot there was still one place exactly where he left it. The bathhouse.

On his way, he was deep in thoughts about his godson. He was trying to keep a distance, but the hokage insist on giving Jiraiya the boy's progress every time he visited. Naruto Uzumaki. He had glimpsed Naruto a few times, when he was younger. The boy looked exactly like Minato. Thinking of his dead student made Jiraiya's heart drop. He missed the man and Kushina as well. He was very close to the two but, for some reason or another, kept his distance from the new Jinchuriki. Maybe he afraid of getting attached again. After all, he was a wandering sage. All he needed was a good bed to sleep in and writing materials for his book.

Speaking of research…He chuckled as he got closer to the bathhouse. He could hear the woman's voices already, laughing and gossiping. The Sannin began to creep closer, confident in his ability to get some research done before he was caught. Surprisingly, he didn't last long. As soon as he found his peep hole next to the entrance, a woman walked out. Granted, maybe having the peep hole next to the entrance and exit wasn't the best idea.

There was an awkward pause as the blond woman, or more like teenager, stopped walking and eyed the hunched over man. Jiraiya coughed and stood up slowly, blushing furiously. And he blushed more when he noticed the girl's figure.

Her long blond and wet hair traveled to her waist, dying her blue kimono with spots of water. Her kimono stuck to her very inappropriately, and her legs still dripped with water. Her purple eyes were narrowed, as if analyzing Jiraiya, like she knew him from somewhere. The Sannin was busy eying her long legs, dripping with water and her curved, ivory calves. They went up to her gently curved hips before traveling up to her-

The teen coughed, drawing Jiraiya's attention away reluctantly. He looked at her face, which was perfect as well. There were no blemishes, her perfect button nose and thin neck that was perfect for-

"You're cuuutte!" She squealed, drawing closer to the man and swinging her hips. The white haired man sniffed, hoping blood wouldn't come pouring out from you-know-where. He blinked in surprised. He was cute?

"Well, you're just adorable as well, my sweet." He smiled warmly. This was perfect, and not only did he have a hot girl hitting on him he also wasn't in trouble for spying!

The blond moved closer and a slight smirk spread across her face as, unknowing to Jiraiya, she put out an intoxicating scent that would make any animal in the area run over and hump her. It apparently had the right effect, because the Sannin coughed again and twisted his pants.

"How nice of you to say so." She purred and swung closer, her short kimono showing even more of her calves. The blond was now only a few inches away from him. "And what's your name?"

Jiraiya put his sleeve to his nose and looked at it. So far, so good. "It's Jiraiya, the famous Toad sage!" He did his pose.

The blond cocked her head cutely and pouted her lips. "I'm sorry, I've never heard of you before."

Jiraiya frowned, but one second later and the blond was once again an inch away, he was smiling again. "That's alright. Say, would you like to go get a drink?" He was seriously putting the charm on here. Or at least, trying to.

The girl slid closer, putting her hand on his shoulder sweetly. She hummed for a second. "I would love to, but…" She looked up at the sun and then back to the man with another pout. "But I have to go now." She danced away from him carefully, sliding her other hand into her waist pocket.

Jiraiya didn't notice. "I don't even know your name!" He learned from experience, women like to think you care about those kinds of things.

The girl smiled. "Stick around, you'll hear about me. See ya later!" She turned and waved over her shoulder, Jiraiya watching her hips swing back and forth sensually.

He watched the teen until she was out of sight, just staring. What a perfect specimen. There was nothing wrong about her; in fact it was almost too good to be true. She had implied they meet later, she thought he was cute. Her hips were perfectly rounded, her thighs perfectly sized to her body. Her waist perfectly small! What was going on? Had he died and gone to heaven?

Suddenly, he was ripped from his thoughts and day dreams abruptly by yells and screams from the bathhouse. He jumped and swirled around, hoping they weren't yelling about him standing awkwardly in front of the bathhouse. Thankfully, they didn't even notice him.

"What the hell?" There was the sound of thumping feet.

"What is it Momoko?"

"My money's gone!" There was a pause, and then a flurry of motion.

"Me to!"

"Oh my god my cash is gone as well!"

"Who in the world did this?"

Jiraiya turned and stared at the spot where the blond vanished. No way…did that girl do this? He knew it was too good to be true, but she was so beautiful. A panicked look crossed his face, and then the Sannin was digging around in his clothing desperately.

It was gone. His. Whole. Wallet. The white haired man bit his lip as he looked to the horizon. Oh no. That was his alcohol money!

~general~POV~

Sakura was sitting in the middle of a clearing. It was an old training ground not too far from her house, and it hadn't been used in a long, long time. So she was pretty confident nobody would find her here. The pinkette was holding a small piece of paper, studying it intently. Kakashi had given it to her, and it was the key to a jutsu that showed you what kind of Chakra you had. Like, wind, water, earth or fire.

Kakashi thought it would be a good idea for Sakura to learn her chakra type. Of course, they couldn't work with it much since they were all tired and hurt from the last mission. But Sakura had come to him, practically begging for an idea or jutsu to learn. She was determined to get stronger, especially after the match with Haku.

So here she was. She brought her hand up carefully, forming the sign that she needed. She took a deep breath. This was it; once she learned what chakra she had she could learn more Jutsus. Not just academy style either. She took a deep breath.

"Doa wo akete kudasai no Jutsu!"

She waited as chakra drained from her body. Kakashi hadn't told her what to expect, but she knew something had to happen. She waited longer. Suddenly, there was a movement in the earth. She had earth chakra? Maybe, but what was going on now? A small spot started to…rise? A clump of earth began to rise from the ground, like it was growing. And then, she knew what it was. She gasped as she watched the small tree form, its branches and leaves spreading and collecting sunlight. It grew to about hip height, and then stopped.

That was it. But what exactly did it mean? She stood abruptly, tears streaming down her face as she started to yell at no one in particular.

"What the hell is this?" She kicked the ground in anger. "That's not fire, or earth or water or air!" She made wild gestures with her hands. "It's a freaking TREE!" Sakura stormed around the clearing, ranting and crying. "What am I supposed to do with a TREE? How many other people have TREE chakra? What can I do with that? Beat my enemies to death with a STICK?" Her tears stung her cheeks harshly. What now? How was she supposed to get stronger and help her team? And her TEAM! She sobbed some more, falling to the ground on her knees.

Sasuke liked Naruto! Not her! She sobbed harshly, her chest heaving. How was this supposed to be? How had she liked him so much, only to have him fall for the OTHER team member? It was supposed to be her! It was always supposed to be her! She liked him so much it hurt! She started to yell, not worrying about people hearing her. It was so far away from the village's main population no one could hear her anyway.

Her voice came out raspy and gravelly. "It's not fair!" She screamed. "It's not fair to love someone else! It's not fair you're so happy with him!" She sobbed again, breaking down. "It's not fair to be so happy when I'm looking on _miserable_!" She stood, starting to pace again. Her heart was on fire, her gut twisting and turning. "AND A TREE?" She wanted to protect them both. Sasuke liked him, but still…they were her teammates. She didn't want to be a burden. She could take care of herself! And Naruto, she was starting to care about him! He was her friend right?

She kicked the ground again. "Fucking tree…" she stopped yelling. She had given up, and now she was defeated. Again. "What the fuck is a tree chakra supposed to do? And what the hell is love anyway?" She sagged against a nearby tree, looking at the one she had made. It was small, just a sapling. It had a dark brown bark, and small pink buds spotted around its branches. Her breath stopped when she realized it was a cherry blossom tree.

"Love?" A voice came out from behind a tree and a man stepped from behind it. Sakura started when she saw him. He was an Anbu, with a cat-like mask with red crescents on it and a large green one outside his eyes. He continued talking. "It's kind of complicated, but I'll tell you this...the second you're willing to make yourself miserable to make someone else happy, that's love right there-"

Sakura wiped the tears from her cheeks, thinking about his words. The man stood there, patient. Was that what she was supposed to do? She would just…be okay with it? Make herself miserable, for however long, to make Sasuke happy? She thought about him. She thought about his faint smile that only came out when Naruto was around. She thought about his joking insults, the slight blush when they touched. Sasuke was happy with him, around him. She realized something. Thinking about Sasuke smiling, made her smile to. It made her heart soar to think about him, being happy for once. She could never heal him and his scars. But maybe…Naruto could.

She stared at the Anbu standing there, blinking furiously. It would still hurt, like hell. But at the same time, she could do it. She could be strong for him, she had to. The man shifted his weight to his other foot, and spoke again.

"The tree is a sign of a rare kekai genkai, wood release."

Sakura sniffed and wiped her cheeks again, standing up fully. "Y-you know what this means?"

The Anbu nodded and stepped closer, curious. "Wood release is a combination of Water and Earth chakra, and like I said it is quite rare."

The kunoichi nodded. So, she had a kekai genkai. That's good…right? Well, now she could learn to use it. But who would teach her if it was so rare? "How rare is it?"

The Anbu paused, thinking. "Only one other person in the Fire country has it." Sakura gasped.

"B-but how am I supposed to learn?" The man stepped closer to the young girl, still sniffling.

His eyes softened as he crouched down to become at eye level with her. "Why do you want to learn it? To impress this boy?"

Sakura paused. "No!" the Anbu cocked his head. "I need to learn to become a strong ninja! So far, all I can really do is rely on my teammates, and during the last mission it almost got them killed! I need to be able to take care of myself!"

The Anbu stood slowly, nodding. "Very well. Wait here, Sakura." He vanished in a puff of smoke. The kunoichi started. Wait here? And how did he know her name? The sun was going down and she sat on the ground, exhausted. How could she learn? Is there any way she could become stronger after all?

~Naruto~POV~

HA! Kuro chucked with me as I laughed out loud. We were back at my apartment and I was in my normal human form again. And right now, we were enjoying a FEAST! Kuro was snacking on a slab of meat that I bought as the hot 'Natsuki-chan'. Figures she got a discount, after waving her breasts around. I was finishing my piece too.

I had so much money now! Well, I had spent most of it on food for later. Let's see, I had bought some more Kunai (which I desperately needed.) Paper, ink for my sealing's. A map of the fire country on prompting from Kyo. I had bought meat, tons of it and filled my freezer, fruit and vegetables, nuts and berries. It was winter after all. I couldn't harvest or hunt and neither could Kuro. I had bought another first aid kit, my old one was done for. I managed to buy two more warm blankets, and that was a lot for me! Especially with winter and another body to keep warm.

And that man, Jiraiya something? He was _loaded_! I had no idea I was so good at pick pocketing. And then…I felt kind of bad really. He was a friend of my dad's after all, he was in the pictures. Jiraiya. I set my head in my hand, plate empty and stomach full. I thought about Team seven. I knew Sasuke was training, but on what? And what was Sakura doing on her days off? Training too? That brought me to my training. So far, I only know Flying thunder god, Kitsune bi, shadow clone jutsu and….yeah that's all, besides sealing and that's not offensive. So what about my training? I could work on my wind chakra but I wanted to get done Rasengan. I just didn't know what I was doing wrong…

Suddenly, a glow caught the corner of my eye. I looked around and Kuro started to growl. The wallet on the table was…glowing? I shot up. Someone was trying to track me! I had to get the wallet out of here! Before I could move, my door slammed open.

"Naruto Uzumaki!"

_Busted._

~General~POV~

"Sasuke, this is KenJutsu for a reason. You have to use the sword." Kakashi sighed and put his hand to his forehead. Sasuke was slumping against a tree, the sword lying dormant on the ground.

"It'll take too long to master, and I won't be able to use it any time soon. Teach me a Jutsu!" God Sasuke was stubborn. Kakashi sighed again.

"You have the perfect specs for a sword master! It will give you a great advantage in the long run and yes it will take a long time to master." The Uchiha didn't move. "Oh come on." Still, nothing. Then Kakashi smiled horribly under his mask. "Well, then next time Naruto will just die with no one to help hi-"

Sasuke was holding the sword up to the man's throat. Kakashi chucked. "Yeah, I thought so."

~General~POV~

The sun was really, really going down. Like really. The sky was splattered with purple and pink and red and all sorts of pretty colors. Sakura was staring at the sky intently when she heard a small poof of smoke and she stood up instantly. The Anbu man was back.

Sakura twirled her fingers through her hair, a nervous habit. "So? Did you find me a teacher? Why were you gone so long?"

The man came closer and kneeled down, taking off his mask. He had short brown hair and huge eyes. "I am going to be teaching you wood release Sakura. You may call me Yamato."


	15. True Form

I'm back, like a heart attack! Okay, not really. I don't own Naruto, sorry if there's not much going on but I stop and start and new chapie after about 4,000 words. I can't get better without reviews, and love to those who have so far.

~Naruto~POV~

"Where's the rest?" I struggled against the itchy ropes and looked to Kuro, who was also tied up. Tied to where you might ask? The table legs. That stupid, perverted, angry-looking Jiraiya had managed to catch us and tie us up. Not like we didn't put up a fight. It was probably midnight before he caught us, finally trapping us in the park. And now we were being held hostage. In our own apartment. Kuro growled and raised his hackles.

_I don't like this human. At all._

I smiled and didn't answer the white haired man standing across from me, instead wasting time talking to Kuro. _Me neither. And he's taking our money! _Kuro snarled more.

"Where's the rest of the money, brat?" He repeated, holding whatever cash was left in his old, wrinkly hand.

I growled and showed my K9's. "It's my money!"

The man suddenly was an inch from my face, a frown etched into it permanently. "No, it's not! And you shouldn't steal!"

Kuro growled more and I smirked. "Why not?"

Jiraiya blinked in surprise. "Because it's wrong. Now where's the rest of it?" He stood again and folded his arms.

I raised my head defiantly. "Planning on taking it for yourself? Too bad, I don't have any more!"

He frowned more, the tips of his lips almost touching his chin. "It's not for me. You are going back to the people you stole it from and apologizing! And giving them back their money!"

I blinked. He wanted me to give it back? And apologize? Admit I stole it in my real human form? As in, Naruto Uzumaki? No way. The villagers will kill me! That's like a death wish, not an act of a good Samaritan! "No. Way." I said out loud.

He stuffed the money in his pocket. "Where's the rest?"

I struggled fruitlessly in my bonds. "I spent it!"

Jiraiya looked around my small apartment in surprise. "On what?"

I bit my lip. We weren't getting out of this until I told him whatever he wanted to know. I shared a significant glance with Kuro and sighed. "Food." I muttered.

There was a pause and I studied the wood floor of the kitchen. "Food?" He repeated.

I shot my head up and glared at him. "Are you deaf?"

There was another pause and I looked at Kuro, worried. He sighed and laid his head down as Jiraiya crouched down next to me.

"Why do you need food?"

I scoffed. "Well, people usually need to eat."

Another pause. A very, long pause. His eyes studied me, taking their sweet time. I was starting to get uncomfortable and I looked to the moon outside. It was about one in the morning. And then, the door opened again. I was about to yell at whoever it was about late night visitors before I realized it was Kakashi. The two men stared at each other for a second in surprise.

"Kakashi-sensei! Help me!" I whined and struggled more.

Kakashi sweat dropped. "Hello Jiraiya."

The white haired man nodded. "Kakashi."

I was confused. And mad. And wondering why they were exchanging pleasant greetings when I was being held captive!

Kakashi turned to me. "I was walking by and decided to pop in and see how you were doing, since the lights were on…" He turned to Jiraiya. "Imagine my surprise. I thought you didn't want to see him?" Now, I was really, really confused. Oh yeah, he was dad's friend. So? Why would he not want to see me? Then a light bulb went off over my head. I looked like my dad…I frowned, thinking of dad's face. Damn it…And why wasn't Kakashi even phased by the fact I was TIED UP?

Jiraiya blushed. "He pick pocketed me and took my money." Kakashi gave me an angry look before turning to sorrow and surprise at Jiraiya's next words. "To buy food."

There was another pause. Awkward gay turtle baby… Kakashi came up to me sighing and crouched next to me with Jiraiya hovering over him.

"Naruto." I bit my lip. "You can come to me with anything. If you and Kuro don't have enough money…" I flinched.

"We're fine!" He gave me a skeptical look. "Well…we were just…It's the…" I turned to Kuro and sighed. "The fishing hole froze. We can't hunt in winter and-" Jiraiya plopped down next to Kakashi.

"Don't you get an allowance or something?" His eyes seemed…concerned for some reason.

I sighed. "Iruka used to take me out to Ramen when I ran out of money…"

Another awkward pause. I blinked furiously, thinking of Iruka and how he helped me. I would have starved if it wasn't for him…The two men across from me shared a look. Great. Now what? Then Jiraiya sighed and moved to untie me. I gaped.

"Wait, what?"

Jiraiya gave me a look. "You want to stay tied up? Kinky."

I glared at him, snarling. "I meant WHY you perverted sage."

Kakashi went to untie Kuro and Jiraiya scowled. "I'm perverted? You're the one who pretended to be a hot girl."

I paused, and then burst out laughing. "And you're the one who fell for it!" I continued to crack up, even when I was finally untied and Kuro came running up to me, licking my face. I wrapped my arms around his neck gently and sat there, taking deep breaths and watching the two men talk.

Jiraiya stared at me and Kuro while talking to Kakashi. "-the money he has left to the girls, but mine is completely gone."

Kakashi shrugged. "That's your fault. What a Sannin, being pick-pocketed by a genin."

Jiraiya scowled and looked to the silver haired man. "And what about the whole- winter no hunting thing?"

"Ask him yourself." My sensei walked to the door, trying to leave. "There's a lot more to Naruto than most people think."

I laughed and stood up, watching as Kuro went and leapt onto the bed. Yeah, I was tired to.

Jiraiya sputtered. "But, Kakashi I-"And then he was gone. The white haired man stood there awkwardly and I stared at him. He finally turned around. "Hey, brat."

I blinked and folded my arms. "Get out of my apartment."

He frowned. "You stole all the money I had for a hotel."

I shrugged and began to clear mine and Kuro's plates and taking them to the sink. "Too bad, not my problem."

Suddenly, he was right behind me, breathing down my neck with a creepy aura. "It's your problem now. You're paying off what you stole from me."

I swirled around. "I don't have any money!"

He smiled. "Yeah. For the next few months you're mine, boy." I swallowed. Okay, now I was freaked out.

~TIME~SKIP~

I groaned and turned in my not-quite-sleep, slinging my arm around Kuro. His fur prickled my arm and made me itch. _Time for a bath_. I said, my eyes still closed.

Kuro groaned. _Noooooo…_ He whined half-heartedly. I opened my eyes to the bright sunlight streaming through my window and hitting my face spot on. I sat up lazily and looked over to the couch, where Jiraiya lay, still asleep.

_And I thought I was lazy._ Kuro kicked a bit before finally sitting up in the mess of covers.

_You are. It's eleven and we're still asleep…_

_**You're both lazy**_. Kyo said, yawning.

_You were asleep too!_ Kuro and I both dropped out jaws and yelled.

Kyo laughed before turning somber. _**Okay, get out before the sage wakes up. We have some training to do.**_ I shot out of bed as quietly as I could and grabbed Kuro around the stomach, heaving him up while he struggled.

_BATH TIME!_

_Noooooooooooo!_

~General~POV~

Sakura ran to her training ground, already late. And on the first real day of training! It was her fault; she spent all night crying and forgot to set her alarm on top of that! Her feet pattered against the street and she ignored stares from villagers. She seemed to be getting more of those after being put in Team seven… She dashed towards Team Guy eating breakfast. Lee turned, and as always waved, slightly surprised at her running.

"Give it up Lee. She never notices you." Tenten said, turning back to her plate with a sigh. The boy never gives up, and has been waving at the elusive girl as long as she could remember.

"Maybe, however maybe not." Lee said, happy as always. He continued to wave. And then, Sakura dashed by. Her green eyes swung to the side as she caught a glimpse of Rock Lee. She smiled and turned to run backwards as she waved back.

"Hi by Lee!"

As her pink form vanished on the horizon, Lee's face was streaming with tears. Neji dropped his spoon, and Tenten just fell off her seat. From an awkward position on the ground, she tried to make sense of what just happened.

"…what?"

Neji coughed. "I think…Sakura just acknowledged his existence."

Lee sniffled. "Sh-she remembers my name!"

~General~POV~

Sasuke slashed at Kakashi, stumbling as he did so. "Damn it!" He cursed as his sword didn't do what he wanted it to do. It was a cheap sword anyway, a practice one. He would get a real one once he found the right material. Not to mention he had to get the materials himself, and then the sword would be made specifically for him. It would be strong, very strong. And he wanted it! He sliced through the air again. How was he supposed to master this stupid thing?

"Calm down Sasuke." Kakashi stepped forward. "You just need more practice."

The Uchiha's eyes lit up. "I will practice! I'll practice every day as long as I can until I master this stupid thing!"

He would too. He would work to exhaustion, until his knees shook and beads of sweat soaked his body. He would fight invisible enemies until he couldn't move anymore! He was determined. He didn't care what hell it would be. He had a reason; he had someone to protect!

~General~POV~

Sakura stood patiently, holding the Jutsu's hand sign as Yamato brought over a bucket of water. She coughed and swung her head, tossing her hair out of her eyes.

"Sensei? What are we doing?"

Yamato stepped back after setting the bucket next to Sakura. "Wood release is an extremely powerful thing. To master it, you first need to master earth and water."

She sweat dropped. "How am I supposed to master both earth and water?"

The Anbu sighed. "You just need to master the control Jutsus. Water for your left hand, which is the hand you have in the tiger position now. Earth in your right hand, and then together you can make wood."

Sakura blinked in confusion. "So, you need to combine both to make wood, right?" Yamato nodded. "Then when can I use wood?"

Yamato sighed again. "You'll know. But for now, try the jutsu." He sat down slowly, watching his new student. He had pleaded with the hokage to teach the girl, and finally the old man gave in. He could live without an Anbu for a while. And anyway, wood release was rare. They had thought it had died out. So, the Hokage and Yamato poured over Sakura's family history to try to discern the cause.

It turns out; Sakura's mother's maiden name was Senju, her full name being Akane Hana Senju. She is a direct descendant of the first hokage, and now, she is Akane Haruno. Her father brought in Haruno from _his_ father, and going further up the line they found something else out. Haruno was the first name of the first Hokage's grandson. After Haruno Senju ran away from his family, he went to live with his cousins in Uzushiogakure. Several generations later, Akane Senju and Hoshu _Haruno_ came together in marriage.

By whatever strange coincidence, their baby managed to posses the wood release. Maybe it was a recessive gene, and only by putting together two of the Senju clan could it have been made apparent. But whatever the cause, it still remained that Sakura needed training. And the only one who could do that, was Yamato.

Sakura blinked and stared at the bucket, her hand shaking slightly. He had taught her to do 'water release', which was the simple manipulation of water. Though simple, learning it early could help greatly in learning more powerful Jutsus later, or at least that's what Yamato said. And that's what she hoped. It's just learning to control the water and move it around. Once she did that, and then the earth release, she would be ready.

~Naruto~POV~

I was sitting cross-legged in the training ground, my eyebrows crunching. I was trying to go within myself, trying to manipulate my chakra while it was still in my body. After getting my first tail, Kyo insisted he teach me because it was important. True, it was getting really hard to suppress my demonic chakra and keep my appearance human. It was like, my purple chakra wanted to take over. Problem was, to manipulate my chakra I had to go inside myself. Which meant cutting myself off from the outside world. Which means not paying any attention to sounds or scents, and I wouldn't know when someone is sneaking up on me! Thankfully, I had Kuro. He was currently patrolling around the area in a wide circle, making sure I wouldn't be interrupted. After all, this could get gnarly. I shivered harshly. The air was frigid, and I had to take off my shirt. But again, I had to learn to control my chakra. So, here I was. Sitting practically naked in the winter air.

_You have pants._ Kuro said while slinking through the woods.

_**Boys.**_ Kyo growled. _**This is important. You don't want to slip do you?**_ I shook my head. To slip was to let my demonic chakra out, showing everybody near my 'true', as Kyo called it, form. _**Then focus. Naruto, now.**_

I concentrated on my purple chakra, which wasn't hard as it was much larger than it had originally been. I took in a deep breath, held it, and then let it out and released my pent up chakra. For a moment, I was encased in Kitsune bi. I felt a prickling on my skin, my eyes morphing and my nails growing along with my fangs. My cheeks burned for a moment and my nose stung, my senses opening up more. I delved within more, pushing and pulling my purple chakra and trying to keep my two chakras from clashing.

It was a battle with myself. The two chakra, purple and blue, were like magnets. They were pulling towards each other, and if they got close they would mesh horribly. Like, explode. Two chakras weren't supposed to be in one body after all. The difference with Kyo is that he has a seal to separate our chakras.

Also, I wanted to see what my half demon form would look like. Kyo told me that after awakening my first tail, we had to wait for my body to adjust. We did that, taking time with the way back and the healing. And now, I was adjusted or something like that. Kyo had told Kuro and me what my three forms would probably be. Yes, three. The first was my human one, with small amounts of Kitsune evidence with my whisker marks and habits. It was relatively normal, but I was pushing the limits with my slitted eyes and K9's. Thankfully, the eyes weren't that noticeable and the K9's were small as well, like Kiba Inzuka size. My nails were also small, barely recognizable. Then I had my half demon form. That was the big question mark. Apparently, when I had awakened my tail that was my third form coming out, but in a horribly awkward and malformed way. So, my half demon form was what I was aiming for now. Kyo told me it was my demon form that would have the tail or tails when I got more as my power increased. He said I would look entirely demonic, being able to fit in with most demons normally. The tails would eventually lose the chakra look and become encased in a fur-like substance. So, it would look real. Although my demonic form would be hard to reach as I was still only a halfa. My half demon form was most natural for me. And I could tell as soon as the transformation was finished.

I opened my eyes slowly and gasped. And I thought the world couldn't get prettier! It sparkled with the morning dew and there were a whole different range of colors as well! I could feel the built up pressure being released, like I had been holding onto a transformation jutsu. I sighed and stood, stretching my limbs. Now this was more like it. I felt light, and comfortable. I felt like I had just been cramped up in a box for a long, long time. I heard Kyo chuckle and start a polite conversation with Kuro as I explored the new world. I clenched my fist, feeling my sharper and stronger nails. Then I dashed over to the frozen river, wanting to see my reflection and not even remembering I had just spent two hours on the ground.

I peered into the ice and gasped in surprise, wonder and happiness. I shared my image with Kuro, who stopped in his tracks and celebrated with a howl to the sky. I laughed and peered up at the sun as well, unleashing a yell that was really more like an animal sound. I looked back to the ice.

The first thing I noticed was my skin. It was darker now, like I had just spent a long time in the sun. Not like charcoal dark but a more tanned look, though I was already tanned. Healthy. Then I saw my hair and smiled. It was shaggier now, and when I bent over it covered my face from view. It also blocked my view, which wasn't as cool. That wasn't all though. My hair wasn't so blond anymore. It was a white-blond, not quite white but not so intensely blond either. And my roots were even lighter blonde. I smiled. My K9's were more prominent, defiantly noticeable and my whiskers hadn't changed much except for getting a tad darker. And then, the weirdest, awesome-est, freakiest part.

I had ears! Like, furry, white blonde, pointed Kitsune ears sticking out from the top of my hair! They were small, just little tips pointing out and I bet I could hide them with a hat. I stared at them and tried to get used to these new extensions of my body. I twitched my left ear, and then pivoted my right. I flattened them against my hair as well as I could. Very, very cool. Not to mention they increased my hearing like, tenfold. I stood back up slowly, feeling the ground with my toes. I sighed as Kuro reported Jiraiya coming.

_Stall please!_ I really wanted to explore, even if it was just standing in my true form. It felt really good, like a release just like Kyo-sensei had said.

Kuro nodded and stopped the Sannin, skidding to a halt in front of the man. The white haired man cocked his head.

"Who, or what, are you?" I closed my eyes and listened to the birds while listening to Kuro's side as well.

Kuro just cocked his head and smiled, pulling his hackles up from his teeth. Normally, fox's can't do that, at all. But demons, well, we're the exception.

Jiraiya tilted his head as well. "I saw you with Naruto last night. You must be his...pet?" Kuro growled and the man started. "Maybe not. But you are defiantly living with him, so right now you're just stalling me, right?" I took a deep breath, enjoying my form while I could. Jiraiya didn't get an answer of course, so he continued talking. "You are a fox. That worries me, frankly." I opened my eyes sharply and Kuro nodded slowly. He knew about the Kyuubi? He had to, or else me having a fox wouldn't worry him. Well, if he was close to dad, I guess he had to. He was over the age limit when the law was enacted after all.

There was a pause before he spoke again. "You can understand what I'm saying." Kuro nodded again and Jiraiya sat down next to him. "I was about to take Naruto out to a late lunch. Would you like to come to?" I turned towards the part of the forest where they were talking. How did he figure out I was here anyway? And why did he want to take me out to lunch? Was it his pity? I growled and started to suppress my chakra, becoming human again. Kuro took the hint and sprinted back to me. Jiraiya yelled and ran after.

I sighed as I turned back to human, my demonic chakra completely hidden. My hair was still long though, uncomfortably so. I fingered it as I waited. Maybe I can borrow a hair band from Sakura…Suddenly, Kuro burst from the forest with the sage hot on his tails. I crouched down and greeted Kuro as he slid next to me, brushing his side with my chest. I put my left arm over him casually as Jiraiya came to a stop a foot away.

"I don't need your pity food." I growled. Jiraiya started and looked to Kuro, and then back to me.

"How did-the fox and y-"

I stood up, folding my arms again. Sure, he was dad's friend, but why should I care? "His name is Kuro." There was a pause and the man's face hardened.

"It's not pity. First, we are going to give those girls back their money. Then, we are going to get food and discuss our little arrangement." Jiraiya scowled, the lines on his face crumpling for a moment. I frowned and my shoulders slumped. I wanted to train, but I guess I had to. I did steal his money after all.

"Fine." I sighed. _Great._


	16. Resolve and Strength

I don't own any awesome characters, including Naruto, Yoda, or Edward Scissor hands. I do however, own myself! HA! Take THAT disclaimer!

Yey for writing instead of doing homework that can be postponed until last minute! THANK YOU SO MUCH TO ALL WHO HAVE REVIEWED! LOVE YOUUUU! Sorry for the short chap, I have writers block! T_T

~General~POV~

Jiraiya watched the blonde teenager walking next to him, shoulders slumped. It seemed like the more they went and apologized, the more Naruto lost his self confidence. And no surprise there either, he would have to if he was Naruto. Jiraiya eyed the boy next to him. He really did look like Minato. The blonde's hair was shaggy and yet still defying gravity as per usual. He wore a black T with fishnet underneath and a red hoodie, with plain black jeans. He walked barefoot however, and when Jiraiya asked about it, the boy just scowled at him. He got the feeling the teen didn't like him much.

They had just finished giving back all the money he stole. And every time, the same thing happened. The woman would take the money, yell at Naruto and then try to beat him to death, screaming about being a demon and a horrible addition to the village. Jiraiya was appalled when they walked away from the first house. He had looked to Naruto and after a few minutes silence, the blonde spoke, never looking him in the eye.

"What did you expect, milk and cookies?" What did you expect. He honestly couldn't say, but definitely not that. Anything, but that. He felt his gut twist as he thought about his godson's life. If that was normal, he didn't want to see what would happen when the villagers got really mad at him. He clenched his fist. The Sannin thought the boy next to him would be okay living on his own. If he really was Minato's son, he could. And so far, he was proven right. But Jiraiya never imagined the village would hate Naruto so much. And living on his own in the middle of all this. He was the one supposed to be taking care of Naruto. So far, he wasn't doing a very good job. He swallowed dryly and nervously. Minato appointed Jiraiya as Naruto's guardian. And he had failed his student by letting this go on. This was why he avoided the boy so; he didn't want to see what a failure he's been.

Jiraiya spotted a restaurant to the left and looked to Naruto. He seemed to be off in his own little world, so the sage just grabbed his sleeve and began to pull him towards the place. Naruto grunted after a moment and yanked away, but still followed, frowning.

"I don't think they'll let me and Kuro in." He muttered under his breath. He really didn't like Jiraiya. With that, Jiraiya narrowed his eyes and growled a bit.

"They will now if I have any say in it."

~Naruto~POV~

Kuro was sitting by my side, on the floor of course. I was still staring at the pervy sage across from me. Who was he, to hold such influence to get me and a demon fox into a restaurant? Granted, no one really knew Kuro was a demon, but still. Jiraiya was just a sage right? Really, who was he? A friend of dad's…but what else? The man was busy looking at the menu with greedy eyes, and I put my head against the cold window and looked at the Hokage's faces. Dad. I wish I could have met them, although the pictures are good too. I mean, I've been fine so far, right? And I have Kyo and Kuro and Team seven…

"What are you looking at?" Damn sage made me jump. I wasn't expecting him to start a conversation. I glowered at him for a moment, but really the glare doesn't fit me to well. I wasn't used to being mad at people; I am a very nice and loving person!

I sighed and looked out the window again. "The Hokages." Jiraiya glanced out the window as well, smiling as he did. He was probably looking at Dad too. I eyed him from my peripherals and spoke again. "You knew the fourth, right?" The sage jumped, probably not expecting me to know that.

"Yes…how did you know that?" I smiled at his wary expression.

"I saw a picture with you in it with the fourth." He bit his lip, and I pressed more. "So, how did you know him?"

Jiraiya sighed and put the menu down on the table. "He was my student."

I stopped facing the window and put my elbows on the table, mimicking Sasuke as I laced my hands in front of my face. The man paled, and apparently it was working well. "Really?"

There was a pause and Jiraiya nodded. So, dad's sensei was this sage person…and then Dad was sensei to Kakashi. Wow. I looked to Kuro with a raised eyebrow and he nodded.

_Circles inside circles. _He said as he licked his paw carefully.

_Yeah, really. But I wonder…he must know I'm Minato's son, right?_ I looked to Jiraiya, who was staring at me with a curious look.

_I think so. The looks he gives you indicate he feels reminiscent when he sees your face, so I assume so. Why don't you ask?_

_Because what if he doesn't know?_

_**Since when do you care Naruto?**_ Kyo was watching with interested eyes. After all, my life was the only show on TV right now for him_**. Just ask him, it isn't like you to go the long way around if there's no need.**_

I nodded unconsciously, remembering he was right. I was Naruto Uzumaki man! I run in head on. I smiled as I realized Jiraiya was even more confused and actually more worried now. Not to mention, if he knew Rasengan…I hummed, keeping that in store for later.

But more importantly, he knew Dad. Meaning he knew Mom to. "So, you knew Kushina?"

Jiraiya coughed uncomfortably. "Yes. Why?" I leaned back and folded my arms comfortably.

"Can you tell me about them?" I could practically feel my eyes sparkling, begging for information. It would be sooo COOL to know more about them! I mean, I never knew them! I felt my serious demeanor slipping in excitement. "Please?"

To my surprise, the Sannin smiled. "So, you know then?" I guess he did know about my mom and dad then, and knew I wasn't supposed to know. Most people don't though…

I smiled widely and leaned forward. "Do you?" after all, most have no idea I'm the fourth's son. Ha. That's irony for you.

Jiraiya's eyes sparkled at me. "Alright, but if you want to know about them, you need to tell me about Kyuubi."

I leaned back again, thinking and eyeing the man across from me. Well, why not? He obviously knew about Kyo already, I'll just leave out the half-demon part. That shouldn't be that hard. I smiled, coming to my conclusion, and looked to Kuro. He nodded at me, but before I could start Jiraiya spoke.

"Kuro, right?" He looked to my Twin Flame and Kuro nodded. Jiraiya looked back to me. "So, he's not a normal fox is he?" I shook my head, grinning more. "This is getting more and more interesting. Alright, first we order. Then, you tell me about Kyuubi."

I picked up my menu and looked at it. "And then you tell me about Mom and Dad." He nodded, a soft smile on his face. Sweet! I get to know about mom and dad! And who the heck is this guy, to know about my family? Isn't that supposed to be some big, huge secret?

~General~POV~

Sasuke swirled and twisted more, the sword flying through the empty air. His eyebrows crunched in frustration. It was really hard! It would take a long, long time to master the stupid piece of metal. He growled as the sword flew from his hand and embedded itself in a tree nearby. He scuffled over and jerked on the handle, trying to pull it out of the bark with no success.

"Sasuke, you have to think of it like an extension of your body." Kakashi's voice came from a tree limb, safely out of the way of Sasuke's sharp object.

The Uchiha growled and yanked again. The sword popped out abruptly, sending the boy sprawling across the grass. "I hate this thing."

Kakashi shook his head, still staring at his book. "Then you will never get it right."

Sasuke grunted as he sat up, grabbing the sword handle and glaring at his sensei. "Can't you teach me anything else?"

"Nope. I have sharingan, but real KenJutsu is something you can't copy." Sasuke groaned and gripped the sword again, staring out at the empty space around him. His black hair fluttered against his face as a breeze swept across the field. He took a deep breath, trying to focus. He had to get better. And to get better, he had to practice. To be stronger, he had to try again and again and again. But for some reason, he thought there had to be more than that. If all it took was practice, everyone would be a master at KenJutsu. He closed his eyes. Try to feel the sword, yeah right. He couldn't tell where it ended instinctively; he couldn't unconsciously know where it was going to go without seeing it. It was just a piece of metal after all. Sasuke sighed again, his arms shaking from exhaustion. And it was only noon.

~Jiraiya~POV~

I couldn't help but smile at the blond sitting across from me. He had made a complete 180 after hearing a few stories about his mother and father. I knew the brat couldn't be so…mad all the time. At first, he was angry and pensive and downright fuming about everything. Now, Naruto was smiling, a meat chunk half in his mouth and grinning at Kuro.

That fox was a weird animal. Apparently, Kuro could talk. I first realized this when Naruto ordered for him, very specifically too. The boy had then proceeded to tell me not only did he speak, but Naruto could talk back. They had some sort of odd communication ability, which makes a lot of sense considering the insane, powerful jutsu the fox had come out of.

Yes, I had pushed and prodded until Naruto finally confessed how he got Kuro. It was crazy, it was impossible. But he couldn't be making it up, I could tell. Not only was there no way Naruto could have ever learned of it to make it up, but you can always tell when two Twin Souls are united. I had stared at the fox in amazement for a while before Naruto had snapped at me, telling me that because I was annoying Kuro I was annoying him to. Figures. But still, the blonde had gotten that jutsu from Kyuubi. And not only had he used it successfully, but a fox came out.

That had to mean something, and no not just because Kyuubi was sealed inside him. Your Twin Flame is usually a human, and your opposite gender! That was the whole point between Twin Souls! And yet, here he was; the Twin and mirror to Naruto. And he was a fox, and a male. I still hadn't brought that up yet.

For some reason, Naruto trusts me immensely, or he wouldn't have been telling me all this. I couldn't figure out why though. Don't get me wrong, I love it that he trusts me. But why would he open up so much to a complete stranger? Was it because I was his Dad's friend?

Another interesting thing I had learned. My godson was being downright friendly with the demon trapped inside of him. In fact, the Kitsune was teaching him. As in, helping him train. For what reason could the Kyuubi possibly have to train Naruto? The more I thought of it, the more worried I became. Could he be using Naruto for some evil escape plan? If so, why strengthen him? And why give him such an ancient, powerful Jutsu as to bring forth Kuro? Another question, how did Naruto summon Kuro anyway? Wasn't it supposed to be impossible? Every human who has tried to force their Twin Flame to this plane has died! I had so many more questions then I had answers, and the more I talked to Naruto the more confused I became. The blonde was a mystery wrapped in an enigma which is actually a riddle in a puzzle hidden inside two thousand Sudoku squares! And yet, he was still so simple for some reason. He was wrapped in a mystery but was clear as day to everyone. My best friend's son, my student's student's student. Wow that was a circle inside a circle.

But beside that, the boy had one hell of an appetite. He was loud and happy and bold, and dare I say it, gutsy. Naruto, he was one gutsy ninja. Not to mention, stupidly smart. Yes, that's right. Stupidly smart. He was incredibly smart when he wants to be, I could tell that already. And then, he seems like the kind of boy who would charge right in without thinking. Although, that could be a good thing sometimes. Okay, maybe not. Still, stupidly smart.

So here I was, sitting across the table from the boy who doesn't know I'm technically his guardian, with my head about to explode from all this enigma crap. I sighed as I eyed the boy's shaggy hair. It wouldn't do for a ninja; it got in his face too much! Naruto could probably barely see. But apparently, he could see enough to tell I was staring at him.

He jerked his head up, his eyes narrowed. "Why are you staring at me pervy sage?" I opened my mouth to snap back when I noticed something very, very peculiar. His pupils where slitted.

It took me a second to absorb that information while the boy glared at me. More questions popped up. Why did he have slitted eyes? He was still…human right? I swallowed and leaned back, immense worry in my eyes.

"You haven't been telling me everything." Lie to a Sannin, what was this boy thinking?

~Sakura~

The water hovered and inch from my face, swirling in a loose ball, droplets hitting the ground here and there. The bucket sat at my feet, half empty and the other half drifting at eye level. My left hand was out, almost touching the blue sphere as I focused, beads of sweat dripping down my face.

Unlike structured Jutsus that told the element what to do, this vague 'control' thing was to…unclear. The person controlling it had to force the element to his, or in this case, her will. This was a hell of a lot harder than it sounded. In fact, the sun was setting already. It's pink and purple hues danced across the sky and the crystal orb cast quite a rainbow of colors on the grass near my feet.

Yamato was still sitting, watching my every movement. I was actually very proud in my progress, because in one day I had managed control over the small sphere. Not completely, but now I could at least hold it in the air for a few moments. Which was better than nothing. All I hoped for was to learn this jutsu and get control of my kekai genkai! But really, it was going to be hard. It was a kekai genkai after all, which means it would come naturally to me but it would still be very difficult.

But no worries really. I could tell, right now Naruto and Sasuke were probably training to get stronger, and I couldn't let them pass me up anymore! I had to learn this to get stronger before the next mission so I could protect them! I will work all night if I have to, all week if I must. To make my mom and dad proud, to make Kakashi proud, to show Yamato his faith in me isn't misplaced! I feel like Naruto's grown on me, teaching me strength just by getting stronger himself. And Lee to, he worked so hard that even him, with no chakra, could be strong.

I won't be weak anymore.

I won't be feeble and pathetically relying on my other teammates.

I had to protect them too.

I too, can have the will of fire!


End file.
